Not So Lonely After all
by Phantoms Lil Waffle
Summary: What if Erik had a friend before the tragic Romance catastrophe? Will she be able to change the story we all know so well? Will Arachna change our poor Phantom's fate? Who knows...WARNING: Contains Fluff, Randomness, and Spiders Erik/OC
1. Porcelain Mask

**:D My first time writing a Phanfic! Let's hope I don't screw this up**

**EDIT: I'VE EDITED THE CHAPTER SO IT AIN'T SO HORRIBLE! I ONLY TWEAKED IT A BIT. NOTHING MAJOR 10/3/12**

I was perched carefully behind a barrel eyeballing the fruit stand in the midst of the bustling crowd of busy shoppers. My stomach let out a long growl. I licked my chops hungrily. I peered down the road and saw a wagon approaching, full draperies and Persian carpets. I smirked, knowing what was going to happen.

The man who owns the wagon fancies the Fruit Vendor, a plump round woman, he drops by every afternoon to visit her, though she pushes him away. _Right on time._ I hopped expertly out of my hiding place and walked beside the wagon as it stopped and he chatted with the woman. I snatched an apple of the cart, but not before the man saw me. He angrily hopped off his cart and attempted to strike me ,but I quickly ducked away because I'm awesome like that and ran as fast as my legs could run. I over heard him shut for a nearby policemen.

"Officer! There's a thief on the loose! After her!" I dared not look back. I heard heavy, fast, approaching footsteps not far behind. I quickly stuffed the apple in my pocket and ran past the officer.

"This is so not my day" I groaned, pulling my brown curly hair away from my face. I did a couple of complicated swerves around the many carriages and the people of France. I looked behind and saw the officer in the midst of traffic scratching his head in confusion. Stupid officers! I was about to laugh when I bumped into a wall. I looked up and gasped. _No way this can't be! The Grand Opera Populaire!_ I internally squealed.

"Oh my waffles! This is AWESOME" I realized I was still in much danger of getting caught and looked for a way in without getting caught by both the police and the managers of the Opera House. I noticed a sewer pipe and hastily climbed inside._Ugh! It stinks in here!_ My nose crinkled in disgust as I began to move deeper inside.

Yup, it's officially the worst day of my life" I groaned, crawling through the muck and Waffles knows what. I reached inside the pocket of my pants. Yes I owned pants. Not a dress. Pants that I made specifically for Moi. I felt the tarantula egg inside surrounded by pieces of silk I managed to find in a dress shop dust bin.

"It's alright, Moe, I won't let no dirty water touch you" I whispered tenderly.

Before the fatal fire that destroyed my home two years ago and family, my parents owned a large collection of exotic insects, sadly they all perished in the fire. This specific egg had been bred for me only. It's mother was an Mexican Redleg, soft and gentle. And it's father a beautiful Indian Ornamental wise and strong. I sighed sadly thinking of my past. Before I knew it I found myself swimming.

"Holy poo!" I kicked up with my legs quickly, keeping the egg above the water so as not to harm it. I looked around the water and noticed the water wasn't filled with filth, but was clean and clear. The water I coughed up wasn't salty so I knew that if the current took me, I wouldn't end up stranded in some ocean. I was tired, but I was determined to live. I just kept swimming aimlessly just following my instincts. My legs and arms were starting to get sore and tired, the cold chilly water starting to chill me from the inside out. I sighed tiredly and decided to float on my back instead. I took out the apple from my pocket and bit into it hungrily. What I would give for a waffle. Finally after what felt like hours, I spotted some type of shore and a boy? He was wearing a white ruffled shirt with a deep red vest and a pair of black pants. I weakly got up and stumbled onto the shore. I was so exhausted and cold I collapsed right then and there, but not before a pair of arms caught me. The last thing I saw was dark green-blue eyes and a white porcelain mask.

**Erik POV**

I was exploring the Opera house and scaring the wits out of some rehearsing ballerina's. After which, Madame Giry gave me a harsh scolding, then finally sent me to my room. I walked happily and smirked, thinking of today's success. I stepped over a baby rat and continued walking through the hidden passage way, I climbed down the stairs, jumping over the traps I had laid down. I hopped into my gondola and rowed to the cavern that was my home or lair as I dubbed it. I had a bittersweet melody floating around my head.

"Music of the night" A voice whispered. I ignored it, thinking it was my ever annoying subconscious. I tied the gondola and walked over to my room. I searched for my favorite my favorite feather pen.

"Merde!" I cursed. I stormed out of my room and spotted two things. One, was my pen sitting quite obviously on my organ.

Two, I noticed a girl around my age. She had striking purple eyes and short soaking wet brown hair. I noticed she was trembling and quickly raced over as she collapsed in my arms. Then she blacked out. I was just eight years old, but I was able to carry her to my bedroom. I gently placed her on my bed. I noticed she was clutching something in her hand. I opened her hand gently and found a round shaped object wrapped in silk. Upon further inspection I saw that it was some type of egg. It had very abstract designs and was a silvery blue. I placed the egg on the bed side table. I pulled up the covers around her, not minding that my bed was going be soaked.

"I should inform Madame" I ran all the way over to her office and slipped out through the mirror. "Madame, are you there? I've got something incredible to tell you!" I looked around a bit more and slumped down on the bed.

"She's not here" I mumbled angrily. Just then she walked in, a bit taken aback at my presence.

"E-Erik?" I simply nodding. Her shock faded away and she gave me a look

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go to your room!" she said sternly, pointing a finger at me.

"Madame, you shall not believe what I've found! Come, she needs assistance" I said urgently, ignoring her trivial questions. I'm the Phantom! I grasped her wrist and practically dragged her into the passage.

"This had better be important, Erik! I have dancers to attend to" she grumbled as I led her to my bedroom. She gasped seeing the small wet form sleeping on my bed. She walked over and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh that's good.." she mumbled. Curiosity got the better of me. "What's good, Mademoiselle?" I asked looking over at the girl.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever, but we'll need to get her out of these wet clothes before she gets one" She left and told me watch over her while she got some clothes. I took this opportunity to study her more. Her hair was drying a bit and it curled against her cheek. Her lips were a deep natural cherry red which was odd. I took a step closer just as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around a bit drowsy, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"Shhh don't speak" I said softly. She smiled at me and once again fell asleep. I had a funny feeling seep into my chest. It was strange and new having a smile directed at me, more specifically a girls. _She's pretty too._I scolded myself internally, as Madame reenter with a dress in her arms. She began to take of the girl's coat.

I politely left, blushing as I walked out. I fiddled with my black gloves impatiently. Finally Madame Giry stepped out. She looked down at me

"Erik you're going to have to watch over the girl while she sleeps" I nodded

"Yes Madame, I shall care for her in the meantime"

"Inform me is she should appear ill" My face was cold and emotionless but inside I was jumping for joy. Finally after years of solitude I'd have a human companion to...as long as my mask stayed in place. No need to frighten her with my hideaous face. I frowned bitterly.

"I'll be off then, I expect you to feed her and to return her home once she's better, but now she needs rest" she said, not noticing my frown. I nodded again. She then left me to my own devices in my dark kingdom. I smiled once Madame Giry was out of sight.

"This shall be interesting"


	2. Moe is Born

**Erik: Amysmiles say it!**

**Me: No * pouts* Will you say it**

**Erik: Will yo- Ack! Stop! Fine just stop giving me those puppy eyes**

**Me: I WUV YOU!**

**Erik: O.O Amysmiles does not own anything related to Opera of the Phantom or any of the song's**

I woke up to the sound of someone playing beautifully. I looked around to find myself in a very comfortable bed and that I was in a dress. A scowl played across my face. _I HATE dresses! _I thought angrily. Then my ears once again tuned into the song. I heard the some grumbling after the notes got messy. I stood up and walked over to where I heard the music originating from.

**Erik POV**

I muttered a bit. I was composing a new opera and couldn't seem to get the notes right.

"Here let me help you" a voice whispered softly over my shoulder. I froze as I saw small delicate hands slide over the keys replaying the song. I turned toward her as her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. Suddenly a grin came upon her red lips as she played over the song again ,but adding a couple notes of her own. Completing it. I stared at her in shock. How did she ever learn to play so beautifully was beyond me.

"I hope that's alright!" she chirped taking. I was at lost for words, unable to find my voice, I just croaked out

"H-How?" I stammered. She just smiled in return.

"A moth showed me how" my jaw dropped.

"What is your name?" I questioned randomly. I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Arachna" my eyes widened once again.

"Is that really your name?" I questioned my anger evident in my voice. She frowned and crossed her arms

"Do we have a problem?" she said coldly. Internally I shivered.

"I apologize mademoiselle" I said softly though I myself shocked that I was apologizing to a complete stranger. I stood up to leave but I tripped over the bench leg and landed face first in the floor._ That's odd how come my mask didn't cracked or clink? _Then I heard laughter. How dare she laugh at me! The laughter died as quickly as it came.

"Are you all right?"her voice full of concern my face was still on the floor. I grunted angrily in response.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you" she said sadly. I felt a small pair of arms pick me up. I flinched at her touch. Memories of the gypsies beatings and cruel laughter.

"Did I hurt you...?" I looked in into her purple eyes full of concern, regret, and a hint of loneliness. "My name is Erik" I said grumpily and took a seat at my organ. As my fingers played the notes. I saw two more hands join me. I scooted over on the bench and she started to sing to the song. _She sings like an angel.._

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
>Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light And listen to the music <em>

_of the night  
><em>I joined in the song singing in perfect harmony and closed my eyes

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar And you live as you've never lived before  
>Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind In this darkness that you know you cannot fight The darkness of the music of the night <em>I felt a few tears drip down on the piano where our fingers had taken control_  
>Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me<br>Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night  
>You alone can make my song take flight Help me make the music of the night <em>

I opened my eyes to see Arachna staring at me admiration.

"You have a nice voice" she giggled. I blinked once, twice

"Y-You think so?" I asked. Never before had I been praised for my music, considering I never played for or with anyone, except Madame Giry who always clapped politely

"Yeah" she yawned and placed her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch again.

"Erik?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" I asked trapped in my music

"Will you be my one and only friend?" I blinked again, my hands still. A smile graced my lips as I spoke

"I'd love to" I heard her breaths become slower as she fell asleep. I picked her up (which was pretty hard considering I'm only eight and she's about as heavy as me). I led her to my bed once more. I put a hand on my cheek watching her sleep. _Beeep! Panic alarm! Where on God's Green earth is my mask!_ My eyes widened and I ran out of the room. _I must have taken it off! Wait! Why didn't she scream? _I sat down by the shore absorbed in my thoughts until I heard some type of scurrying. _What is that? It sounds like a small army of rats running. _I listened more closely and heard it coming from my room. I shot up, grabbed my mask,and hurried over to where she lay. My jaw dropped open once again. Surrounding the egg that was placed carefully on the bedside table was millions of insects of all shapes and sizes. I carefully walked over to Arachna. I took a deep breath and shouted

"Arachna! Wake Up!" Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up alarmed and looked towards the army of insects (who surprisingly didn't move of flinch)

"WHAT THE WAFFLES!" she yelled, she looked around frantically, waving her arms about. Just then, the 'whatever' is inside made a small noise. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner pates. I sat down beside her. My eyes never leaving the egg.

**Arachna POV**

_OMW! The egg is hatching!_ I noticed it stopped it's squeaks. The whole crowd of bugs stared at me expectantly. Erik nudged my shoulder

"I got this weird feeling they want you to sing" he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. I was determined to have this egg hatch after two years of waiting

_Baby buggy, rest your head_

_Dreaming in your buggy bed_ _My love will keep you warm and snug_ _Till you wake, my precious bug_ _Baby buggy, rest your head_ _Dreaming in your buggy bed_ _My love will keep you warm and snug_ _Till you wake, my precious bug_ _Baby spider, oh so sweet_ _With eight little spider feet_ _Don't be scared_ _And don't be sad_ Moe had burst out out the egg now. Eyes closed. _Just cuddle with your Mom and Dad._

As I finished the last verse every living being in the room had eyes on me. I tenderly picked up the hatchling who opened his eyes slowly. I brought him to my cheek and he snuggled it his small legs wrapping around around my cheek.

"Oh Moe your everything a girl could want" I studied him for a moment forgetting I had Erik right by me. Moe had his mother's red legs and the Pac-man shaped mark on his head, though it was blue. He had his father exotic marking's but orange. The rest of his coat was gray. I smiled fondly as he turned all his eight eyes toward me in admiration. I looked around. To see all the bugs gone and Erik was looking at me shocked his mouth wide open. I titled my head curiously

"Erik what's wrong?" He pointed behind. I turned around gently, in fear of upsetting Moe, on the wall spelled with tons of insects was

_Welcome Princesses Arachna and Prince Moe,_

The little beings scurried off to wherever they were previously doing. My eyes still lay at where the message once laid. An eery silence lay upon us. Erik was the first to break it.

"My uh aunt said you should stay in bed, but seeing as your fine" he sighed

"I guess you'd want to head home to your family" he looked away sadly.

"Actually my family died two years ago in a terrible fire" I looked sadly at Moe, resting my palm, sleeping peacefully.

"He's all I got now" Erik face lit up suddenly

"I've got an idea" he said coolly. He stood up and left

"Don't Move! I'll be right back!" I sighed and looked around._ What the Waffles do I do now! _

"I hope Erik comes back" I mumbled

**Erik POV**

I ran in the dark. My footsteps echoing in the passage silently. I slipped through the same mirror. I smelt cookies so I snuck into the kitchen. Madame was washing up some dishes. I looked on table. I licked my lips smiling evilly. I quietly walked towards the still warm cookies. I glanced toward Antoinette warily. Thankfully she was still drying the dishes. I reached a hand toward the cookie

"GET AWAY FROM THE COOKIES, ERIK!" I jumped up surprised and angry with myself I had been caught. Madame put her hands on her hips and frowned down at me. She stood there glaring. Not just any glare but _the _glare. It'd make the hardest criminal quake in fear with just one glance. "I was going to ask you if Arachna may live in the opera house?" I said calmly looking at her cold expression praying silently. _PLEASE GOD may she live here! _I almost jumped in in joy._ Almost._

"Well I suppose she may, though she will have to learn to become a ballerina. Don't want any people nick naming her Phantasma" she said a bit unsure.

"Thank You Mademoiselle! Thank you1 Thank you!" I raced down the passage ways happily munching on a cookie. I ran back towards my rook to see Arachna happily playing with Moe. "Madame Giry decided to let you stay!" She jumped up, Moe landing on her shoulder.

"YEAH ALLUAH BURRITOS!" she was running about the place. Never in all my life had I seen a girl as excited as this one jumping about. I felt a small grin pull up. She turned towards me smiling.

"You have got to show me around!" She said clasping her ,small hands together.

"Well if you wish.." she tackled me in a bear hug

"Yeah! I WUV YOU!" I grabbed her wrist and taught her all I knew. Well after I regained my ability to breathe that is.

**Well how is The story so far? Good? Bad? I have to warn you for unexpected RANDOMNESS!**

**Thanks guys for the wonderful comments keeps me going! ^-^**

**I FEEL LOVED xD**

**Erik: Oh Lord Why Me! **

**Me: And they call me melodramatic...**


	3. Three Things

**I Do Not Own POTO**

**I Have one thing to say..**

**BURRITOS**

**xD**

**and Thanks For All Your Kind Reviews! :D**

_Over the years I learned Three things pertaining to the personality of this strange girl . For one she is very curious._

**(Erik and Arachna are 9 now)**

**Erik POV**

I sat at my organ simply playing some random notes. I heard some fast approaching footsteps coming my way.

"ERIK!" I looked over and saw Arachna bent over panting. I raised an eyebrow

"Yes?" She looked up again. Her purple eyes full of excitement

"You can Not believe what! I saw the stage hands moving some type of chest! And by their grunts I could tell it was heavy! MAYBE it has gold!" she said jumping up and down  
>"So?" I said bored though it perked my interest a bit.<p>

"Maybe it was pirate gold! We MUST see what is inside or I'll DIE!"

"Is that so? Then alright bye then" she frowned and crossed her arms

"Since when did you become a party pooper?" I rolled my eyes

"Please?" I turned towards her fully.

"I shall say this o-" I stopped mid sentence. She stood there, her eyes doubled in size, her red lip jutting out, her eyes cried out 'Please and I'll love you forever!'

"Please" she whispered. I licked my lips nervously

"Uh No umm will stop looking at me like tha- Okay Fine I give!" I threw my arms up in frustration. She grinned but not any grin either. One reserved only for Moe or ..me. I smiled too. She kissed the side of my face where my mask was supposed to reside. I blushed. Though it was a friendly gester I blushed all the same. She grabbed my hand but I stopped. She looked back at me

"What?" I ran back to the lair and grabbed my mask and cloak. Then I ran back

"Okay I'm ready!" I smiled happily. We kept on walking through the tunnels until we came to a doorway.

"Where's Moe?" she asked worriedly. I grinned and pulled out the sleeping form from my pocket. She smiled happily

"What would I do without you!" she exclaimed taking Moe, carefully placing him on her shoulder, while smiling tenderly at him

"Well I could name lot's of things you'd be without me but we'd be in here all night" I smirked coyly. She smacked my shoulder playfully. We reached the prop room in record time. She looked around quickly frowning.

"It's not here" she said

"Wasn't there an opera tonight?" I asked hinting the whereabouts of the treasure. She looked up happily again.

**Arachna POV**

"Come! The treasure don't wait for no one!" we raced to the cat walk. Erik beat me. I looked over the crowd and saw they were performing some play with...cats? Me and Erik scanned the area for the treasure box. _Unbeknownst, Moe quietly spun a web string and hanged right in front of the leading lady's face._ I stood scanning the are when I noticed something off. I looked down and noticed the lady had stopped screaming err I mean singing. Suddenly I heard a shrill fill through the opera.

"Uh Oh" I whispered as I saw the women trying to swat Moe away. I felt the catwalk swing a bit as I looked and saw Erik standing in the safety bar. He grinned before leaping off.

**Erik POV**

I leaped down and grabbed a nearby rope and slid down my cloak waving about. The ballerinas all screamed in terror and the audience gasped. I had become to be known as The Phantom of the Opera. I ran up to the 'frozen in terror and horrible singer' of a leading soprano. I grabbed Moe and looked up towards Arachna and nodded. I bowed down to audience and grabbed the rope connecting to the curtains. Arachna untied the rope and I soared up into the catwalk. I looked down towards the audience knowing they couldn't see me. I saw Madame Giry glaring daggers at me, she shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

_Later.._

"_..._Iexpect neither of you to ever interrupt an opera ever again" Madame Giry finished her long lecture and we hung our heads in shame. I looked towards Arachna accusingly as Madame Giry left.

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" she smiled and nodded her head

"But satisfaction brought it back!" she chirped as she skipped out. I shook my head and chuckled.

_Secondly_, _ Arachna has the uncanny ability to turn me from, as she phrases it 'Bad little Waffle to Good Waffle' _

**(Erik and Arachna are 11 now)**

I had quietly snuck away from the cave while Arachna had been reading. Rehearsals were over and I made my way silently to the peephole I had discovered this morning. Just as I was abut to peer in when Arachna yelled behind me, just loud enough for the girls to hear

"PEEPING TOM!" all the girls screamed and ran out still dressed. I angrily turned around but stopped short when she smacked my forehead

"BAD WAFFLE!" and she stomped away. That was the last time I used my powers for evil. _Oh Lord she's rubbing off on me!_

_ Thirdly I learned that she is __very__ capable of things_

**(This is the present and Erik & Arachna are 15)**

It was around ten and we were walking in the empty hallways after a performance. Arachna had performed well in the opera. Her dancing skills had improved immensely over the years.

"Erik do you think that me and you could go to the candy shop tomorrow?" she pleaded giving me the _eyes._

"I do not think that would be wise, Arachna" I said firmly not looking at her face but ahead in the darkness that is the hallway.

"Pwease?" she asked her voice getting a soft and childish quality. I rolled my eyes

"Well if you wish" I sighed knowing that I'd lost and she hugged me

"Good waffle" she patted my head. I smirked. Over the years she had dubbed me Waffle. Suddenly there was some rustling behind us and I sunk into the shadows. Arachna turned around and was found face to face with one of the drunk stagehands. I watched silently. _If he touches her the wrong way, Erik will have to get feisty. _I blinked. I saw the stagehand put his hands a bit too low for my liking

"Come on Sweetie let's go have some fun" he said his speech slightly slurred due to the abuse of alcohol. I was about to jump in and choke the living daylights out of him with my Punjab lasso. Arachna glared at him. It was a cold and merciless glare it read 'Move or you'll genitals will suffer the consequences'. Of course in punishment that's he' has to much to drink, he ignored and squeezed her bosom. All in one fluid motion she kneed, the one place that no other man should ever be hit in, and sent a jaw cracking punch. He fell slumped on the floor. I rushed toward her side

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? If I ever see him again.." I asked scanning her with my eyes for any possible injuries.

"It's alright Waffle I'm fine just...need..to...sit..down" with that said she passed out in my arms. I slipped through the passage way, with her securely in my arms. When I got there Moe was having a panic attack, he scurrying all over the floor, as if pacing. I walked in and laid her on her waffle shaped bed. It had yellow square shaped pillows, yellow sheets, and a round bed to top it all off. I smiled and went to go to bed, just as Moe nuzzled her cheek.

_I was running. Rain pounded on my flesh merciless. I ran faster. I could still hear my mothers words. _

"_You Monster! A Horrible disgrace to mankind!" she had yelled angrily. My tears mixed with the rain_

"_You shall be destined to be lonely for all eternity! No one will love the beast you are!" she cackled. Her laugh like a thousand blades ripping through my flesh._

"_Stop It! Stop!" I fell to my knees. My hands clutching over my ears tightly_

"_Alone for ever you Freak!" her voice echoed _

I woke up and gasped. The dream still there. I was trembling. Just then Arachna stepped in. Without a word she laid there by me. I broke into sobs. She stroked my hair gently and whispered comforting words in my ear

"Shh It's alright I got you, Waffle Shhh" she stroked me.

"Don't my precious, Waffle I'm here" It felt like hours before I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I stretched out an arm. I felt something warm and soft greet me. Last night events filled my mind. How she new I was having a nightmare was beyond. I turned over what I saw made me sigh. Arachna was sleeping peacefully. Her hair surrounding her like a halo and lips parted in relaxation. She groaned and rolled over. Her eyes still closed as she spoke

"Waffle..." she moaned. I sat up a bit worried. Is she ill? What do I do! As I was about to ask her what was wrong she grabbed my hand. I strained my ears to hear what she was abut to say

"Need.."

"What is it that thou should need?" I asked getting worried by the minute

"Candy.." she moaned again. I rolled my eyes. This girl honestly needs candy to survive and waffles. She suddenly leaped out of the bed.

"CANDY HERE WE COME!" she started running towards the cave until I grabbed her wrist.

"You can't go out in umm that?" She was wearing a pair of trousers which she had cut to reach her thigh and one of my shirts. She always wore the most bizarre articles of clothing.

"I suppose your right" she sighed looking at her clothes "let me go put on some clothes" she muttered. I watched her retreating form. I found myself looking a bit lower than usual. I shook my head. That is no way to treat a lady friend who likes to sleep practically half naked. I guess it just had to do with teenage hormones. I walked to my room and put on a fresh shirt and trousers. I got this nagging feeling in the back of my head. It was telling me that I forgot something...

"Forget something?" her voice light and playful. She handed me my cloak and mask. It was painted so that I appeared normal

"Thank you" I smiled. I stuck out my arm."Shall we?"

"CANDY!" she shouted. She took my offered arm, hitched up her shirts, and sped off with me being dragged along. I laughed at my friends anxiousness.

We reached the outside world by the back door. We walked like any normal people. I saw something scurry up on Arachna's shoulder. I smiled. Moe was just as excited as his friend, here. We weaved ourselves into the morning bustle of the market place. I saw some exotic looking fruit and stopped to look at some. I picked up a rather interesting specimen. As I was examining it I heard a shrill shriek. I swirled around alert. There was a lady holding a fruit and a _very_ large spider on it, baring it's fangs, ready to attack. I just observed knowing that I couldn't do anything to control this woman's fate . It was about to sink in its' teeth. I closed my eyes waiting for a thud of the dead body falling. It never came instead I heard Arachna voice. I opened my eyes. I haven't heard her sing since the day she came into my life. Yet it was just as I remember it. _Sweet. Soft. Angelic_

"Oh why be feared when you can be loved?

Come with me to a magical place

I'll love you when nobody would

I'll be there to comfort you

In our magical land

Come with me and see the light of day

In our beautiful world!" The spider was now in the palm of her hand. It seemed to be in some sort of trance. I couldn't help but think of the words she just sang. It raised painful memories of the gypsies. All their beatings and leaving me to find my way in darkness. My mother's ace appeared also taunting me. I snapped back into reality when I applause. A crowd stood around Arachna. Some in fear and some in admiration. I grabbed her elbow and ran to the nearest Candy Shop. Away from prying eyes. She silently thanked me.

_But in the shadows of the Alleyway lay a dark and evil man. He smirked evilly and looked down at his short, pudgy accomplice._

"_She is the one your looking for right Master?" the short man asked fearfully_

"_Yes" the tall lanky man answered _

"_The one from the fire correct, Master?" he asked anxious now. The tall man walked away down the shadows of the street_

"_Yes indeed"_

**Me So what you think!**

**Erik: Why on Earth am I a Waffle?**

**Arachna: You don't like the name? *Cue Puppy Dog Pout ***

**Erik: *Looks around nervously * Of course I Love the name! Please don't cry!**

**Arachna: *Sobs ***

**Me: Oh look What you've done You Meany Bo beanie! *Points finger accusingly ***

**Erik: What DO I DO!**

**Me: *Facepalm * Comfort her You Idiot!**

**Erik: Oh *Hugs the upset Arachna * Shhh Don't cry Waffle is here? **

**Okay I just had to clear some things up then It'll get Juicy! **

**I don't want to be writing to a whole bunch of Crickets**

**Review? :) It makes me Smile :D **


	4. Old Memoir's

**Me: Hello!**

**Erik: I hate you *Glares * **

**Me: Grins evilly You'll hate me even more because *Arachna slaps hand over mouth * bcussrnsgskdapd**

**Erik: What?**

**Arachna: Shh! Don't want to spoil the Surprise!**

**Erik: Tell. Me. Now**

**Arachna: WAFFLES!**

**Me: YEAH! ON WITH THE STORY!*Looks around nervously ***

**Erik POV**

"Candy... Munch..Munch" I looked over my shoulder. Arachna had a large jawbreaker in her mouth. We were walking down the streets and trying to avoid getting squashed by the crowd. I had bags full of paper, pens, inks, and food. Arachna on the other hand, she had two large bags balanced in her arms. They were full of the most oddest assortment of objects. They were full of clocks, pieces of scrap metal, lot's of candy, carpentry tools, blacksmith tools, melody boxes, paperclips, clothe, needles, and buttons.

"Erik I need to make something to carry all this stuff because this exha- Eeep!" I heard her stop mid sentence I turned around but right as I was about to steady her a boy around our age beat me to it. He helped her stand upright again. His eyes looked her up and down. Arachna made no notice of this, but I on the other hand gave him a steady glare. Arachna had grown into a beautiful fine lady over the years. She had curves that reminded me of an hourglass and plump breast that I found this man glancing at. Though I was guilty and ashamed of the act as well. One day she came home from Ballet practice and I noticed that her suit was a bit too tight for her breast and caught myself staring. I scolded myself and vowed to always look at her face and not other...places. Her curly/wavy brown hair had grown long and looked like a caramel waterfall. Her eyes were a still a lovely shade of purple and were wide with curiosity and innocence just like the day I met her. I immediately decided I despised this boy.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" he helped her with her bags and looked respectfully back at her face

"Don't worry Monsieur I'm fine but I best be leaving" she said quickly. I smiled. Smart girl. The man looked at her then at me. A look of determination and disappointment flashed across his eyes. He put on a fake smile and rushed after Arachna. She rolled her eyes. I resisted the urge to laugh, so I stayed silent and walked beside her. He grabbed her elbow

"Mademoiselle umm are you sure you are aright?" he asked again. It took all my self-control not to rip his arm away and yell 'GET AWAY FROM HER SHES MINE!'. I did not just think that did I?

"I'm fine, thank you, though for your concern" she aid politely but firmly

"Oh okay" he backed away clearly disappointed. I inwardly smiled. Good riddance! Arachna looked sadly at his retreating. She always did hate hurting others feeling

"Arachna Don't.." I said but it was too late. She rushed off toward the boy

**Arachna POV**

I rushed after the boy, ignoring Erik's protests. I really did feel bad about it. I caught up with quickly. He turned around surprised.

"What brings you here?" He asked. That strange grin spread across his face. I smiled nervously back

"I was wondering if we could maybe have some lunch together umm at that little Cafe over there" I pointed He slashed a brilliant and surprisingly white toothy smile my way.

"I would love too. Until next time _mon ange_" he said happily turning the corner. I walked back to Erik. I really have to come up with some sort of wagon to carry all these bags. I walked back but stopped in my tracks. Erik standing calmly and face blank. But his eyes. Oh Dear something is wrong! I only got a glimpse but a million emotions flashed in those brilliant leafy green eyes. Pain, envy, anger, and longing. They were gone in a flash.

"Let's go" he said sternly. Moe looked at me from his shoulder. His look said _Arachna you've done it now_

I looked at him questioningly but he shook his head and turned around. I wonder what that was all about?

"Did I do something wrong?" he continued walking. Ignoring me. I didn't like being ignored.

"Erik!" I said sternly tapping my foot. We were in a more secluded area, shops lay empty, only one other human being walking on the same road.

"I do not like the way he looked at you. Like you were some piece of meat!" he confessed, yelling out the last few words in rage. I shrunk back a bit. I guess that would explain the funny look he was giving me

"Oh okay I guess I should of asked you and I only asked him because he seemed sad. Nothing more" I mumbled . He remained silent. I let out a sigh

"Nothing more?" he finally asked. I laughed.

"Of course not! I have you and Moe that's all I need!" I put down the bags and hugged him tightly

"Besides he may umm pleasant to look at? but I care not for any other boys except you and Moe" I said hoping to appease him.

"Really?" he asked as he turned his face toward me his eyes watery. I smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

"Of course Silly!" I said playfully. I picked up the bags and resumed walking back to the Opera House. I turned my head in his shocked direction

"Are you coming?" I teased. He walked over a small smile on his face

"Of course" we reached the Opera House and tiredly made it Home. I went in my room and set the bags on my desk. I flopped down face first on the bed exhausted. I grabbed my pocket watch and read the time.

_9:23._ My stomach rumbled. I groaned and rolled over on my face.

"Waffles are ready!" Erik called. Those three little words was all I needed to hear

"WAFFLES!" I sprinted out the room/cavern. I leaped and soared through the air. _It feels like I'm flying_ I thought. I did a flip and landed neatly in my chair. Erik grabbed two plates and walked over

"Show off" he snorted sitting across from me. I smirked and rolled my eyes

"Just give me damn waffles, Waffle" He chuckled and handed me my waffles which I practically inhaled. He grimaced

"This why I don't cook waffles" I got up and washed my plate and chugged some syrup straight from the bottle. He looked at me wide eyed. I raised an eyebrow

"You want some?" I asked innocently.

"Uh maybe not" he looked back down at his dry waffles then back at the bottle in my hand. I shook the bottle encouragingly.

"Oh what the hell give me bottle" I laughed since it was rare that Erik cursed and happily handed him what was left of the syrup. I looked at my pocket watch. _10:02. _Oh Man Madame Giry will have my head if I don't get there soon. I glanced at Erik who was busy eating his syrupy waffles.

"Madme Giry gonna kill me if I'm late! See ya later!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made it to rehearsal in less than five minutes. Never try putting on a tights in a hurry. Seriously. It leaves you with a very uncomfortable wedgie. I walked up to madame Giry. The other girls were stretching and gossiping. Madame Giry was trying to get their attention. I hid behind a nearby pillar hoping to sneak in

"Ladies! Ladies!" she huffed and cupped her hands together. I clapped my hands over my ears nad counted to three

"one..two..Three-"

"LADIES! ATTENTION PLEASE!" the girls jumped and even shrieked in surprise. She smiled in satisfaction. I tiptoed over to the group of and winced when Madame Giry called my name

"Arachna hurry and get over there" I stood by Alicia . She had blond hair and gray haunting eyes. She looked almost like a ghost with her pale skin but lively at the same time with her merry freckles on her small face. She was the only one who didn't shun me for being different. She looked kind of nervous eying Carolina, the Prima Donna and the most annoying snobbish person in the whole galaxy, warily. Leaned over and whispered

"What's up Alicia?" she turned toward me, her eyes never leaving Carolina.

"The ceiling and Pierre finally uh " she paused looking for the right words. It finally dawned on me

"Dumped her? Cast her out of his life? Had enough and finally done what he was supposed to do the moment she said yes?" I couldn't fight off the giggle attack anymore so I burst out laughing just as we were about to begin soon enough Alicia joined me, well not on the floor anyway. I lokeed around and wiped the tears from my eyes.I saw Madame Giry trying to glare at us but giving up and settled for shaking her head, I just grinned back sheepishly and waved. We were practicing for a play called Laughs Galore. It had lots of funny little tunes and witty dialogue which I found hilarious. I loved the dances they made me happy and they were random but had an air of elegance and superiority. We were rehearing the first act when I heard Carolina sneer

"She is soo Ugly and pitiful! Look at her! She doesn't belong with us!" she twirled past, followed by her followers, who snickering also. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on trying not to fall on my face. After two grueling hours of nasty comments and looks, Madame Giry finally called it a day.

"Okay Girls I think that should be enough for today" she walked off towards her room. I was about to head off toward the lair when a certain somebody stopped me.

"Where are you going freak?" Carolina sneered. The crowd behind her laughing cruelly. I tried walking past them but she shoved me back into Alicia.

"Where do you think you're going you little cretin!" Now it was on!

"I have a life unlike some people who like to stand in a mirror all day and wonder if they're pretty enough!" I shot back in one long breath. Everyone behind her gasped and then I felt a hand collide with my cheek. My eyes got teary but I refused to let one drop shed thus, giving her satisfaction. I opened my mouth to retort with a witty comeback but HIS voice made stop and close my moth shut.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HORRID HANDS ON MY WAFFLE GODESS!" I heard Erik shout in complete rage. I smirked when I saw her and her posse cowering in the room. His voice seemed to come from all around making it difficult to pinpoint his location.

"W-What D-Do you car for her any way?" Carolina stuttered

"THE PHANTOM DOES NOT GIVE REASONS! HE JUST Uh ..DOES WHAT HE PLEAESE! NOW BE GONE!" with those final words they screamed in terror and ran off. I slumped on the floor and sobbed. I felt someone sit beside me.

"It's alright Arachna." Alicia said hugging me. I gratefully returned the hug and sniffled.

"Okay let's go to the kitchen and see if they can make you some waffles" I smiled and took her offered hand. We walked towards the kitchen. I heard the faintest flutter of clothing and smiled. My Waffle is always there for me.

**Erik POV**

How dare that horrid beast of a girl lay her hands on my delicate, lovely, beautiful... I groaned trying to shake off those thoughts. I reached the lair and flopped down on my organ. My rage had faded but she will not go unpunished. I smirked and played some Mozart. I let the music take me to land of pure bliss. A land where appearance didn't matter and I could just be myself around evryone. I didn't hear anyone come in until I felt her lips on my cheek. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. I turned and saw a slight bruise on her cheek. I touched her cheek gently

"It's fine Waffle just a bruise that's all" she whispered. She sat down on the bench and moaned

"Ugh! I have to have lunch with the dude" she leaned against me pouting. I chuckled.

"Well you got yourself in this mess. What do you want me to do?" she looked up at me and smiled innocently

"Well you could always grab your Punjab Lasso..." she smiled sweetly. I raised an eyebrow

"I thought you said 'never use your powers for evil'" I smirked and she smacked me playfully

"No fair! Well I better go get ready" she mumbled and left towards her room. I noticed then that she was still wearing her ballerina suit. I shook my head chuckling softly. She's always hated wearing them. And complaining they were too tight and that the stagehands looked at her funny when she walked past. She almost burned all her ballet stuff but not before I stopped her. I sat down by the lake and took in my appearance. I light blue eyes and black curly hair with a strong jaw with it. Maybe if I squint just enough I might look normal..

"Waffle why can't dresses fall over the edge of the Earth!" I sighed and chuckled

"Well two things my dear Arachna" I paused dramatically "One the earth is round and two you always look..." I turned around and saw she was in a simple but beautiful and unique gown. It was purple with black spiders on the edges and cuffs. Her hair was in a ponytail. Two curly strands curled around her cheek and a black stone necklace finishing it off.

"..Beautiful.." I found myself blushing. _She's my best friend not something to stare at! _I scolded myself

"Oh thank you, Waffle" she blushed. I walked over to her

"Well you best be off then!" I said happily. I wasn't very comfortable with idea of her going to meet a stranger. She kissed my cheek and walked off

"Don't worry I'll be back! Besides you have Moe!" she shouted back. Her voice echoing off the walls. I sighed just as Moe landed on my shoulder

"Well guess it's just you and me, Moe" I murmured, watching her retreating form.

**Arachna POV**

I walked over to a Cafe and stepped inside. The smell of cookies and coffee filled my nostrils. I sighed and looked around for him. He sat in the back table, his black hair gelled back, his suit looked rather expensive. I walked over and took a seat by him. He smiled

"Aaah such a pleasure to be here with you Madame...?"

"Oh my name is Arachna Arachnid, Monsieur and you?" I asked politely. His smile brightened but not in a good way. I puzzled over this. He looked very familiar...

"Oh Goodness where are my manners! Excuse me Mademoiselle! My name is Julius Roux" he smiled dashingly. I felt my heart stop. A very bored looking waiter stopped by us

"What would you like to order?" she asked in monotone.

"We would like just coffees pleas and a side of bread" he told her looking up at me

"I hope you do not mind" he smiled at me

"Of course not Monsieur Roux" I said politely. I just brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Please call me Julius" The waiter came back and handed us our food. We sat in comfortable silence eating and making small talk

"You have a very interesting name Arachna" I felt my darker memories surface.

"I was given that name, if you excuse me Julius I have to be going" I put out some money. As I turned to leave I felt him grab my arm  
>"Arachna if you don't mind I'll very much like to see you again" he said softly<p>

"Oh umm I don't know"

"Well if you decide to grace me with your presence meet by the Opera Populaire tomorrow night at the entrance for tomorrows show" he said kindly. I nodded and left towards the Opera to the lair. I reached the Opera House fast and ran down towards the lair.

**Erik POV**

I sat on my armchair in the lair. My head snapped up when I heard running footsteps and a couple sobs. A blur of purple and black ran past me as it got out from the gondola. My eyes widened in realization

"Arachna?" I asked as the blur rushed into her room.I listened to her sobs. My heart filled with pain and concern upon hearing my Angel cry. I walked over to her room and quietly pushed aside the curtain that served as a door

"Arachna? What's wrong, my angel" I whispered. I sat down on beside her weeping form on the bed. I laid down beside and tentatively pulled her into a hug. My black coat wrapped around us with a _swoosh._ I stroked her hair.

"What is wrong my beautiful Waffle Goddess?" she turned in the bed and faced me. Her eyes were red and fresh with tears. It tore my heart in two to see her like this.

"E-Erik P-Ple-ease D-Don't Le-eave me" she stuttered sounding so frightened. In all our years together all I knew of her past that it was horrid and full of pain, as mine was. We never spoke about our past, seeing as it brought too many horrid memories. I only knew a couple little details, her too.

"How dare you think I'll ever leave you! You are like a sister to me!" I gasped pulling her tight subconsciously. She pulled me tighter too.

"Now tell Erik what happened, Child" I said firmly but gently as not to startle her. She sniffled and sat up. I sat up as well and pulled her to my chest stroking her hair

"I'm going to tell you something only Moe has heard. I don't think you'll like it"

"Tell me _Mon ange"_ I whispered in her ear. She sighed

"I was a very strange child, my father detested me for it, he called me 'Freak' or sometimes 'Demon'. And he beat me too." she stopped and took a shaky breath but her voice never faltering.

"I used to speak to uhh Insects and well they spoke back in their own way. So one day when I was about two, I only remember so much, a man came and threw me in a cage and I saw him hand my father a sack. I remember seeing my mother trying to beg my father for me back. He hit her across the face. The man took me and put me in a wagon, it smelled like Death" she shuddered

"I remember yelling for my mama and papa. My mother sat on the floor crying for me." she sniffled and shook her head

"Go on" I whispered encouragingly.

"After that he took me to his house and had a maid look after me. I learned to do chores and was practically his little servant. Though whenever I didn't do things right he would.." I felt my jaw harden. I winced when her words came out

"He would beat me and sometimes he'd take out a-a K-Knife. But nothing new compared to what my father did. Then when I was four my master's friend came over and saw me. His name was Alfonso Arachnid. Later he gave me a piece of chocolate and asked how I was doing. Later on when I was going to bed in my cell he came and took me away promising that I'd be safe. So I went with him and he and his wife raised me as their own. He was an Bug lover too and had rooms full of interesting species everywhere! He bread two of his best Tarantulas for me and that's how Moe was born" Her eyes gleamed in happiness taking on a pink color then suddenly dark purple.

"But when I was six in the middle of the night He woke me up. I still remember the smell of smoke. He picked me up but I cried for my Moe. He told my Foster Mother to lead me to safety while he'd go fetch the egg. But he never came back" she whispered the last words so soft that any other person wouldn't have been able to of heardit.

"The firemen pulled out a charred remain and inside was Moe. My foster Mother took me to Paris, which is where I am now, she bought a little cottage away from the city. One day I was waiting for her to come back from the market. Two days past and she never returned. I went out into the city myself and I noticed a policemen coming towards me. He asked if I knew an Aimé Arachnid. I confirmed it. He said she had been trampled to death by a stagecoach. He promised me they'd catch him. The stagecoach maniac was never caught. He asked me if I had any relatives nearby and for some strange reason I lied and said yes. When I was eight I had learned to remain unseen and unheard like a ninja. I learned to box from an retired Boxer who use to give me leftover scraps at the bakery he worked at. I also learned to, which I felt guilty about every time, to steal food without leaving a trace." she sighed and closed her eyes. In return I told her my story (**A/N: I believe many of you already know his history) **we lay there in silence. Out of nowhere her giggles pierced the the silence

"What is so funny?" I asked, confused. What is there to laugh about?

"I just realized that we both have terrible luck" she giggled. I rolled my eyes but then became serious again

"What was your Master's name again?" I asked

"His name was Alfred Roux"

**REVIEW! :D please? ^-^**


	5. Battle Of The Feathers

**A/N: I decided that the disclaimer from the first chapter sticks with the whole story Okay! And thanks so much for the reviews People I feel Loved !^-^ **

**And Don't Forget Your Kleenex! This chapter is well you'll see ;)**

**Erik POV **

Arachna cuddled her face into my chest

"Waffle, I'm scared" her voice called out, a little muffled.

"Why would you be scared? He can't come and hurt you now no one even knows you're down here except Madame Giry and myself" I sad confused and pulling her tighter. What man in his right mind would despise his daughter so, to abuse her and then whisk her away like an unwanted toy? I trembled with new found rage for this horrible man. I closed my eyes hoping it'll keep me from doing something rash. Fathers were supposed to protect their children.

"_Says how much you know! Your own Father never wanted anything to do with you or your mother!" _an annoying voice nagged in my head. I was about to snap back at the meddlesome little voice when Arachna spoke

"He always finds a way to know. A-And" her voice trembled and with a choked sob she cried out

"The M-Man I went to have lunch with was his S-SON!" My eyes shot opened when this news reached my ears. I quickly pulled her up into a sitting position and looked intensely in her red puffy eyes

"Please tell me he didn't ask you to dinner too!" I cried out worried for my friend and the dangers that this man poses on her her. She turned a deathly pale

"I have to or he'll suspect something" she whispered.

"I'm coming with you" muttered under my breath so only I could hear. I got up and left towards my room calling over my shoulder

"I'm gonna make waffles!" I shouted hoping to brighten up the mood

"I LOVE YOU FOREVER, WAFFLE!" she yelled. I chuckled and made my way over to the kitchen

**Arachna POV**

I moaned as the syrupy goodness filled my mouth. Waffles always make me happy no matter what and this is one of those times.

"I see you are feeling better" Erik smirked, propping his elbows on the table, looking at me knowingly

"Waffles are my happiness" I replied happily. I got up from my chair and dumped my dishes into my new invention. I turned the wooden dial and immediately the sound of water and a smooth engine filled my ears. I sighed happily

"Your inventions never cease to amaze me" I giggled and took his hand

"Come Carolina has been in need of punishment lately" I smirked evilly grabbing a small baggy

"What's in the bag, If I may be so bold as to ask?" he asked looking at the bag curiously. He reached over to grab it when I pulled it to my chest

"Tsk Tsk, Erik" I playfully scolded

"You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to steal a woman's bag" He glared at me and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. I burst out laughing and eventually fell on the floor, clutching my sides, tears streaming down my face. He growled and picked me back up. I wiped the tears from my eyes

"That never fails to make me laugh" I giggled running deeper into the catacombs

"Try to catch me, Waffle!" I shouted back playfully. I maneuvered my way through the many deadly traps as graceful as a ballerina. I silently thanked God for all those years running skillfully through the many people with the police on my tail and for my ballet lessons. I strained my ears, listening for anything. Years of silently trekking the Opera House in the dark made me, sadly Erik too, very dangerous in darker places where any one else would have been stumbling over their own two feet! I was about to move when I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I let out a shriek of surprise then growled when turned to see Erik's smirking face. He leaned into my ear, His lips barely brushing against my ear

"I found you" he said in his melodic voice as if singing some unknown tune

"No fair" I mumbled angrily. He smiled and led me to where The Prima Donna was. He slid back the mirror. I stepped inside feeling very mischievous. I rolled on the floor and looked around dramatically before plopping down on the bed to think

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked over and saw amusement twinkling in his blue eyes.

"I'm thinking of- Oh Wait I Got It!" I snapped my fingers, making Erik jump. I stood up and took in a deep breath trying to clear my mind

**Erik POV**

I watched in confusion as Arachna jumped up and took in a deep breath. I decided to remain silent an observe what overcame my strange companion. When she opened her eyes I couldn't help but gasp. The whites in her eyes were replaced by a deep purple, making them look almost black. She opened her mouth and a ghostly song streamed out. It sent shivers down my spine

"_Come to me,_

_My children of the Night,_

_Come to me,_

_Where the fun never ends,_

_To me,_

_Come in my dark embrace,_

_Enjoy what the dark offers,"_

she started humming the haunting melody, her purple orbs closed. I heard thousand of little footsteps like a small army. I looked towards the door and saw millions upon millions of Bugs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Like an exotic rainbow. They all seemed to be swaying as if in a trance and I felt myself falling as well.

"_Come to me,_

_Envelop in the Darkness,_

_Dance with me_

_Come With Me_

_Let me show you the wonders of the Dark!"_

She finished the song with a very low note.

"Come I need you here in the shoes. And you on the ceiling.." she continued giving them all directions.

We hid behind the mirror when we heard approaching steps

"..I tell Ya! She's a little freak! A witch" Carolina sneered.

She always sneers maybe that's why her voice sound like nails scraping against a chalkboard?

"Oh Yes Maybe she's probably the Phantoms little whore too!" Isma laughed. I heard Erik growl behind me, his grip on my waist tightening. How did his hands get on my waist? I wondered

Isma was one of Carolina's closest friend. She was short and plump with had a rater large nose. She had tan skin and red curly hair. She's a singer as well. Well Olivia on the other hand had Blonde straight hair and cold piercing blue eyes.

"She's a witch no doubt!" they're voices were nearing the room.

"Did you see her and filthy Bug of hers! Next chance I get I'm sending one of the maids the to go squish the horrid thing" Olivia spat in disgust. I heard a growl coming from my shoulder. Moe was glaring daggers at the door. I smirked

"Don't worry they got whats coming to them" I said evilly, rubbing my hands together, letting out a evil cackle. Erik smacked my head and ushered me to be quiet. A couple tarantulas, that were on the ceiling, closed the door and the fun began.

"Yeah she's-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Carolina screamed. A swarm of deadly wasps buzzed around her as she swatted at them. They ,thankfully, dodged each attack skillfully and effortlessly.

"HEPL ME!" Screamed Isma as a small squad of spiders scurried around and inside her dress, causing her to dance around the room. Olivia lay coughing on the floor with a small group of Stink beetles ,who were looking quite proud of themselves. Me and Erik ran away to the lair in a fit of giggles. I was laughing so hard that my sides were beginning

"Did you see their faces!" I laughed looking up at Erik. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard" he bent down ad picked me up.

"You need to chilax a little" I giggled. He raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Chilax?" He asked his eyes twinkling with amusement

"Chill and Realx make Chilax!" I smiled heading over to my room. I ripped off the dress an the annoying corset. I slipped on a comfortable whit ruffled t-shirt and a pair of Erik's trousers.

"Aahh that's better" I sighed happily.

"Erik I'm bored" I whined waling up to him he scribbled down something. He looked up annoyed.

"Why don't you play with that friend of yours, Alicia" he suggested picking up his quill and scribbling some notes

"Okay" I sighed

I reached inside my bag and pulled out a sandwhich. Erik sent a questioning glance towards the sandwich.

"People get hungry you know!" I said defensibly ,walking off.

I found Alicia in the bedroom that all the other ballerinas and singers share. She was laying down on the bed staring at the peeling white paint on the ceiling. I smiled mischievously and tiptoed toward the bad

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She jumped up and screamed twice as loud.

AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she turned around and glared daggers a me. I looked back at her

"What?" I said innocently. I was met with a pillow knocking me down on my tush.

"Hey! Not Fair!" I whined then stood and grabbed a nearby pillow. I jumped on Alicia's bed letting loose a battle cry before I smacked her with the pillow.

"It's On!" Alicia laughed jumping away and grabbing a pillow. A couple girls stumbled in and I jumped from behind the door, where I had hidden, and smacked them with a pillow before running around the room.

Two Hours later...

Every single woman employee in the Opera House,Minus Carolina, Olivia, Isma, and Madame Giry, were participating in the Battle Of The Feathers. I ran around and giggled getting smacked a couple times. Even the older woman were having a couple laughs and tossing a few pillows. I stood on top of a dresser and yelled for everybody's attention

"ATTENTION LADIES" I yelled. Everyone immediately looked in my direction

"Let's say we pay a visit to per se a certain spoiled ballerina and her cronies?" I asked feeling my mischievous side take over. Everyone rushed out of the room quietly and giggling with excitement. We reached the Prima Donna's room. I silently counted to three

"One.." the giggling and chatter ceased all at once

"Two.." they all pulled up their weapons err pillows I mean up

"Three!" I shouted we all rushed in to see Carolina gasp in surprise. Everyone went crazy and by the time we left I think Carolina and her friend had enough feathers to last a lifetime.

"What's going on here?" we heard Madame Giry call from another room. We all stopped wide eyed, then ran like frighten mice to our positions, as though nothing ever happened. I manged to get a couple lady bugs to clean the fathers in the Dormitories. I smiled and slipped through the door as I saw Madame Giry gasp when she saw Carolina, Isma, Olivia tied to each other with feathers in their hair, clothes, and mouths. I slipped inside the dark familiar tunnel. Instantly my smile died when I thought what I had to do tonight. I sighed and got in the Gondola and rowed away.

"I'm Back!" I cried out strutting in. Erik looked up with amusement twinkling in his eyes

"Soo what did you and Alicia do?" I smirked and pushed aside the curtains to my room and closing them back up

"Nothing really" I said struggling to unbutton the shirt.

"Oh really it sure didn't sound like nothing" I tore off the shirt and removed my trousers.

"Then why you asked" I replied pulling on a dress. I struggled to pull up the zipper on my corset

"No reason" he said pretending to sound innocent. I fumbled with the zipper some more before giving up and sighing

"Erik! I need help! The stupid zipper won't zip up!" there was some silence before he replied

"Are you well umm.. clothed?" I laughed and nodded my head, knowing he couldn't see me

"Yes Erik! It's only the back zipper on my corset! Now get your ass over here!" I smirked listening to his boots silently tapping their way over here. He pulled aside the curtain and fumbled with the zipper.

"Damn zipper.." He muttered under his breath. I giggled. His bare hands brushed over my back making me internally shiver._ Weird?_ I thought _That's never happened before..._He sighed and finally got the blasted thing zipped up.

"Why do women wear those infernal things?" he asked. I turned toward him and smiled

"It's a girl thing..Though I hate it. It makes us woman look slimmer? I think?" I mumbled/asked. Erik chuckled and then grew serious

"Be careful okay?" he told me firmly, grabbing me by the shoulders and looking into my soul with his piercing gaze

"I promise" I whispered. He pulled me into my chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist

"I-I Don't know w-what I'd do if I lost y-you" he said, his voice cracking. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine. His beautiful blue eyes were watery with unshed tears. I smiled and stood on my tippy toes. I gave him a sweet little kiss on his cheek. I reached up towards his mask. He flinched slightly, but allowed me to remove his mask. I traced his deformities. He sighed and leaned into my touch, closing his eyes with a small smile. I reached up on my tippy toes, since Erik was like 6'0 and me only 5'7, and placed a longer, but sweet kiss on his cheek. I stood back down and stepped out his embrace. Immediately missing the comforting warmth

"It's time for me to go, Erik" He opened his eyes reluctantly

"Okay" he said reluctantly. I bye sadly and walked out. I got this really funny feeling in my stomach. It told me this might be the last time I'll ever see my home again. I sighed and took my first step out through the Opera doors and waited patiently by the door.

_Unbeknownst to the girl a shadow lurked watching over her_...

**Julius POV**

"You've done me proud, Son" boomed the voice of my father. He sat in a big velvet chair, faincg the fireplace where the fire cackled very now and then.

"Thank you Father" I said proudly.

"Don't fail me Son. I shall get back what's rightfully mine" he muttered out the last few words dangerously

"I shall not disappoint, Father" I walked out of the room and towards the famous Opera Populaire

**Arachna POV**

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. I watched a hundreds of couples and families entered. I sighed an rubbed my arms, trying to stay warm.

"Shall we enter, my lady" A deep voice rumbled. I looked up at Julius and noticed he was wearing a _very_ expensive suit. I put on a very convincing smile and took his arm

"Of course!" We entered and took our seat in one of the balconies. I sat down comfortably, but wishing I brought some snacks...

**Erik POV**

I was crouched besides one of the gargoyles. I watched as Julius approached Arachna. Arachna gave him one her smiles that said 'I'm just gonna smile and pretend that I actually want to be here'. I chuckled quietly as they exchanged a few words and stepped inside arm in arm. I snuck inside the theater and slipped inside _my _box and watched the Opera and occasionally sneaked inside their box to see if everything was alright. Arachna had a glazed look on her face, one that meant she was daydreaming. After about an hour, the Opera ended and they took their leave. I slipped out of the box and near an dark alley as they talked

**Arachna POV**

After the Opera we stepped outside and I felt the cold harsh wind numb my face.

"Arachna would you like to accompany me to the lake?" he asked. I bit my lip knowing that Erik wouldn't approve of this.

"W-Well umm actually I have to head back home.." I murmured. I turned to leave but something held me down. I turned and saw that Julius still had my arm connected with his

"Uh Julius I kinda need to leave and that requires for you to detach yourself form my arm" I said annoyed now. He chuckled darkly making him look sinister in the darkness.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Mademoiselle" I saw a couple of burly strong men step out. My eyes widened

"Oh no.." I whispered. They were about six at of them now circled around me. Before any of them could grab me I saw a piece of rope fly through the air and around. With a strong pull the man was knocked onto his back and into a dark alley. I immediately took action and socked one guy in the stomach. I saw a blur of black and white jump beside me.

"It's about time you showed up!" I smirked dodging a club

"I forgot my Punjab Lasso in the lair" he aid sheepishly avoiding a knife. I was about to open open my mouth to speak when I saw Erik get a deep gash in his arm my one of the men. They manged rip the Lasso in pieces (How they did that will remain a mystery) I screamed when he fell to the ground when someone punched his head. You'd think someone would hear us? Well we some how magically manged to run ourselves into a secluded area. I was about to run towards him, when I felt a powerful blow of one of the clubs connect with the back of my head. I fell towards the floor. I saw Erik try to weakly get up but hit with a bat making him moan out in pain. I saw him look towards me with tears in his eyes. I gave him a look that said 'It's okay you tried your best'. I felt one of the men kick Erik on the back of his head making leaving him unconscious. One of the men gruffly lift me up and throw me into a cage. I whimpered and held my head. I looked down at my hands. They were all bloody and smeared with dirt. I saw something crawl towards my cage and saw it was Moe. I smiled weakly trying desperately to stay conscious. I whispered or more like croaked out

"Go..Take ..care of ..him..my precious.." then I saw him scurry away, probably to get help, I felt my head getting heavier by the minute as the carriage moved onwards. Then the world turned black.

**Press The Button And You Shall Receive A Virtual Pie...**


	6. Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or 'Dream'**

**A/N: I've managed to update on my brothers laptop. Shhh he doesn't know I'm using it! I wrote this chapter in a hurry so sorry for the horribleness. But I promise **

**I shall Finish this story or so help me I'll Never lay eyes on another Waffle again :O**

**FOR WAFFLES! **

**Cuddles POV**

_Hmm..maybe this one?_

"AAAAAHHH A SPIDER" _okay not that room. _I walked under the next door. _FINALLY! _I walked onto her shoulder and poked her cheek

"OH MY- oh it's just you" Madame Giry gasped after she jumped a foot in the air.

"What do you want? And where is Erik and Arachna? I haven't seen them in a while." she scrunched up her nose. I pulled on her finger. _If she farts I'm going to kill something..._ I waved my hand for her to follow. To where all the grief and madness begins.

**Erik POV**

_Ugh My head. _I groaned and rolled onto my back. I felt something crawl on my head. I might have swiped it off but I recognized the velvet legs on my forehead. I heard someone familiar gasp and kneel by my side I opened my eyes painfully to see Madame Giry staring worriedly at me. I opened my mouth to ask where I was but she put her fingers to my lips before I could speak. .

"Hush child we must get you out of here before whoever did this" she motioned to my banged up body "Get's a chance to finish the job" I groaned in response. She lifted me up and put my arm over her shoulders. I smiled gratefully

"Where's Arachna?" I asked panicked as we hobbled towards the Opera House.

"I was hoping you knew" she had tears in her eyes. I gripped my hands into fists

"I'll find her" I said with determination. Hell! I'd go up to god and demand her location if I could! We headed into an alley that served as another passage underground. We made made it to my lair and Madame Giry tended to my wounds. I would have protested but I was weak and just laid down. She stood up once she was done

"I know you are weak now but that won't stop me from getting some answers as to what happened to the poor girl." she walked out the room. When I could no longer hear her footsteps I broke down and sobbed int the pillow. Moe patted my cheek with empathy. It's all my fault she's gone! If only I could have been stronger I could ha_ve _saved her. I cried myself to sleep every night since.

I ate small portions of food, whenever I remembered to eat and spent most of my days moping around. During nightfall I would search the cities of France, never getting any sleep. I tiredly walked back, hiding in the shadows. It has been five years since her kidnapping and tonight was the last time I would search for her. I had grown distant and more cold in her absence. Moe had remained with me and was silent and miserable without _her_. I sighed and sat down and wrote a letter to the manger, demanding my money. I signed it with O.G. and stamped it with my trademark red skull and headed towards his office. I passed by Arachnas room. Usually I never even glanced at her room nevertheless entered it. I suddenly felt a strong urge to go inside. Being unable to turn around, I just let it take me. I stepped inside and looked at her familiar Waffle bed and all her little inventions scattered around. The last time I stepped in here was when I had her in my arms on the bed. Safe and sound. I blinked the tears and stepped out of the room, my cape twirling behind me. I smirked looking at it twirl

**Flashback! :D**

"Look at this Waffle!" Arachna giggled. We were inside the dressing room, playing around and trying on the many different costumes. Arachna was wearing a cape and a ball mask. She ran ran around room shouting

"Imma gonna kill all the plants in the world!" she did a little evil laugh. I smiled and found a black cape with some red velvet in the inside.

"No you won't" I stood on top of a box "For I shall defeat you!" I jumped off, my cape swirling in the air around me. I landed in front of Arachna when her jaw dropped and her licorice fell out

"How did you do that!" I frowned

"Do what?" she swiveled around with the cape

"Ya know! The cool awesome cape thingy!" she clapped her hands jumping up and down

"A good magician never reveals his secret" I smirked and headed towards the Lair.

"Hey! No fair meany pants!" she yelled after me.

**End of Flashback D:**

I never knew she would cause such a great impact on me. I sighed and headed towards the managers office then off to Christine.

_years later..._

**Arachna POV**

I sat in my cage in the dark. The rats scurrying about my cage. I missed Erik terribly. I never forgot him and I had a plan to escape today. My master, oh how I hated calling him that, he was probably about to come down for my daily beatings. I had learned to ignore the pain by thinking of the things that make me most happy. Waffles, Moe, the Opera House, making little trinkets, and mostly my bestest friend ever, Erik. But sooner or later I would have to come down to reality and feel the pain, solitude, and longing. I was snapped out of my thinking state when I heard the door slam open and closed. I heard thundering footsteps come towards my cage, the footsteps more pronounced and dignified as they came closer. I sat up straighter and made my dress, or more like rags sewn together, presentable.

"Why hello my dear" He smiled evilly. I frowned

"Have you come to beat me again?" I folded my arms over my chest

"Don't get witty with me girl!" he unlocked the cage roughly and pulled me out by the arm knocking me to the floor. He reached for his whip and whipped me. I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place.

**Flashback :D**

I was in the garden having a tea party with a couple lady bugs.

"Do ya want moar?" She nodded her head and I placed some tea that mother saved me in a little leaf cup I made. I giggled and ran inside the house where Momma was knitting.

"Momma!" She looked towards me, her purple eyes shining

"Hello darling" she smiled at me. I jumped into her arms smiling happily up at her. Her black straight hair was pulled into a bun. I yawned and looked up at her. She smiled and carried me to bed. She tucked me in and kissed my nose.

"Goodnight my little angel" she turned to leave but I grabbed her hand

"Sing for moi Momma" I asked. She smiled sweetly at me

"_Close your eyes and fall asleep.  
>Don't make a sound, not even a peep.<br>I'll sing to you in a voice soft and sweet,  
>Drift with the night, just sleep.<br>Dream, Dream, while lullabies play.  
>You'll feel the day just slip away.<br>Dream, Dream, Dream of your day.  
>You'll feel the day just fade." <em>she handed me my white teddy bear named Waffles.

"_So cuddle up in bed and hold your bear tight.  
>He'll keep you warm all through the night.<br>The moon will rise, the stars will shine,  
>It's lullaby time, just sleep." <em>I yawned and fell asleep with my mother by my side, protecting me from scary monsters that'll try and eat my toes.

**End of Flashback D:**

I opened my eyes and saw him putting his whip away. He picked me up and threw me into my cage. I grimaced as I looked at the new additions to my collection. I sighed and curled up into a ball, falling into a dreamless dream.

"Arachna wake up!" I groaned as someone continued to shake my shoulders.

"Do you want to escape and jump into Romeos arms or sleep in this filthy cage?" I immediately sprang up

"One ticket to freedom please!" Hero chuckled and stepped aside. Hero was one of Alfreds maids. She had miraculously stumbled upon me and brought me little scraps of bread and water when she could. She had promised to help me escape. Right now the Roux family were all snug in their beds and the guards dosing off as well. I climbed out of the cage and we tiptoed towards the stairs. We qiuetly made it out the backdoor.

"Okay I saved enough money to get us some train tickets" she held up two train tickets "I also packed a few of my possessions in my suitcase" she whispered. I nodded my head and we silently trekked out onto the lawn. I heard a twig snap beneath my foot.

"Oh Crud" I heard the savage growls and barks of the guard dogs. Hero had turned pale. I reached for her arm and yelled

"RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE!" she sprinted off towards the gates.

"NO PROBLEM!" she shrieked. She ran ahead of me. I risked a look back and saw the massive hound baring it's teeth right behind me.

"RUN FASTER!" I yelled. I knew we weren't gonna make it without one of us being pounced on by Doggysaurus. I opened my mouth and tried to clear my head. Pretty soon the haunting melody came forth

"_Come to me,_

_My children of the Night,_

_Come to me,_

_Where the fun never ends,_

_To me,_

_Come in my dark embrace,_

_Enjoy what the dark offers,_

_Come to me,_

_Envelop in the Darkness,_

_Dance with me_

_Come With Me_

_Let me show you the wonders of the Dark!" _

_I heard the sounds of little feet marching, some barking, and a whimper. I reached the gate and sighed in relief_

_"What was THAT!" Hero asked/shouted_

_"I'm the princess of all insects" I said nonchalantly. She shook her head. My ears perked up a bit when I heard a loud clicking._

_"Quick get down" I yelled just as a bullet whizzed past my ear. I sighed in relief. Hero pulled me off the floor, grabbed her suit case and high tailed it out of there with me at her heels. We boarded the train exhausted, sweaty, and triumph._

_"That was exciting and fun"I yawned as I stretched out on the seat._

_"Exciting, yes" put her head on my shoulder "Fun? Hell no!" I chuckled_

_"Well it was new and Goodnight" I listened to the rumbling of the train as it headed home_

_"Here I come Waffle"I whispered_

_**Review? **_

_**They should make the review button have flashy lights so people will notice it.**_

_**Just nothing that will cause seizures though.**_


	7. Waffles?

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO :(**

**A/N: **_**Thank You Guys for reviewing the last chapter! I really do appreciate it makes me smile and gives me a reason to write 3 Love ya! Here's a new Chapter to quench your thirsty minds! **_

_**Arachna POV**_

_"Hey! Arachna wake up!" someone was shaking my shoulders. "Don't make me slap you silly" I groaned and opened my eyes. Hero was hovering over me frowning_

_"Come on!" she picked me up into sitting position "I can't have you walking around in that!" I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked at my dress. It was covered in dirt and grime with a little blood here and there. _

_"I guess you're right" I mumbled. She handed me some black trousers, a gray shirt, and a pair of clean shoes. _

_"Hurry, the train only stops for an hour and I wanna sight see for a bit before we're stuck in here again" Hero whined. I rushed off towards a room where I could change and wash up. Once I was done, Hero dragged me and pushed me out the train. We walked around a bit, me pointing to all the neat buildings and Hero, at all the trees and plants. Some people gave me funny looks and I just shook it off. No point in worrying over what others think. Because it drives you insane._

_"Oh! Look!" Here pointed to bookstore "Let's go check it out!" The aroma of dust and new paper filled my nose. It reminded me of Erik. I sighed and wandered off to the fantasy section. I heard Hero trying to bargain with clerk. I rolled my eyes and looked through the big front window. I nearly fainted. Oh crud. They saw me. Three of Alfred's men were shoving people aside approaching the bookstore. I ran towards Hero_

_"Come on just drop it one-" I pulled her out of store and ran inside a little forest. I ran deeper inside then jumped into a bush_

_"What the H-" I slapped a hand over her mouth just as they approached_

_"I don't see them anywhere, Boss" Said the smallest but definitely not weakest_

_"I saw them run off here" He looked at some bushes near us. Hero grew paler as one neared . He had red hair a large scar across his cheek. He reached inside the bushes. I held my breath as his hands glided over my face, cheek, neck, breasts.._

_"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" I yelled lunging at him. He screamed and Hero did the same as well_

_"PERVERT!" she yelled clawing his face. We both jumped off as the others rushed towards us._

_"RUN!"_

_"ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU!" Hero yelled as we sprinted deeper inside_

_ Suddenly I heard some very loud and familiar buzzing. I smirked as I heard their shrieks of pain. _

_"Ya gotta love em wasps!" I called in front of me_

_"How do you do that!" _

_"I'm made of awesomesauce and some people just aren't" I said nonchalantly. One down two to go. I looked behind and noticed the red head and their leader were only a few feet behind._

_"OH MY WAFFLES RUN FASTER!" I yelled trying to quicken my pace. I must've tripped over a rock or something because I felt myself falling face first into the floor. _

_"ARACHNA!" Hero yelled kneeling beside moi. _

_"Run! I can take care of myself" I grunted_

_"But-"_

_"Go" I snapped. She got up and glanced at me sadly before taking off. The two men approached me dangerously_

_"Well, Well what do we have 'ere men?" The Leader said_

_"Can we have a little fun with her before we turn her in boss" He licked his lips "She seems pretty and innocent enough" I grimaced as I stood up._

_"Any last words Sweetheart?" mocked their Leader._

_"Yes, Can I sing?" they both looked dumbfounded_

_"I guess?" said the red head or more like asked, eying his Boss. His boss shrugged and leaned against a tree trunk._

_"Amuse moi, Girly" he smirked. I sighed. I've never tried this on people. Well it worked on bugs, why can't it work on people. ___Here goes.___ I cleared my head of all thoughts_

_"_Come, come,__

__Hear my voice,__

__Make the fatal choice" ___They were both swaying to music. ___I really thought this wouldn't work! ___I took another deep breath_

_"___Jump in the stream,__

__Where you can dream,__

__This is where I say bye, __

_ _And where you Die," __

_I hummed the tune as they walked further into the forest. I sighed and began to head in the direction____Hero had run off in._

_"Hero!" I called out "You can come out now!" I heard some rustling in the bushes. Being the curious person I am, I decided to have a peek. _

_"Is that you Hero?" I whispered. I parted the bushes and Hero's blonde head poked out. _

_"Pop goes the Weasel!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and helped her up_

_"Next time you do that I'll have a hammer nice and ready for your pretty head" I smirked evilly. She pouted and crossed her arms_

_"We missed our train and I left my suitcase with all the money there" I smiled at her cheerfully_

_"We could walk? It's still early and the walk will only be" I paused looking around_

_"Well we're not so far way so we'll make it there around late at night" she groaned and I pulled on her arm, leading us out of the forest_

_"Or it could be further" I laughed as she hit me playfully_

__Hours Later...__

_"I'm tired!" Hero called out behind me. I was feeling a bit faint since I hadn't eaten in a while. _

_"We're almost" I yawned "There!" I shouted jumping up and down. _

_"How old are you?" Hero asked me_

_"Like umm..." I thought for a while before my stomach growled. Hero raised her eyebrow_

_"Hungry?" I nodded_

_"I could soooo go for a waffle" I sighed thinking of the yellowy goodness_

_"Waffle?" her teeth chattered._

_"I'll tell ya later" I answered. We stared up at the magnificent building in silence. ___It still looks the same after all these years__

_"Is there where you used to live?" Hero asked gazing up at the building in awe_

_"And where you will too" I said quietly. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. After so many years without music or Waffles, It's a miracle I'm able to have a chance to experience it all once more. Hero saw my tears and pulled me into a hug._

_"Do you think I stand a chance as a ballerina?" She asked looking up at me. I laughed and hugged her tighter_

_"Of course! You walk with such grace and poise. They'll be more than happy to accept you!" I said before letting go. I walked up to door and shook the handle _

_"Damn door is locked" I muttered under my breath. I looked around the street and found a discarded twig. I smiled and picked it up. _

_"How on Earth do you expect the door will pop open with a twig?" I smirked_

_"Just like this!" I said triumphantly as the door swung wide open._

_"What next? You open a safe with a shoe?" she said as we walked inside._

_"This place is huge!" I gave her a look to be silent as I closed the door. Years of being in the dark cellar __and playing in the caverns gave me the ability to see clearly in the dark, while Hero stumbled behind me._

_"Ouch!" she cried as she bumped into a wall. I glared at her_

_"Shhh people are sleeping" I said. I clenched my stomach as it began to cramp_

_"What happened?" she asked, gripping my arm tightly._

_"I'll be fine once I eat something" I said weakly before moving on_

_"Okay" Hero said uncertainly as I led us through the dark hallway. ___Swoosh! ___I halted in my tracks._

_"Please tell me that was a cape you magically put on" I asked fearfully_

_"I wish it was" she answered back. Suddenly I felt something go around my throat. I was about to warn Hero, when the rope tightened around my neck and my back collided with something solid but alive _

_"Who do you think you are to trespass in___ my Opera___!" a voice yelled. I gasped for air, not being able to see my captor. I saw Hero trying to stand her ground_

_"Umm we just uh came back-umm" Hero sighed giving up. I lifted up my leg up and kneed him in the groin. He cried out in pain, momentarily letting me go. I dropped to floor, holding my throat, gasping for air. Hero had fainted dead away on the carpet. My attacker picked me up roughly and turned me towards him roughly. That's when I saw a sight all too familiar and one that I missed terribly. Erik. He obviously didn't recognize me and stared angrily in my eyes. His jaw was clenched shut. I had a burst of strength and I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He jumped back. I looked up at his shocked and confused face _

_"I've missed you so much, Waffle" I sniffled. His face changed from confusion and anger into shock and happiness_

_"Arachna!" He shouted in happiness. He picked me up and spun me circles. I laughed as he spun me. He set me down on my feet. I hugged him tight and kissed his mask. He smiled and kissed my nose, my two cheeks, forehead, and my nose again. _

_"Get a room you two lovebirds!" Hero groaned turning around. I laughed and hugged her._

_"This is Hero she helped me escape and this" I motioned to Erik "Is Erik" she gasped and hugged him. Erik awkwardly patted her head. Hero pulled away frowning_

_"Is this how you greet you bestest friend?" she pointed to the rope. Erik looked down at his feet shamefully_

_"It's okay I forgive you Waffles! What bout you?" I looked at Hero with my puppy eyes_

_"How on Earth do you live with her if looks at you like that?" she asked Erik. Erik shrugged his shoulders_

_"I really have no idea" Hero sighed_

_"I forgive him just..just stop looking at me like that!" I smiled and nodded_

_"Who's out there?" I heard someone familiar call out. My eyes widened widely. I grabbed Hero's and Erik's arm and ran towards one of the secret passage ways. We slipped inside but not before Erik's cape gave a swoosh sound. _

_"I'm hungry" I pouted. Erik smirked at me knowingly._

_"Waffles?" I grinned widely_

_"WAFFLES! WHOOOO!" I yelled running down the cavern. Erik chuckled and led Hero towards the lair_

_"What are waffles?" she whispered in his ear_

_"You'll find out soon enough" he whispered back_

_**Hero did not abandon her in the forest she waited for her like a true friend instead of taking off completely. Just saying! :)**_

_**REVIEW! THE POWER OF WAFFLES COMMAND YOU TO! :D**_


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, If I did I'd make someone randomly walk up to Christine and smack her silly**

_**Me:Aaah just a nice, relaxing, semi-normal chapter**_

**Erik: Well I least I have my waffle Goddess back *Looks at Arachna adoringly as she plays with Moe ***

**Me: I don't know if I should 'Awww' Or barf**

**Erik: *Scowls * My heart belongs to Christine only!**

**Me: Sure it does.. **

**Erik: Shut up.**

**Me: ****Touche**

**Erik POV**

It felt so wonderful again to have my little friend. I've never felt more happy to eat waffles. I watched as she prepared the waffles, her friend watching curiously. She had gotten taller and her eyes still shone with that everlasting little spark. I tapped my fingers on the table as Hero set the table. Though I have to admit she has grown lovelier and more exquisite since I last saw her. I fet my eyes wander off her face. I blushed as she walked over to the table. Completey unaware of my rather naughty thoughts I had fash through my mind

"The waffles of awesomeness are officially ready!" she declared plopping two waffles on each plate. I watched as Hero stared at the waffles

"How do you eat it?" she asked poking it with her fork. I grabbed the honey off the table and poured it on her waffles

"Stick your fork in it and bite it" I said as I took a bite of my own. I watched Arachna with a big grin on her face as Hero took a bite.

"Hmmm" she chewed and swallowed. By this time Arachna was shaking with excitement and I myself a little excited

"This actually," she swallowed "Is pretty good"

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Arachna squealed as she jumped in her chair. Arachna, like old times, inhaled her waffles. I rolled my eyes as I took everyone's plate to wash. I came back after I was done and found Hero half asleep and Arachna asleep with her face on the table. I sighed and picked up Arachna bridle style.

"Hero you can the spare room and I'll go put Arachna in bed" I watched Hero wander down the hall and come back

"Where's the spare room again?" I pointed to the room in front of her

"Oh! Goodnight, Erik" she yawned

"Goodnight." I walked inside the room and gently laid Arachna on her bed. I tucked her in as she sighed when Moe gently landed on the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight" I whispered as I walked out.

**Arachna POV**

_I was walking in a gloomy forest gathering berries shaped like violins. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared before me and Alfred stepped out_

"_I will get what's mine!" he yelled before multiplying. I felt claustrophobic as they neared me. They were all laughing cruelly from all angles holding glistening knives. _

"_Leave Me be!" I yelled curling up into a ball. I felt the wind rustle my hair after a few moments of silence. It was night time and a soft breeze was blowing genty. I heard the sound of a violin playing in the wind. I decided to follow it as I had nothing better to do. I followed it up a hill where I saw a man playing. He was turned away from me so I could not see his face. Suddenly he stopped_

"_Do you like the soothing caress?" he asked me_

"_Yes it was wonderful" He nodded his head_

"_Learn it, Learn to play the music of the night" He whispered. And then the world went black_

"How did I get here?" I asked out loud. I was in my bed with Moe curled up by my neck. I gently laid Moe in his bed on the bedstand. I stood up and made my way to Erik's room. I walked inside and chuckled when I saw Erik hugging his pillow, smiling in his sleep. I walked over and sat by his bed. I looked around and it looked fairly the same as I lost saw it. Clothes on the floor, some roses on the desk with ribbons, his mask and wig by the bedside table. I inhaled the familiar scent of roses and paper. _Yup! Still smells like a perfume shop! _Erik turned over and snuggled into his pillow

"Arachna you're so cute" he said sleepily. _What was that? _I felt a smile pull at my lips as Erik kissed the pillow. I covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear my giggles. He frowned in his sleep

"Christine..get away...I don't want..you..anymore" he moaned swatting at 'Christine'. I wonder who this Christine was. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. I decided to leave and watched as Erik smiled and opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw me there

"Wha..?" He asked sitting up.

"Hello?" I waved at him stupidly.

"What do you want Arachna?" he said getting comfortable again

"I felt lonely and came in here" I replied sheepishly. Erik sighed and patted the space next to him. I smiled gratefully and climbed in under the blankets. Erik wrapped his arms around my waist

"Who's Christine" I asked. I felt his body go stiff before he replied

"A girl I teach"

"Do you have feelings for her?" I yawned curiously. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke

"I don't know...anymore" I let the steady thumps of his heartbeat lull me to sleep

"I wanna learn how to play the violin"

"Do you now?" Erik chided. I nodded my head

"And so I shall teach you" he whispered. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Sighing as I fell into a violin filled dream.

**Erik POV**

I felt something warm in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw Arachna sleeping peacefully in my arms, her body perwectly molded into mine as if it was made to be there. She snuggled closer to me in her sleep. I blushed and carefully removed my arms from around her waist. I reached over to the bedside table and placed my mask and wig back on without moving form the bed. I was about to sit up to leave when her arms shot out and grabbed me. Se pulled me towards her and somehow with the force of the pull we both fell of the bed. I landed on my back and Arachna landed on my chest. She yawned and opened her eyes

"This is a nice but strange way to wake up to" Apparently we must have made a lot of noise

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME MUCH NEEDED BEAUTY SLEEP!" we heard Hero yell from the other room. She chuckled and got off my chest. I got up to my feet and made my way towards the kitchen

"Eggs and bacon?" I asked

"Don't forget the toast" she said placing the toast in a small contraption. I didn't even bother asking what it was.

"Scrambled?" I called out as she set the table

"I think Hero would like hers scrambled as well" she replied going to her room. I finished preparing the bacon and eggs when I heard a small crash. I looked up and saw Hero walking in

"Did I die and go to heaven" Hero asked looking at the food I was placing on the plates.

"I thought you might have wanted to change!" Arachna said walking up to Hero with a yellow dress and some other articles of clothing. She handed her the stack of clothes. Hero grumbled and waked out to change. Arachna was wearing some faded light blue trousers and a white shirt with a pair of white shoes

"Yummy!" she sat down at the table I chuckled as I sat on her left. Hero came back and sat down on her right

"Let's eat!" we all ate silently. Arachna's eyes widened. Hero shrugged and continued eating

"WHERE THE (This part may not be appropriate for Waffles under three and has been blocked) STRAWBERRY FUDGE IS MOE?" Hero dropped her fork and covered her eras. Probably trying to preserve what Little hearing she had left

"He's with Madame Giry" I replied calmly. Her whole face lit up

"I do believe it's about time I take my rightful place here" she stood up onto a pile of books striking a pose

"Okay but please be careful" I sighed as Arachna pulled Hero into the gondola

"I'm not done!" Hero cried grabbing some toast and bacon

"I'll be back!" she called as she rowed out. I picked up all the plates and washed them in the sink.

"How come I always get stuck with the dishes" I grumbled

**Arachna POV**

I reached up a hand timidly. We were standing in front Of Madame Giry's door. Hero motioned for me to knock. I sighed and knocked softly three times. Nothing happened. I snapped my fingers

"They must be rehearsing!" I grabbed Hero's hand and led her to the stage. Hero chuckled as she ran ahead of me. We were running and Hero abruptly stopped in front me causing me to smack into her back.

"What the.." the word died on my lips as we watched in awe as the ballerinas danced gracefully across the stage. The music was so soft and clear. And then unexpectedly my ears died. _MY EARS! _I slapped my hands over my ears as my eyes panically swept across the stage. I saw the source of the terrifyingly painful noise, a woman with big giant red hair, strutting across the stage. I noticed Hero on the floor in fetal position, her hands clapped over her ears.

"OH MY WAFFLES IN SWEET HONEYAND GOODENESS! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?" I yelled. The read head looked up at me in shock that quickly turned into anger

"How dare you, Toad!" she shouted at me. The whole room was silent. I placed my hands on my hips. I opened my mouth but someone beat me to the punch.

"Her a Toad? Why Madame Carlotta it is you, who I think, is the Toad" a ghostly voice echoed about, just as one of the screens fell down. The redhead shrieked and jumped back

"It's the Opera Ghost!" a little brown haired brunette screamed. Everyone screamed and ran to the back of the stage

I frowned and looked up into the rafters annoyed. Sure enough, I could see a hidden figure in the shadows.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much" I said annoyed.

"I'm going to stay out of this one" Hero whispered sprinting out of the room. I sighed and went to go stand beside a very shocked Madame Giry. I smiled sheepishly at her as she gaped at me

"Arachna?" she finally gasped, tears swelling up. I smiled and nodded my head, tears in my eyes as well

"I'm home Momma Bird" she chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace

"I see you and Erik have caught up?" I chuckled and nodded

"He's still the same arrogant, stubborn boy he was before" I laughed. I suddenly heard a small shriek and fluffy object land on my cheek. I smiled and laughed as I cradled Moe

"Did you do what I asked?" I whispered. He was hesitant before he nodded his furry head. I frowned

"You better tell _all_ me later" There was something he just wasn't telling me. He sighed and nodded again, crawling inside my breast pocket.

Just then I saw monsieur Lefe'vre walk in with three men trailing behind. I cocked my head curiously. I wonder who those men were. New singers? And whats up with the dudes hair? He clapped his hands loudly

"Attention! May I have- Ah, mon Dieu! Is that who I think it is?" He said shocked looking down at me.

"Grandpa!" I put my hands up like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Monsieur Lefe'vre wasn't my biological grandfather he's always been like the grandfather I never had though. Grandpa chuckled and motioned for me to stand by his side

"Everyone I'd like to introduce Miss Arachna Arachnoid, a very dear friend of mine and has been here _almost _longer than anyone. Please treat her kindly" I blushed and curtsied holding the edge of my pants. Carlotta's jaw was touching the floor and I smirked.

"Okay now to discuss why I've come here" everyone gathered closer around the old manager.

"It;s come to my attention that there are some rumors going about, that I'm retiring. And sadly they are true" Some looked surprised while others looked smugly about and some had a few sad tears.

"You are?" I asked looking at him sadly. He smiled sadly ans put a reassuring arm over my shoulder

"But I would like for you all to meet the new managers with open arms" From behind him came out the two men

"Monsieur Andre and Firman and our new Patron the Vicomte de Chagny" everyone clapped politely and some of the ballerinas batted their eyelashesour new Patron, including Carlotta.

We all sat in the red velvet seats watching rehearsals until Carlotta had a tantrum about the the ballerinas taking up her spotlight. I grimaced as she climbed off the stage yelling

"If you cannot appreciate talent then I'll leave!" she head her head high as she walked towards her dressing room with Piangi, the lead male singer, following closely behind

"Madame!" Andre yelled. Grandpa sighed and sat up

"Good luck Monsieurs" He chuckled. I smiled warmly at him

"I shall miss you, you were always too kind for me. I hope we stay in touch."

"You've always been a strange but sweet girl to have around and I'll try to visit every once in a while" I watched as he waked out but just as he walked he called out a promise I'd die keeping

"Promise me, that you will take care of him!" I smiled and looked up towards the rafters

"I will" I whispered

POTO POTO POTO POTO

After a large debate on who would replace the Soprano until she recovered from her tantrum, Madame Giry's daughter, Meg Giry, had offered up Christine to replace the Prima Donna. She blushed and refused but ended up getting the part anyways. I wandered into the Dormitories to get some of my possessions I had hidden years ago. I walked in and some of the youngest ballerinas were chatting and giggling. I smiled at them before lifting a floorboard that was under the bed I used to occupy. I carefully took out a small bundle wrapped in old clothe and slowly unwrapped the items revealing a burnt teddy bear, a screwdriver, and a picture of a waffle Erik had drawn for me. I smiled and walked out into hallway. I looked for anyone before moving a portrait of a famous Opera Singer whos name escapes me. I stepped inside the entrance to the tunnel and carefully put the painting back in place. I walked down the tunnel counting the stones on the wall and I pressed the third one. I heard a set of wheels then a splash. I ran towards the lake, avoiding the traps and alarms expertly, and hopped onto a giant wooden duck.

"WEEEEEEE!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air as the current took me home.


	9. Drunky's Slurred Away

**I Do not own POTO :( If I did I would have made Erik kill the fop a loooong time ago**

**A/N: I won't be able to update as often so hang on! :D I'll try my best! And thank you all me lovley reviewers! I shall make a honor's list of whoever reviewed my story when it's complete :D I just hope you know every little review counts x)**

**Erik POV**

I was happy that my little Christine was to replace the Prima Donna. I walked over to my organ just as I heard a thump and few lovely curses. Hero was grumbling as she walked over to me, looking a bit angry.

Don't you ever clean up after yourself" Hero said angrily.

"I never had the need to"I said simply. It was true. It's not like anyone was visiting anytime soon. Hero huffed and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"So how did you and Arachna meet exactly?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"She washed up on the lake" I said nonchalantly. Hero sighed, probably giving up on the small talk. After a while I heard some giggling and splashing coming from the lake. I rolled my eyes as Arachna appeared on a large duck. Hero eyes widened

"Wow! That's a big duck" Arachna giggled and pulled Hero on the duck.

"I'm going to take Hero to Mamma Bird to see if she can become a ballerina! Be back in a few!" she called, rowing away. I sighed and closed my eyes just thinking. Arachna was paler than she had been when I last saw her. She had grown into a wonderful and beautiful lady. She was taller, almost as tall as me, and she had grown bustier. She still even had that unique spark in her eyes, despite what she'd been through these past years. I found myself dwelling deeper into our relationship. At times she would make my stomach churn in the most pleasant way and she was so cheerful no matter the occasion. A while had passed before Arachna returned

"I'm back Waffle!" She said, kissing my cheek. I felt butterflies flutter wildly in my stomach as she looked at me with her infamous puppy eyes.

"What do you want?" I sighed, knowing she was gonna pull me into one her infamous shenanigans.

"Let's see the new Opera tomorrow night! I've heard you've been teaching..." she smiled deviously. I groaned.

"The power of gossip never ceases to amaze me"I sighed. Arachna giggled and led me through one of the passage ways.

"Where are we going?" I asked my friend as she looked closely at the floor.

"Just for a quick stroll" she said simply as she pulled a rope sticking out from the ground. The floor beneath my feet gave way and I felt myself plummeting into the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Beside me in the dim light I could see Arachna smiling and doing some backstrokes. I shut my eyes waiting for us to hit the bottom mercilessly. Instead we hit something sticky but softer than any silk I've touched, which is pretty impressive. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a giant web; I found myself facing a very unpleasant view of sharp shagged rocks about two inches below me.

"Erik?" Arachna called. She rolled me over and took a seat on my waist area.

"I didn't know the Big Bad Scary Phantom could scream like a girl" she teased poking my cheek. I glared at her, but she only smiled and pulled me up. We walked over to to a small dark hole. Arachna sat down in front of the dark hole and patted the space behind her. I looked at the spot warily and contemplated my options. I could not go and be stranded on a web till Arachna returns or I could enter the dark small hole that my friend insists on going and will murder me if I don't go. I'll go with the latter. I placed myself behind her.

"Open your legs Erik and wrap your arms around my waist" I raised an eyebrow but did as she said. I knew better than to argue with her. Her temper rivals mine and we'd be bickering for ages before we come to an agreement. She smiled and scooted into the hole. Pretty soon were both sliding down in some sort of tube doing loops and swirls.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Arachna shouted. I tightened my grip around her as we did a loop de loop. We finally slid to a stop. I had to admit it was an exhilarating ride.

"What was that?" I asked pointing to the tunnel.

"Just something I made when I was bored" she said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. She turned a corner and pushed open a large stone door. I looked around and saw we were in some type of alley. Arachna stepped out and began walking to the entrance of the alley, the night swallowing her whole

"Arachna...?" I called out in to the darkness. I sighed and jogged up to her. We walked along the sidewalk. I couldn't help but stare at her in the moonlight. She looked so innocent and peaceful. But she also appeared mischievous and mysterious; the night wrapping itself around her slender frame, like some unearthly cloak. She looked up at me smiled.

"I've always preferred nighttime strolls than daytime ones" she sighed. We came to a small park surrounded by a small forest. I noticed her shivering and wrapped her with my cape.

"Such a gentlemen are we?" she teased. I rolled my eyes. Her eyes widened and she dragged me down the hill.

"Where are we going?" she laughed

"We're going down to the fountain!" she said happily. I laughed at my friends anxiousness. We reached the fountain and stared at the water trickling from the old statue. Arachna sighed and leaned against. I felt a smile tug at my lips. Suddenly there were some muffled shouts coming from the thicker part of the forest and what sounded like a child whimpering

"Let's go check it out" Arachna whispered. I nodded my head reluctantly. No use in arguing with this little viper. We walked silently, like ghosts. We neared a campsite with five very big men.

"Woah those are some big guys" Arachna whispered. I put my fingers to my lips and led us behind a wagon so we could get a better view. They were all in a large circle drinking some sort of alcohol due to their swaying frames. They all seamed to be chatting. I looked around and noticed some tents, cooking supplies, weapons. I looked around a bit more but saw nothing else of importance. Arachna shook my shoulder and pointed to a dark corner by right next to the wagon where two small forms were curled up into a ball.

"It's the children we heard screaming!"Arachna whisper shouted. **(Whisper shouting is so much fun ;)**

"They've been abused" I looked their cuts and bruises. Some new and old. I couldn't see their faces due to their huddled form. Arachna crawled on her stomach towards them and poked on in the shoulder. It was a young girl with hair that was so light it looked white. She had very pale skin but had rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a gray color and looked like some foggy mystery. What surprised me most was a cloth mask she wore on the right side of her face.

"Are you alright?" The little girl shook her head

"No" she whispered back. Arachna nodded

"Follow us we'll help you" I whispered, throwing my voice. The girl looked over at the drunk men and back at us. She seemed to have decided the latter of two and shook the boy beside her. The boy had black curly hair and piercing red eyes. His skin looked a little darker than his and he also wore a mask but on his left side.

"We're escaping" The boys nodded. Arachna saw the rope tying them to a pole. She frowned and began to untie the knot. I took a peak over the wagon and saw the four men still drinking and talking, one passed out on the floor. _Weren't there four?_ I smelt the awful stench of alcohol right behind me

"Whach shoo shink your shoing" slurred a deep voice. I whipped out my Punjab lasso and brought the guy to the floor soundlessly.

"Hey Bill you the whishey yet" slurred one of the other men. Arachna motioned for me talk.

"Hold on!" I yelled imitating 'Bill's' deep voice.

"Hurry up ya bashtard!" slurred another drunky. The others all laughed, followed by several hiccups.

"Let's skedaddle kiddos!" Arachna whispered. I lead them out of the forest. I pulled a lever on a wall and stepped into the revealed passage way.

**Arachna POV**

The children looked around in amazement at the lair. I motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. I looked around for a seat, finding none I settled for sitting on Erik's lap.

"So what are your names?" I asked awkwardly.

"My name is Angel" the little girl said proudly

"And I'm Phoenix" the boy said quietly.

"My name is Arachna and this is my best buddy Erik!" I said happily. Erik nodded in their direction.

"Madame I guess we should be leaving" the boy said sadly. My smile dropped

"Awww I thought you could stay!" I pouted. The boy looked up at me surprised.

"You don't mind our faces" the girl asked. I smiled at them

"Honey, I've lived this stubborn man" I threw my thumb at Erik "And I love him to bits no matter what he looks like" Erik growled. I put on my best puppy eyes and faced Erik

"Can we keep them" I said sweetly. Erik groaned

"Okay! Just..Just stop with the face!" He cried exasperated. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah!" I hopped off his lap and sprang out through one of the tunnels.

"I'll be back!" I slipped through a painting and placed it carefully back. I patted down my wild curls and proceeded towards the prop room. I bumped into someone and landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I said helping up a lady. She looking up at me with very familiar gray haunting eyes.

"Arachna?" she asked as I helped her up. My eyes widened

"Alicia!" I pulled her in a big bear hug.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Alicia said sadly, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her tighter

"Can't... breath.." I immediately let go. Alicia gasped and smiled back up at me

"You got tall!" I chuckled

"And you got even more beautiful" I giggled.

"I presume the Phantom knows you're here" she whispered. I nodded my head energetically

"I've missed him so much" I sighed happily.

"He's demanding a salary now and calling the Opera his" I rolled my eyes. Erik always addressed the Opera as if he owned it.

"Sounds like him" Alicia chuckled

"Well I hope to chat with you again"

"Likewise" I replied. We headed our separate ways. I found the prop room and moved aside the rack of costumes aside. Behind lay a chest covered in dust and a lollipop resting on top. I popped the lollipop in my mouth. I sorted through the capes and little trinkets in the chest, finally finding a white mask and a black one, each the size for a small child. I smiled in triumph and headed back down.

"They are soooo going to love this!" I giggled

**Okay Sorry For The Incredibly Short Chapter But The Plot Bunnies Have Packed And Moved. And the Monkeys Aren't Really Working... :/**


	10. MatchMaker

_**A/N: WARNING! IF YOU DESPISE FLUFF PLEASE GO STAND IN THE CORNER! THANK YOU! **_

_**Arachna POV**_

_I ran silently into the seamstress's workshop and found a bolt of black and white cloth_

_"Okay now for a..Ribbon!" I cut off a piece and concentrated on finding a box to place the masks in. I spotted a medium sized blue box by some uncompleted gowns. In a matter of minutes I had a perfect little present wrapped tightly with a nice red ribbon. I smiled happily and tiptoed out of the hallway. _

_"Arachna wait!" Hero's voice called down the hallway. I smiled and turned around. Hero panted, holding onto my shoulder for support_

_"Damn you walk fast" I chuckled _

_"So what is it that you wish to tell me" I asked raising an eyebrow _

_"I wanted to thank you for helping me" she said softly. I rolled my eyes and pulled into a hug_

_"It is I who should be the most grateful" I smiled pulling back._

_"Soooo..." Hero said nervously. I cocked my head to the side_

_"I know know it's none of my business but.." She looked down at the floor enen more nervous than before. My brow wrinkled in worry_

_"What is it?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and looked me nervously in the eye._

_"DoyoulikeErik?" she said quickly. My eyes widened in surprise_

_"Of course I do! He's my friend" I said, feeling a little hurt _

_"I mean do you like him more than a friend" She said barley above a whisper. My face went completely blank as I replayed her question in my head. ___No of course not... ___But a wiser voice said otherwise. ___Open your eyes and let your heart guide you for once!...___I thought over all my times with him. How he smiled only for me. How he never raised his voice in my presence. The exhilarating spark I felt when he touched me. How I could spend hours looking at his eyes and get lost in those beautiful blue-green __orbs. _

__Oh how could I be so blind! ___My mind moaned. Over the years I've lived with Erik and today I just finally realized what that nice pleasant warmth in my stomach was. Love. ___I didn't know falling in Love ____is that fast! ___My inner conscious slapped a hand to her face in agitation_

_"Arachna? You there?" Hero waved a hand over my face. I blinked as I was suddenly sucked out of my little world when Hero slapped my face._

_"What was that for!" I yelled. I raised a hand to my stinging cheek. _

_"I've been calling your name for five minutes" she sighed, crossing her arms. My anger faded as quickly as it had come._

_"Yes" Hero looked up at me excitedly_

_"I KNEW IT!" she shouted. I put a hand over her mouth, the other hand holding the gift securely._

_"Sshhh! People are sleeping" I whispered, looking at Hero disapprovingly but the smile on Hero's face never wavering._

_"Now to see if Erik feels the same.." Hero said evilly. I raised an eyebrow in her direction. Hero noticed this and blushed a deep scarlet._

_"Sorry got carried away" she shrugged sheepishly. _

_"I've got to go. See you later!" I called pulling the painting off the wall_

_"I've got a plan! Goodnight" She called out as I put the picture back in place. I smiled happily to myself. Feeling light and happy. More than ever been before._

_**Erik POV**_

_Arachna giddily ran out of the room. I sighed at my friends childishness. _

_"Do you play the organ, Monsieur?" Phoenix asked. He was looking at the organ awe. _

_"Yes I do" I replied. _

_"Phoenix knows how to play the organ very well!" piped Angel happily. Phoenix blushed in embarrassment_

_"I'm not that good" Phoenix said softly _

_"Well let's see how good you play?" I asked striding over to the Organ. Phoenix red eyes lit up happily and he ran as quickly as his legs would allow. He had long legs despite being around the age of eight. He timidly took a seat, looking up at me as if any moment I were going to strike him. Seeing that I was allowing him to sit he stretched his long delicate fingers. ___The hands of a musician___ my mind mused. He began to play a low sorrowful song, his face identical to his music. Suddenly the noted were high and cheerful. A dazed smiled played upon his lips as his fingers flew over the ivory keys. I felt another presence stand beside me. Angel had her eyes closed as she swayed to the music. I closed my eyes, feeling the music take me to places I've never been before. It was cheerful but it a dark hidden quality, to that my senses loved. And then it came to a stop. I opened my eyes, a smile making it's way over my usual present frown. I brought up my hands and clapped_

_"That was very good" I praised. Phoenix blushed a deep scarlet_

_"It wasn't that good, Sir" He said modestly. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down into Angel's wide gray eyes_

_"Will you play something?" I nodded. Phoenix made a move to leave but I put a hand to halt his leave. I took a seat next to the red eyed boy and flexed my finger over the white ivory keys. I smiled as my fingers flew across the organ playing a happy cheerful tune on very high notes. Phoenix tentatively put his hands on the lower keys and began to play a dark tune. I smiled and he smiled back at me. We were then accompanied by a violin and a flute. The flute playing giddy notes and the violin overflowing with it'd mournful notes. The song ended but it's tune still ringing in my ears beautifully. _

_"That was beautiful" Arachna whispered. I opened my eyes and saw her with a violin in her hand_

_"When did you learn to play?" Arachna smiled deviously._

_"Oh I was just out conversing with some violinist" She swayed back and forth on the heel of her foot. I turned my eyes to see Angel looking lovingly at the flute in her hands._

_"OH MY WAFFLES! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Arachna yelled rushing into her room_

_"When Angel asked me for a flute I left the present on my bed" came Arachna voice from the room._

_"Where are you..blasted little thing...Oh! Found it!" came Arachna's triumphed voice as she ran out of the room with her hands behind her back. All three of us stared at the woman curiously._

_"Here" she said, handing over a blue wrapped present with a simple but elegant ribbon tied on top._

_"It's for the both of you" I watched the children huddle over the box. Angel looked at with delight in her eyes while Phoenix looked shocked and frozen_

_"No one has ever given us a gift before.." Phoenix said as she and him untied the ribbon carefully. They took off the lid of the box. Surprise and happiness lit up their faces as they looked inside. I looked at Arachna curiously. ___What ever could be in that box!___ My mind screamed. Angel slowly took out a black mask. Her face lit up. Arachna smiled kindly at her._

_"If you wish you may put it on in my room" Phoenix grinned as he pulled out a white mask._

_"Thank You!" They cried in unison. The children looked at each other before Angel shouted_

_"JINX!" she laughed running into Arachna's room. Phoenix rolled his and followed her into the room._

_"I remember when you were too shy to take off your mask in my presence" Arachna sighed, leaning against my chest. I blushed_

_"You are a remarkable woman, you know?" I slowly wrapped mt arms around her waist. Frightened that she would push me away in disgust. But no. She simply sighed on contempt and I placed my chin on her head comfortably. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering madly when there was a slight spark when she held my hand. ___If only I was to remain like this forever. In complete bliss. ___The children's little pattering feet echoing around the cave brought me out of my dream. _

_"Oh wait you two must be famished! I'll go make some Spaghetti!" Arachna said cheerfully. I caught a glimpse of sorrow as she pulled away from me. I immediately missed the warmth that was so recently pressed against my chest. _

_"I have some clothes that might fit you" I walked into one of the cavern that made up a work place for Arachna. There were huge pieces of equipment lying around and pile of boxes in one corner. I walked __over to a small box. I opened it up and found a faint blue dress and white pair of slippers. Arachna always fancied the lightest of colors but preferred a very dark purple most of the time. Inside were many articles of clothing and accessories that once belonged to Arachna as a child. I opened up another box that had a small black shirt and a red vest. I searched past all the other articles of clothing finally finding a pair of black trousers and shoes. I smiled triumphantly and put the boxes back according to color. I placed the items on a nearby by stool and walked towards the are that served as a dining area. I found the children eating freshly made spaghetti with happy hungry smiles. Arachna placed a plate for me and herself._

_"Bon apatite!" she exclaimed sitting down. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in front of the steaming food. We all finished our meal in a comfortable silence. I collected all the dishware and proceeded in washing them. _

_"Let me help you!" Angel said, cheerfully hopping on the sink counter. I handed her a dry dish towel. I handed her a plate and she dried it and placed it neatly in the cabinets. We finished and Angel yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly._

_"Is Phoenix your brother?" I asked her. _

_"Yeah he's my older twin" she jumped off the counter sleepily. My eyes widened. They did have the same shaped faces but other than that they looked like complete opposites. _

_"Come, I'll find you a place to sleep" I picked up the bundle of clothes from the stool. Angel yawned and took hold of my hand. I stood shocked still looking at the tired little girl beside me. I shook my head and walked over to one of the many caverns. Inside was two forgotten beds. I had outgrew my bed, seeing that my feet poked over the end. I dusted off the two beds with a few quick slaps. I grabbed some pillows and fresh sheet from a box under the bed. I placed the the white sheet over the bed and a gray one over the other. I grabbed a light blue pillow and a red one placing it on the beds. Angel yawned and flopped down on the white velvet sheets. I smiled, placing a light blue blanket over her sleeping frame. I tucked in the corners around her chin. "Goodnight, Erik" Angel yawned._

_"Goodnight, Angel" I whispered after a few moments. I placed the bundle on a little wooden table and silently walked out. I walked tiredly to my room and slumped down on my bed. _

_"Erik! I'm going to put Phoenix to bed in that room with the our old beds and stuff!" Arachna whispered through the curtains. _

_"Be quiet when you enter" I tiredly tugged off my boots and removed my mask. "Angel is sleeping"_

_"Okay! Goodnight, Waffle" she chirped quietly. I rolled my eyes. That girl is too happy for her own good sometimes. ___Oooh but she's not a girl anymore___..Whispered a voice in my head darkly. I groaned and covered myself in the covers. _

_"Shush you infernal voice!" I growled softly. The voices stopped. I sighed peacefully. _

_**Arachna POV**_

_"___Arachnaaaa!" ___Whined a rough voice in my ear. I groaned and buried my face deeper in the pill_

_"___There are two strange children in the house!___" hissed the voice. I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes sleepily. Moe was suspended in air by a single thread. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms till I was sure they would pop from their sockets_

_"Their names are Phoenix and Angel" I put my arms down and stretched my legs "They are the children Erik allowed me to keep." I got up and looked through my closet_

_"___Why don't you two marry and have your own!___" Whined Moe. I felt my face heat up in a fiery blush_

_"You know me and Erik are just friends" I said, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice. _

_"___Sure___" Moe snorted. I rolled my eyes and peeled off my nightgown. I knew Erik would never love me. I was too different from the world. Besides he seems to be fond of that little brunette singer. _

_"It just isn't meant to be" I sighed sadly. I pulled on a purple shirt and a pair of dark blue tights. _

_"___I'll sssseee about that___" Moe whispered, climbing on my shoulder, . I sighed and pulled on my dark blue shoes. _

_"Now I've got to little matchmaker players" I grumbled. Moe chuckled and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked into _

_"___Much better!___" Moe said. I giggled at looked at him playfully_

_"Thank you my little Matchmaker" I said taking out a pot. _

_"___You are very welcome, Waffled Goddess___" I blushed when Moe mentioned the nickname Erik still calls me by. I filled the pot with milk and poured in the oatmeal. I stirred it slowly in rhythmic circles, while Moe added sugar, brownies, pieces of waffles, cookies, and bacon. I closed my eyes and began to hum a little tune Aimé used to hum while gardening the flowers. _

_"You have a pretty voice" I turned and saw Angel looking shyly at her shoes. She was all washed up with a faint blue dress and a pair white stockings and shoes. _

_"Thank you" I blushed. I served the oatmeal and Angel helped set the table_

_"Whats it name?" Angel asked, looking at Moe curiously_

_"His name is Moe had him since I was a little girl" Angel smiled up at Moe_

_"How old is he?" That was a question even I had trouble answering_

_"Well he was born when I was a bout four and I think I'm in my early thirties" I took a seat_

_"Well he's way older than you" Moe huffed and glared at me_

_"But he doesn't age like us so he's in his early twenties in spider years" I deduced. Phoenix walked over and mumbled something _

_"Come again?" I cupped my ear_

_"It smells good" he yawned. He was wearing a black shirt with a nice red velvet vest and a pair of black trousers and shoes._

_"Did you let Moe cook again?" a deep voice asked behind. I let out squeal and turned to see Erik smirking _

_"Get that smirk off your face before I slap you" Erik laughed seated himself at the table_

_"It's been a while since I've had a decent meal" I giggled_

_"That's because you couldn't cook to save your life" Erik glared at me as I took a seat next to Angel and Phoenix. We finished breakfast and I went in the kitchen to help clean with Erik. Angel had taken a __liking to Erik while Phoenix stuck to me like glue. Phoenix and Angel had taken the gondola to play pirates so it was just us._

_"They're so cute" I squealed. Erik chuckled. Oh how I loved his laugh. So deep and intoxicating._

_"I suppose" Erik said putting the dishes in the cabinet. _

_"You know they remind me of us" I sighed, leaning against him. His chest was strong and firm but comfortable as if I was meant to be there. ___Ooh stop with these silly thoughts they are a waste of time___ . Erik laughed, Stroking my hair. I sighed and nuzzled his arm. ___Maybe someday he'll love me___. ___Maybe___... I heard a shriek and a splash soon after. I gasped and tried to run to its source but something was tugging at my waist. Before I could look down Erik grabbed my hand, the warmth around my waist leaving, and dragged me to the lake._

_There was two little forms barely keeping their heads above the water. Before I even realized what I was doing I took a deep breath and jumped in the lake with Erik right by my side. I felt the icy water numb my skin. I looked around and saw Phoenix slowly sinking to the bottom his arms and legs thrashing wildly. I swam towards him and grabbed him around the waist. I burst out the water and tiredly dragged his limp body. Erik was a little farther to my right with Angel's limp little form. We placed them both flat on their backs. A couple seconds later Phoenix started coughing up water. I pulled him into my arms._

_"Sssh It's okay" I said softly while he trembled in my arms_

_"She's not breathing!" Erik's panic voiced said. He was pumping her chest but nothing happened. He growled and started doing mouth to mouth. I watched silently as Erik grew more frustrated. We had known the children one day but yet it felt as if they were my own and I was positive Erik felt the same. Erik let out a yell as he realized she wasn't going to wake_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Phoenix asked worriedly. I looked at him, at loss for words. A few tears slid down my cheek before I replied_

_"I..I don't know.." Erik was slumped over her body. Suddenly, there was choking coughs, a shout of __surprise from Erik, and a big bear hug from me._

_"Oh my Waffles" I hugged Phoenix and Angel tightly_

_"I thought we had lost you" I said sadly. Angel smiled_

_"I'm okay now but I don't like sitting in a wet dress" Erik chuckled and brought us all in one big group hug_

_"So this is what it's like being in a family" Phoenix said in awe. Erik's face went blank then softened as he look down at us_

_"I do believe so" He said in a far away voice, looking off in the distance_

_"Erik, you are such a drama king" Erik smirked_

_"Does this make you my queen?" I laughed and snuggled deeper into the group_

_"We'll see about it" I replied cheekily. _

_"Ugh you two sicken me" Grumbled Phoenix. I rolled my eyes_

_"Oh yeah? Too much mushiness?" I asked kissing his and Angel's cheek 'bad' cheek. Angel giggled and Phoenix blushed burring his head into his hands. I caught in the corner of my eye, Erik looking sadly at us. I smiled evilly and jumped up to kiss his cheek but he moved his head and I kissed the corner of his mouth._

_ **Well I'll love to give a great big cookie to you all who reviewed the last chapter but I ate them. So I gives you Burritos instead! Mexican style! :D**_


	11. Date?

_**A/N: When I wrote this my little cousin was in a towel talking to me about bras X'D**__ Sorry for the wait but I was kidnapped by Life and and only just manged to flee back to Phantasy. And just to clear it up Phoenix and Angel do have the same deformity as Erik :3 _

_**Arachna POV**_

_I was hanging the clothes out to dry with Moe dangling in the air chatting cheerfully. I took off my sopping wet clothes and wrapped myself in a purple towel._

_"You really need to find something more comfortable to wear than that horrid corset" I stroked what I liked to call my imaginary thinking beard. I hummed thoughtfully_

_"I completely agree with you" I finished hanging up Erik's coat and my clothes_

_"I have a pretty good idea for a more comfortable substitute"_

_"Do you, now?" whispered a deep voice in my ear. I did a fake gasp and spun around to find Erik smiling _

_"Since when do you spy on young ladies talking of undergarments?" I pulled up an eyebrow. I saw a little spot of pink spread about his cheek. _

_"I WAS NEVER HERE!" he yelled throwing down a smoke bomb. I coughed and waved the smoke away._

_Things have been just a bit awkward since I almost kissed Erik on the lips. But not too awkward. Just a bit. Erik had blinked and made a excuse to leave. Something about having to change from these wet clothes. _

_"That was weird...haven't seen him do that in a while" Moe coughed. I laughed and walked towards Angel and Phoenix's room. I peeked my head inside and the two children were seated on the floor playing with some dolls that Erik had made them earlier. I smiled and tiptoed towards my room. I walked inside and closed the curtain. I turned around and saw Erik sleeping on my bed. I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Erik.." I sung. He sighed and snuggled the pillow. _

_"Whoa the big scary Phantom is snuggling" Moe shook his head "Thought I'd never see the day" I shushed him and shook Erik's shoulder. I prepared myself for the punch Erik sent my way. He lunged again and manged to smack me across the face but I got hold of his arms in a firm grip. He struggled a bit and decided to open his eyes._

_"Erik it's me!" Erik blinked and he stared at me, white as a sheet_

_"Erik, are you alright?" _

_"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. He reached out for my cheek and stroked it. He groaned brought his head to his hands._

_"I'm a monster" he moaned. I frowned slapped his head_

_"How dare you! It was an accident" I yelled, my temper unleashed. Erik looked up, fire in his eyes. How dare the man I love say such things. _

_"You insolent woman! How dare you hit me!" he yelled. I crossed my arms_

_"You are no Monster. Just a man who has gone through things no one should ever witness and it was accident." I whispered. My anger for him turned into sorrow. I know his pain for I felt the same way._

_"It is I, who is the real monster" I whispered. Erik blinked and took hold of my shoulders roughly. He growled down at me angrily._

_"You are not a monster." he said dangerously calm. His face went soft and he cupped my cheek gently. I closed my ayes and sighed. His bare hands held some electricity for when his thumb made contact with my cheek there was a wonderful spark. _

_"You are my Angel, my light, my everything" He whispered lovingly. _

_"And you are mine" I looked up into his eyes and snuggled into his chest_

_"Does this mean you guys are a couple now?" Moe asked cheekily. Erik blinked and pulled away from me like my touch burned. I looked up and saw a battle of emotions going on in his eyes. Confusion, Anger, Love were having a war inside his head. I frowned as he pulled away and stood._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. Erik looked at me, his gone face blank and expressionless as his mask._

_"I need to go and think" He replied looking lost and confused. _

_"Okay" He nodded and walked away. I sighed and flopped down on my bed_

_"What is wrong with me" I moaned. Moe hung above my face_

_"I'm sorry" Moe said sadly. I frowned and cocked my head to the side_

_"For what?" Moe looked at me sadly_

_"I'm afraid he loves another" Just like that it was as if my world just stopped and plummeted into the waters of ___Never to Be___._

_"Who?" I held back the sobs enough to ask. Moe looked at me _

_"I still haven't told you everything" he said sadly. _

_"Tell me please" I sobbed. _

_"Very well then" he sighed. I sniffed and sat up, clutching the towel closer._

_"I watched Erik care and teach a little girl by the name of Christine Daae once you left."_

_"She had a unique voice but I think it lacks passion, only some truly unique people can get in touch with that, for it has to come from the heart." I nodded and smiled. Erik played and sang from heart and it was soothing for him to release his pent up emotion. As the same for me. Especially in our teenage years. _

_"At first it was a fatherly love but.." Mo shuddered. "I guess being away from your love" I blushed and wiped my tears. _

_"I guess the loneliness got to him and the fatherly love turned into a mad obsession of some sort" My face dropped and I felt my heart crack._

_"Obsessions are hard to get over like your predicament with waffles" he said teasingly. I glared at him ground my teeth_

_"It. Is. Not. Obsession" I said through gritted teeth. Moe raised, what I suppose was an eyebrow._

_"Keep on dreaming sister" I pouted and took a deep breath of the misty air, gathering my thoughts. _

_My best friend was in love with a girl who had an amazing voice and was perfect in every way. Why __did I ever think he would pick me? I'm a monster, something the Devil himself couldn't stand and whisked me away to rot on Earth. Moe looked at me sadly with his unusual blue eyes. I smiled at him and sat up a little straighter, dignified._

_"If Erik wishes to pursue this girl then I will be there the whole way" _

_"I will still love him with every fiber of my being till the day I no longer walk the earth but I care for Erik's happiness" _

_"More than your happiness?" I smiled and walked over to my closet_

_"Erik admires things of beauty and uniqueness not Spawns of Hell" I said darkly, putting on my corset and underwear. Moe scowled and got right in front of my face. He pushed me towards the mirror. I looked at him curiously through the mirror as I stared at my reflection_

_"What do you see?"_

_"I see a creature in it's undergarments looking much like something wet and pitiful the cat dragged in" I muttered. Moe shook his head and tsked tsked at me_

_"What is it that you see?" I asked haughtily, turning to look at him. He turned my face towards the mirror gain and leaned against my cheek_

_"I see a beautiful young woman with luscious brown curls that outshines the finest silk and purple passionate eyes that resemble the most peaceful and brightest times in the night sky." I snorted_

_"I still see a cursed creature with so many scars I resemble something the Devil had chewed and thrown up afterwards" Moe sighed in aggravation_

_"But I'm not done" before I could question he spoke again_

_"I see an Angel, protector of those who are small" he said, gesturing towards himself "Someone who sings so beautifully that it draws you in and ….there just are no words to describe how you sing.." he sighed with a dreamy look on his face_

_"With so many talents and so much love to give" He turned around and looked me right in the eyes_

_"No matter how many times people abused you or broke you, you always managed to find all those __little broken pieces, every last one of them, and put it back together but more loving and beautiful than the last and that's what everybody else sees too" I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. Was it true?_

_"This mad obsession will come to an end but only if he sees how pure and wonderful you are"_

_"Don't forget sexy" winked a passing moth. I blushed and looked down at my toes. Could what Moe say be true? Could I actually be that girl that he...what everyone sees? I looked at myself but really looked this time. And what I saw shocked me. It was not some dark creature that harbors under your bed. Nor, was it what I always saw. This time. This time I saw what everyone else saw. A girl who loves all. The girl, wait no woman, who seen so many horrors but always fought out with a heart of gold._

_"I think..I think I see what you see" I whispered. _

_"Excuse me but stay right here and throw on a robe" He retreated back up to ceiling and disappeared through the never ending darkness of the cave roof with two letters clutched tightly_

_**Moe POV**_

_I crawled through the crack and walked silently into the dormitories. I spotted Hero chatting with one of the dancers named Meg. She is a happy little Blonde and is the daughter of Antoinette Giry. It certainly didn't look possible for such a happy thing to be the daughter of the stern Madame. I walked off the wall, carrying the letters I wrote in between my fangs. I waited for them to leave and they did once Christine showed up._

_"Come Meg and Hero, We are going to miss rehearsal!" They both looked at each other and rushed off to put on their leotards and ballet shoes. I grinned and crawled towards the stage where the rehearsal was taking place. I crawled on Antoinette's shoulder and waited patiently for her to notice me._

_"Christine! Lift that arm up! We don't want you smacking the others in the face!" She ordered. I chuckled and she looked down on her shoulder_

_"Hello Moe. What brings you here?" I handed her two Letters. One addressed to Hero and one for her._

_"Is the letter Urgent?" I nodded my head. She sighed and called Hero over. The Chorus girls and __ballerinas looked curiously at Hero before Madame snapped at them to pay attention.  
>The note went something like this<em>

_Dear Hero,_

_I ask for your assistance. I've noticed our two dear friends, Erik and Arachna, need a little 'push' in the right direction. I realized you wish to make them couple and I'm giving you the chance to help me with that since I'm aware of the chat you had with Arachna not long ago. It's my job to protect Arachna so I follow her everywhere and yes, she knows of it. I'm not ninja. She is though so I advise never to sneak up on her. I ask for you to quickly to go to the roof and ask Erik to ask himself if he loves Christine or Arachna. It would be much obliged if you could also help Arachna get ready with her 'Date' with Erik and fix her up for the performance while I do the same with Erik after you talk to him._

_Sincerely, _

_Moe_

_Hero smiled and shook her head eagerly at me. Madame let her go and continued reading the note I wrote her_

_Madame Giry's read_

_Dear Antoinette,_

_I forgot to mention but Arachna has taken two children in very much like Erik and her self. I ask as a favor for you to care for them while Erik and Arachna are watching the performance. I want it to be quiet and romantic for them. Their names are Phoenix and Angel. You'll tell whose who when you look at them. Also, Don't let Phoenix near any rope._

_~MOE_

_I crawled off her shoulder and went down to the lair to help Erik prepare._

_**Erik POV**_

_As soon as I was out of the room I ran out of the Lair and burst through one of passage ways that led to __the roof. I winced as the sun's bright light bestowed me in its presence. I panted and leaned my back against a statue of a Pegasus. Hidden from any prying eyes that may stumble upon the roof. I groaned and slumped down, my legs dangling over the edge. I looked out and saw the sun was about to set. I watched as the cotton candy clouds drifted carelessly across the the moor sky. Though the scenery was beautiful and calm, inside was a raging sea of emotions. I played the scene in the bedroom that only happened moments ago. All those words were lies. I repeated over and over in my head 'I love Christine?' I repeated in my mind. It sounded more like a question each time. 'Who you trying to fool?' asked the voice inside my head. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I love Christine!_

_"Don't I?" _

_"Ask yourself if you love Christine" came a female voice behind me. I looked behind me and saw Hero rubbing her arms and hugging her coat tighter to her. I looked around saw it was snowing. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even noticed how chilly it was or dark. Then I remembered my company and glared at her._

_"What are you doing here?" I said coldly. She smiled, ignoring my cold tone._

_"Did you do what I asked you" she grinned. I frowned and closed my eyes. I pictured Christines' lovely pale face. And her innocent dark brown eyes and brown curls. Her little pink lips pulled up in a shy smile. I smiled back. Then another face took her place. I frowned, not able to see the face clearly as it was still taking shape. I saw shining soft brown curls then a pale small chin, and a small button nose. She had a pale diamond shaped head and small red lips. Then her eyes. I gasped inside as I realized this beautiful young woman was Arachna. Her purple eyes shone out brightly with merriment but twinkled just a bit with secrets and danger. One eye closed in a playful wink, her long dark eyelashes gently touching her rosy cheek. I felt something stir in my stomach and found myself sighing outside. It shocked me how truly gorgeous she was and how she made me feel. Well of course I noticed this before as I've always had a small crush on her but I'm finally able to pinpoint that funny feeling I always got when I saw her. Love. Then I felt the image start to blur before my shut eyes. My lips pulled __down into a sad frown. I reached out blindly for her but I grabbed nothing but air. I opened my eyes and found my breath had picked up a bit. I stood up, my legs feeling like a newborn foals. They wobbled for a bit but I grabbed the statue and willed myself to stand. I waited a few moments for the feeling in my legs to return._

_"I believe you have an engagement tonight with a certain eccentric brunette" I could hear the smile in Hero's voice. I smiled and headed towards the lair. I heard Hero run off as I walked happily down_

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, Has grown stronger. I only wish had the strength to let it show." I sang. I thought of the last part sadly. _  
><strong>Arachna POV<strong>

But does he feel the same? I found myself thinking as I finished the verse. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps and I turned my head towards my door. Hero came running in and flopped down on my bed, her chest falling and rising rapidly.

"What? How did you get past the traps?" Hero ran over to my closet and dug all the way in the back of it, tossing clothes everywhere.

"We have to get you clean and ready for your date" she looked at me slyly and winked. I blushed at looked down at my bare feet. Hero walked over to me and I looked up. She was holding a faint blue silk. On the bodice was a breathtaking deep red flower with dark green vines surrounding it.

"Let me help you put this on" I smiled and nodded. As Hero helped me I began to sing softly

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, You make everything so clear." Hero finished tying up the back and and grabbed a brush.

"You have a very enchanting voice" She said. I smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Thank you" I said softly. I took a deep breath and began again.

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, You make everything so clear". Hero pulled my hair into a bun, leaving two strands hugging my cheek. She put on some mascara, making my eyes stand out even more. She applied some eye shadow and eye liner and gave me a swat on the bottom. I giggled nervously as I stepped out of my room.

"I hope Erik didn't forget" Hero grinned and pointed to Erik who turned around. He opened his mouth his mouth to say something but his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked me up and down and finally rested on my face. I couldn't help but admire him also but more subtle. He looked so handsome with hair slicked back and in a very attractive suit and leather gloves that almost made me faint. His legendary white mask sparkling in the dim light and his cape wrapped around him. After I finished umm..admiring the view, I looked at Erik with his jaw hanging down. I couldn't help but think he looked so impossibly cuter than before.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I said, playfully poking his shoulder. He blushed and held out his arm.

"Shall we, my Lady?" I giggled and took his offered arm

"We shall, my good Phantom" I laughed. Erik chuckled and led me to the Opera House. I looked back at Hero, who stuck up her thumbs and Moe waved at me.

**Hero POV**

I turned toward Moe after they had disappeared from view

"Please tell me you reserved box five" I looked at hopefully. He shook his head, looking at me curiously.

"The managers have chosen to ignore his demands!" I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder.

"Quickly we must go see if it is still open!" Moe hopped my shoulder and crawled to Erik's room. I bounced up down impatiently

"Hurry up!" He crawled back with a large heavy looking bag. I took of the burden from the fuzzy guy

"Which is the shortest way up!" I shouted running. He pointed left and in five minutes I paid for the box just as I saw Erik and Arachna take a seat, though Erik was sitting more in the dark than Arachna. I sighed and jumped to get ready for Hannibal.

"May Madame Giry have mercy on my poor ass" I prayed


	12. Hannibal

_**A/N: I noticed Erik may seem OOC but if you knew someone like Arachna you'd be a little different too :) Sorry for it to take so long :( But my life got in the way and My teacher have been drowning us with homework, but I'm back :D This story shall be continued or so help me My favorite food isn't waffles! **_

_**Angel POV**_

_"DIE!" Phoenix shouted, as he grabbed a stuffed dragon and smothered the prince with the dragon's giant bottom. I giggled when Phoenix heroically swooped over to rescue my princess doll from a makeshift castle made of Erik's many books._

_"Come with me fair Maiden! For I have slayed the prince."_

_"Thank you- Did you hear that?" I asked when I heard some light footsteps coming our way. Phoenix dropped the toy and walked over to the door. He peaked out and gasped, ducking back inside the room._

_"There is a strange Lady here!" He whispered. I whimpered and walked over, holding his hand. I peeked out timidly and saw a petite older woman looking around as if searching for someone or something. _

_"Children! Please come out" she called out, but came out as more of an order. Phoenix looked skeptically at our intruder before stepping out. I followed behind him, scared of our guest. Who knew what this strange woman could do. She turned towards us and smiled softly._

_"I am Madame Giry, an old friend of Arachna and Erik, I am to watch over you while they are.." She seemed to be contemplating on the right word to use_

_".. While they are out" She said calmly. I walked over to her shyly and whispered, much to Phoenix's shock._

_"Hello I'm Angel" her hard face softened and she smiled down at me. Phoenix strode in front of me and pulled me behind his back protectively._

_"I've not come to harm you, little ones" she said softly. Phoenix narrowed his red eyes but they returned their usual happy gleam once he saw there was no danger. I smiled and stepped from behind my brother._

_"Are we going to go up!" I asked excitedly. Phoenix looked up at Madame Giry hopefully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Madame Giry walked to an opening of one of the tunnels instead of answering._

_"Come We must supervise the performance of my girls." I looked at Phoenix for permission. He adjusted my mask, then his and strode over to Madame._

_"Do we get to watch too?" He winced when Madame Giry looked down at him. I expected her to hit him for daring to ask such a bold question. I ran over to my brother and stood in front of him protectively. Like he had done to me so many times before_

_"Please don't hit him Madame" I whimpered. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes but her whole face just contorted into shock then sadness_

_"I told you I am not here to harm you in any way" She cautiously patted my head. "And yes we all get to watch the Opera but stay close" she said sternly but still smiling. I looked up at her trying to see if she was telling the truth. I found no danger or lies in her eyes so I let go of my doubts. I smiled up at her and grabbed her hand. She smiled down at me and looked at Phoenix_

_"Come, we must hurry before the show starts" Phoenix smiled, well smirked, but nonetheless a smile. __He grabbed my hand and Madame Giry led us through a tunnel and told us to copy her exact footing or else we might find ourselves trapped or worse.. dead._

_"No Wonder Erik told us to stay put! We would have been trapped and killedin a second!" I exclaimed quietly. Madame laughed and led us up a set of stairs. _

_"Do you like music?" questioned Madame_

_"Yes we do, Madame" we both said politely_

_"Please call me-" I interrupted her_

_"Can we call you Mama Bird!" I asked. Madame laughed and nodded her head_

_"Only Arachna calls me that. Has she mentioned me?" I nodded my head_

_"She was talking of a Lady who was like her mother and how she used to scold her and Erik for getting in trouble and how she makes the best cookies" Madame Giry nodded and stood in front of a two way mirror._

_"Yes you may call me Mama Bird" she said as she pushed open the mirror. We stepped out and I found myself in a very lavish dressing room. I smiled and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of expensive perfumes and cosmetics._

_"Come, we must leave before someone catches us in the Prima Donna's dressing room." I opened my eyes surprised._

_"We are in the Prima Donna's dressing room!" Phoenix looked at me with his 'What's the big deal?' face and walked towards the door. I smiled dreamily. I've always wanted to sing or play in an Opera House...and maybe become Prima Donna someday. It's been my dream since I was younger before..._

_"Angel! We must hurry!" I shook my head and walked out of the room quietly._

_**Erik POV**_

_I lead Arachna through the tunnel holding her hand and glancing back every no and then. Oh god she was so ...so incredibly beautiful. Wait no. An angel made to perfection and somehow was put in my life._

_"Erik? Are you alright?" Arachna asked concerned. I shook my head, forgetting she can see as well as me in the dark._

_"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Arachna tilted her head to side_

_"You've been staring at me for five minutes" I nervously came to a halt and stepped through the passage leading to box five. So the fools decided to leave my box empty, eh? I turned toward and held out my hand. Arachna let out a soft childish giggle and took hold of my hand. I could have swore my heart skipped a beat when her hand came into contact with mine, sending little sparks throughout my body. I smiled and led her to her seat, then seating myself next to her. We watched the Opera peacefully and I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes when Arachna let a loud but cute laugh when one the horses went lose and knocked down a stagehand in the frenzy for its capture. Her friend Hero and Little Meg danced almost effortlessly across the stage. When Christine came up I smiled proudly. But something was off. I looked at her, but I didn't feel anything. _

_"You taught her well" Arachna said genuinely. I smiled my thanks and turned back. She's glad for me but I detected sadness in her eyes. I frowned and before I knew it the Opera was over and they were throwing roses and cheering for My Christine. _

_"I must go congratulate her" I said standing up. Arachna looked at me with fake smile and sorrow in her eyes._

_"Give her best" she said sincerely. I nodded but not before giving her small peck on the cheek. Oh what I would give to kiss those deep red lips... I blinked. Where did that come from? Any longer and the Devil himself would have been proud with my the sinful thoughts still to come_

_"Tell me what is troubling you later" I whispered in her ear before dashing off to see Christine._

_**Arachna POV**_

_I felt so happy and giddy but when Christine started singing I was brought back down. Hard. I knew I could never compete with her. Moe's kind words may be true but they'll never compare to the beauty __Erik loves and adores so much. I was just the friend. Her voice was so innocent and lovely. _

_"You taught her well" I said. She was well taught by Erik. Erik smiled back. I couldn't if my smile looked real but I hoped Erik didn't notice. I saw Erik frown as the Opera ended. Erik said he was going, I tried again to hide my feelings with a fake smile and told him to give her my best. I sat up and before Erik left he pecked me on the cheek. I blushed as I saw him glance quickly at my lips longingly before saying_

_"Tell me what is troubling you later" I gasped but Erik had already gone. I sighed, holding my cheek where he had kissed me. It was rare when Erik was the one to initiate hugs or kisses. I leaned against the balcony. Everyone had left and the stage empty, forgotten once more till tomorrow. Stagehands and ballerinas were already passed out from the alcohol or in bed. I smiled and walked down to the stage. I did a couple spins and jumped in the air, landing soundlessly. I closed my eyes and let my mind let go for a moment of all its troubles_

_"Dancing and twirling skirts! The best Ballerina perks, gracefully leaping about the stage Just toss one's worry of age! Just Dance and slide" I slid to left, made a face and wiggled my arms. I heard some giggling and spun around. Mama Bird was smiling, Phoenix and Angel giggling with their hands holding Giry's. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at my shoes. Had they seen everything?_

_"Can I dance too?" I heard Angel ask quietly. I looked up from my toes and climbed off the stage_

_"Of course!" I smiled and pulled her up on the stage._

_"Care to dance with me, Mama Bird?" Mama smirked and walked up the stairs to the stage with __Phoenix happily walking behind. Seems like Phoenix enjoyed Mama Bird's company already. _

_"I'm much to old now to dance, but I will watch" I rolled my eyes and looked towards Phoenix hopefully._

_"No thank you" Phoenix said before I could ask. I shrugged and grabbed Angel's hand. I pulled her to the center and told her stretch to loosen her muscles. She nodded and copied me while I stretched. I taught her all the basics, Angel learned them quick and well. Angel leaped in the air and spun, landing on her feet a little off balance, but still graceful. Looked like she had a talent for dancing besides playing the flute. Madame Giry and Phoenix clapped excitedly._

_"She has much talent" Mama Bird said proudly. I nodded and walked off the stage with Angel and Phoenix whispering, huddled together. Mama Bird walked beside me_

_"Angel this is your DREAM!" Phoenix said loudly. I raised an eyebrow and kept walking. The whispering continued but a bit quieter than before._

_"But no one would want me up there" I barely heard her mumble. I finally had enough and turned around with my hands on my hips_

_"What is with the whispering?" I asked annoyed. Angel shuffled nervously and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix pulled on his collar nervously and cleared his throat_

_"Angel was wondering if she could possibly be a ballerina?" he said in a quiet voice. My mouth formed a 'O' and Mama Bird looked neutral. _

_"I'll convince Erik to pull some strings for me if Only you'll have her" I said, facing Mama Bird. Mama Bird looked at Angel, nodding her head at last._

_"Yes she may join the girls but she'll be put into the beginner, so she get caught up with the other advanced dancers" Angel smiled dreamily "She has much potential"_

_"I love you guys" she whispered before fainting. Phoenix gasped and caught her before I could. I took her in my arms and bid Mama Bird goodbye after she was satisfied nothing serous happened to Angel. I pushed a button by the wall behind a vase and led Phoenix through the tunnels, helping him avoid the traps. I stepped in and saw Erik hunched over his organ playing. I smiled and walked towards the children room unnoticed. I tucked Angel in bed, placing her black mask on the bed end. The girl had scarred and red bumpy skin just like Erik's, but all I saw was innocent perfection. _

_"Is Angel going to be alright?" Phoenix asked for the seventh as I tucked him in. I laughed and kissed his head_

_"She'll be up and dancing her little heart out in no time, now get some rest" I said softly. Phoenix yawned and I debated on taking his mask off to let him rest comfortably or to let him sleep with it and get a rash later. I decided on simply asking him._

_"Do you want to take off your mask it must be terribly uncomfortable?" I said slowly. I had no idea if he was sensitive towards the subject like a certain Phantom or okay with it. Phoenix put a protective hand over his mask _

_"I'd wish not to spoil your beauty with something so horrible" He said coldly. I frowned_

_"You are not horrible. I've got enough scars to equal Skimmy." I pointed to the chewed up ripped bunny laying next to him._

_"Besides I've lived with Erik most of my life and I told you before I love him no matter his looks" I put my hand on his heart "Besides who needs to look on the outside when the inside is what most counts" He put his hand to his chin in thought, reminding me of myself._

_"Okay I'll take it off, but don't scream" I smiled and nodded my head_

_"I promise" he looked disbelieving at me but he glanced at his sister. He took in a deep breath and brought down the white mask. I had to admit it was different. It was still deformed and scarred but he had a little happy face made of bumps of flesh which made it different. I couldn't help but giggle_

_"It looks like a smiley face!" I exclaimed tracing the smiley face tenderly. Phoenix sighed, I smiled and gently pushed him down. Phoenix yawned and snuggled into the pillow. I got up to leave but before I stepped out of the room Phoenix said one more last thing before he fell asleep_

_"Goodnight Mom" I gasped and put my hand to my heart in surprise. He called me his Momma! It was nice to be looked up to. I yawned, walking over to my room, but I stopped when Masquerade was emitting from Erik's room. I decided to peek inside the room and I gasped, yet again. A young girl of about seventeen was laying asleep on Erik's bed. Curiously, I tiptoed over to get a better look at the sleeping girl. I gasped again for the third time. It was Erik's student Christine! She was absolutely angelic. I smiled thinking how she was good for Erik, knowing I could never be better. I sighed and walked to my own special cavern. I sat down on a plush couch and thought of what to do. I smiled once I made my mind and ran over to my pile of scrap metal in the corner. I melted it and grabbed two small metal sticks, which I used to shape it with. I concentrated very hard on trying to mold the head of the object. I was making the ears when I heard a shrill scream. I shot up from my work bench, knocking down my chair, and ran over at top speed towards the center of my Home. I saw Erik about to strike the girl, I sighed and leaped onto him. I wrestled him to the ground, sitting on his midsection with his arms pinned down above his head_

_"You've gone and pissed him off!" I yelled annoyed looking at Erik glaring at me with his mask off. Wait! What? Where's his mask..I looked at Christine, who was frozen in terror and disgust, she held the Phantom's mask. Erik wiggled under me and tried to throw me off but I was pretty damn strong._

_"YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA!" Erik shouted angrily. I reached for the mask and placed it on Erik who lay squirming underneath me. Christine shook her head, looking at Erik fearfully. A strong pang of hurt hit me when she looked at Erik disgusted. I knew she could never see past Erik's face. My grip on Erik was loosening with each passing second_

_"Take the Gondola and Leave!" I shouted. She nodded and ran for the Gondola. I let go of him once the Gondola was out of sight. I sighed tiredly and flopped down on his chest. His chest was heaving up and down with a few sobs accompanying it. I slid off him and put his head in my lap as he cried. _

_"Why!" I stroked his hair comfortingly and shushed him_

_"She would never love a lonesome Gargoyle such as myself. Never to be loved." He sobbed. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes geniuses can be so blind. _

_"I love you" I said quietly. "Moe loves you, Angel and Phoenix love, I'm sure" I said. He stopped crying and sniffed, looking up at me with sad lonely eyes that filled with surprise._

_"Really?" I smiled tenderly down at him and gave him a small peck on his nose_

_"Of course we love you but I don't think you men like to express your feelings much" Erik chuckled __and sat up. _

_"Lets go to bed" I nodded and and stood up. We walked into our separate rooms with a goodnight._

_"That was interesting" Moe said. I nodded and took of my clothes and shoes._

_"What is that?" Moe said looking at the undergarment I was wearing on my chest. Normally it would be very scandalous to be undressed like this but we weren't normal and Moe is my spider prince brother so I had nothing to really worry about him being disgusted by my scars or it being improper_

_"Remember I said I was going to make some type of new corset?" he nodded his head and looked at it curiously at it "Well I made something way more comfier and it supports us way more than corsets!" I said proudly._

_"What do you call it" he inquired_

_"A bra" I giggled and slipped into bed. Moe nodded and nestled onto a spare pillow_

_"You should show Erik your latest invention. I bet he'll love it" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and blew out the candle by my bedside_

_"Enough with your dirty mind! Go to sleep" I closed my eyes, a sea full of new inventions filling my mind_

_"Indoor plumbing" I mumbled before I fell asleep._

_POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO POTO WAFFLES POTO I LIKE PIE :D POTO_

_I jolted up wide awake in bed._

_"Wha..?" I rubbed the sleep away and looked around in the dark room for the source of the shriek I had heard. _

_"I heard someone scream!" Moe exclaimed hopping onto my head "Let's go check it out!" I yawned and pulled on a purple fluffy robe. What if they are in trouble? I ran through the cavern listening for anything. I walked in the tunnel that lead into the Prima Donna's room and that was when I saw a little Blonde girl of fourteen, looking around in awe. I instinctively shrunk back into the shadows. I felt like I'd seen the blonde somewhere but I don't remember where exactly. I smiled when I saw Madame Giry approached the girl from behind soundlessly. The girl gave a little gasp when Madame placed her hand on her shoulder. Mama Bird sent a look saying 'We'll talk about this later' and pulled her out of the tunnel by the elbow. _

_"Who was the girl?" asked Moe. I shrugged and looked off into the two-way mirror they had left in. I waited an extra few minutes before going off in the direction they had headed_

_"Where ya' going" Moe chirped. I put on my poker face._

_"I'm going to find out who the Blonde is" I said determined. Moe nodded, crawling on the ceiling._

_"I'll see you later then" with that he crawled off to do what he normally did. Making sure every bug under his watchful gaze was safe. I decided on staying within the walls and wandered around looking for her. I stopped when I heard some shrieks and decided to investigate. I peeked inside a window. A rough looking man was prancing about with an old blanket on his shoulders as a cape and yelling, causing the girls around him to giggle and scream._

_"Like yellow parchment is his skin" I watched curiously and noticed the Blonde looking warily at the man._

_"A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew" he said in mock pity. Now I was ultra curious about whom they were speaking about. He shrugged off the pretend cape and pointed around the room with a dirty brown glove. I wonder who this man was. An actor rehearsing?_

_"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you" He pulled up a lasso "With his magical Lasso" I growled and glared at the man. He was talking about Erik! He pulled over a girl with the Lasso and pretended to gobble her up. Just as I was about to show him a lesson Mama Bird walked over and pulled the young girl way from him. I relaxed a bit but continued to glare at him._

_"Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise" she turned to scowl and look him in the eye. He straightened his posture and tried to look unfazed, but was failing miserably._

_"Joesph Bouquet hold your tongue!" she slapped him across the face. The girls around him gave a __startled gasp, while Joesph tried to remain brave_

_"Keep you hands at the level of your eyes" she grabbed the Lasso and pulled on it sharply. He grabbed it right before he could choke. I smirked and returned my gaze to the Blonde who was now leaving the room. I ran to catch up her with her. _

_"These halls are very dangerous at night. Especially when one is unaccompanied" I made sure to throw my voice about the hall. Living with the Phantom has its perks. The Blonde looked about the room startled, eyes widened in fear. I immediately felt guilty for scaring her._

_"I didn't mean to startle you honestly" I said like a small child. She seemed to relax just a little, but remained alert, looking about the room for the source of my voice._

_"You are not the Phantom." she stated. I smiled. She was smart! The voice inside my head proclaimed sarcasticly. _

_"No I am not" she looked around again before speaking._

_"Then who are you?" she decided to take a seat in the middle of the hall._

_"My name is Arachna. Now who are you wondering about my Opera House?" I replied turning the question over to her. She seemed to be debating on telling a stranger her name, but it looked like she chose to tell anyway, despite me being a complete stranger_

_"My name is Meg Giry, Madame" she stood up and curtsied. I didn't want to risk giving up my location by telling her she was facing the wrong way. She looked up a bit startled in mid curtsy._

_"OH! I remember you!" she squealed. I raised my eyebrow at Meg's exclamation. _

_"Do you? From where may I ask?" she grinned widely._

_"I remember our last manager introducing you a while ago" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Now I knew where I had seen her!_

_"You are Madame Giry's daughter!" I cried gleefully. I jumped up and down quietly. I looked back to see the Blonde fidgeting with the end of her dress. I frowned and tilted my head to side a bit. Most of the walls could be seen to look out into the hallway, but not visible from the outside. It sort of worked like a two-way mirror almost._

_"What seems to be on your mind, Child?" I asked concerned. She nervously cleared her throat before answering._

_"I've heard from Mama that you have been here for quite some time and left, but recently returned. Is that correct?" I nodded my head. I then remembered she could not see me._

_"Yes that is correct" It was reasonable that Madame Giry had told her daughter of me just in case she was no longer alive if I ever did come back and for her to take care of Erik in her absence. _

_"My mother also told me you know the Phantom very well and live with him respectfully" she swallowed nervously. _

_"And?" I was getting a little restless for I was not a patient person._

_"Do you happen to know if Christine is alright? She disappeared tonight and many believe the Phantom has whisked her away to the darker parts of the Opera House" I frowned darkly._

_"I know for a fact she is alright physically but she may be a little traumatized when she returns" I explained slowly. Meg gasped_

_"What happened? Is she alright?" she asked concerned for her friend. I grimaced_

_"She has taken the Phantom's mask off and he was quite upset so I sent her on her way." I checked my pocket watch._

_"I believe she is in bed by now. I suggest you go now." with that I walked down towards the Lair. I groaned miserably as I walked inside the Liar. I had bought Phoenix some comic books and he pleaded with me that we should call our house a Lair like in the comic books because it technically wasn't house. I had laughed and I agreed to it, along with Erik and Angel much to Phoenix's excitement. I yawned, heading into to check up on everybody. I smiled when I saw the twins sleeping peacefully, Phoenix hugging his pillow and Angel had somehow crawled into his bed and lay hugging him. I tiptoed over to Erik's room, but frowned when I saw him awake and sitting up on his bed in the dark. I __walked over to the bed, lighting a candle. I sat beside him and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder._

_"You alright. Waffle?" I asked concerned. He slowly turned to me, his eyes red and puffy from crying. I hugged him and patted his back_

_"It's alright" I rubbed circles in his back. I pulled away and looked up at him._

_"Want me to see if I can talk her into giving you a chance?" Erik shook his head and smiled which surprised me. Shouldn't he be sad and accept my offer? _

_"It's alright, but may I ask for a favor?" I smiled and nodded_

_"Sure! What is it that you want?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_"Can you sleep with me?" he squeaked. He grunted and I looked at him strangely. He looked right back at me, but realized how his words must have sounded because he held up his hands._

_"I didn't umm I meant uh" I put my finger to his lips._

_"I know what you meant" I smiled and pushed him back on the back. He looked even more startled when I curled up into a ball on his bare chest and closed my eyes. I have an amazing ability of startling people today. I mused silently to myself._

_"Are you comfortable" I asked innocently, opening an eye. Erik looked flabbergasted and blushed_

_"Yes I am, but what are you doing?" I smiled at him and winked_

_"I'm going to go to sleep" I yawned and closed my eye. I felt Erik wrap his arms around me._

_"Okay this is..."_

_"Strange" I answered for him. He chuckled_

_"Yes, but I'm quite comfortable which is what I also find strange" I yawned and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. I figured it too far, so I kissed him where his heart lay. I felt Erik shudder and sigh._

_"Goodnight" I smiled sleepily and blew out the candle._

_"Goodnight, Miss" I answered back. Erik smacked me playfully and I giggled in return_

_"What? Those boots are a bit misleading!" Erik grunted _

_"They are men footwear!" he protested. I nodded_

_"I was joking I find them attractive" I mumbled before I fell asleep._

_**Erik POV**_

_I woke up and felt something soft underneath me. I yawned, opening my eyes and found myself face to face with Arachna right underneath me. I tried to remember what happened when I noticed Arachna's robe had slipped off. I gasped and tried to get off, but found myself in a snake like grip with her arms around my waist. I didn't want to wake her or get up for that matter, but I worried what would someone think if they should walk inside. Who cares what they think? Nagged the voice in my head. Someone obviously enjoys the position! I blushed when realized a certain part of my anatomy was very much enjoying it. I groaned and turned my attention to Arachna's face. I smiled warmly when I saw that she was smiling in her sleep and a feeling hit me that said I had to keep this Goddess from frowning for as long as I live. I smiled, determined, but also for another reason. I remember crying last night about Christine but then I started crying for Arachna. I felt so horribly blind. I knew I loved her but I found out last night my loves had changed places or rather they had been gifted to see again. I found myself wanting Arachna and wanting to be with her forever. And I felt a fatherly love replace the love I felt for Christine. I laid confused and crying like some pitiful creature before realizing that I have been in love with Arachna all along but I was blinded by hurt and loneliness and somehow replaced her with Christine. I had sat amazed and shocked with my discovery before Arachna had stepped into my room. But now I was determined to show my love for her, but the voice in my head said to make it subtle and go slowly. So I decided to give her my heart subtly and see what she does with it. If she doesn't return my feelings I will be forced to control my emotions and be grateful if she still wants to be friends with the monster that is myself. I tentatively reached for her hair. I would never admit it, but I would sneak up on her and watch her comb her hair, secretly yearning to touch it. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was even more softer than I imagine_

_"Uh? Good morning?" Arachna mumbled sleepily. My eyes snapped open. I blushed pulling my hand __back._

_"Um..Uh G-Good Morning uh.. beautiful!" I blurted. Arachna had O_o face and my face was like -_- I internally slapped myself. _

_"Thank you! And you're not too bad yourself" she winked and I blushed again. Ugh where's my mask when I need it! She yawned getting up, her hair all mussed from sleep. I respectfully looked away. I grabbed her robe and handed it to her, whilst facing the wall._

_"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" she snatched the robe and quickly covered herself_

_"You didn't see..?" she let the sentenced hang in the air._

_"You were covered up fairly well" we both sat in awkward silence for a few moments._

_"Awkward" she said in a sing-song voice. I laughed and went over to put on some fresh clothes. I gave her a look since she was just standing there looking at me in her own little world. I cleared my throat loudly and Arachna finally came back to Earth._

_"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! ..oh" she smiled sheepishly and turned around. I pulled on a clean outfit along with my boots, gloves, and a cape Arachna had given me once before. I walked over to my desk and began writing down a few letters explaining how the Opera House was to be run and reminding them about the salary that was still due._

_"What ya' doing?" Arachna chirped. I spun quickly around to see her in some light green tights and red button up shirt with ruffles doing a 'V' in the middle. I didn't even notice her leave or come in which says a lot. I quickly covered the paper with my hands_

_"N-Nothing" I said quickly. Her purple eyes narrowed into slits, I smiled back at her nervously. She looked at me closely this time, invading my bubble, she shrugged her shoulders after a while._

_"I'm going to take the little people on a tour! Come with me?" she pulled out her secret weapon of mass destruction. Her puppy dog pout. I scowled, but nodded my head in agreement._

_"You're going to kill me one day with that look and my death will be on your conscious" I said darkly while trying to keep a straight face. We didn't even last two seconds before we burst out laughing_

_**Arachna POV**_

_"PHOENIX! ANGEL! TOUR TIME!" I called as soon as Erik came back from delivering some letters to Mama Bird Phoenix came running in with his white mask placed perfectly on his string features looking mischievous. He wore his usual attire but a deep blue vest, tie, and pants. Angel came hopping in, pigtails tied with pink ribbons bouncing about here and there. She wore a light pink dress with a deep pink sash wrapped around her small waist and ballet shoes._

_"YAY!" they shouted in unison when they entered. They both looked up at Erik adoringly while Erik looked a little uncomfortable about them looking at him this way._

_"Is Dad coming too?" The look on Erik's face was priceless. We had a little talk about what we all were in the morning_

_That morning..._

_"So are you our mom?" Angel had questioned innocently. I was a little taken aback_

_"I guess I am or your big sister" Angel clapped gleefully. Phoenix rubbed his chin_

_"Does this mean Erik is our Dad?" I hummed and nodded while fixing Angels hair._

_"So you and Erik, in our world, are married?" Angel asked. I laughed and blushed_

_"I guess so..."_

_Present day!_

_'Dad?' Erik mouthed to me. I nodded and smiled. 'Mom!' I pointed to myself and smiled. Erik shook his head and turned his attention back to Angel._

_"Um Yes I am coming" Angel squealed and tackled Erik in a nice big hug._

_"GROUP HUG!" I/Phoenix yelled. We jumped on top off Erik and Angel. Soon we were a tangle of bodies on the floor laughing hysterically_

_"Why are we laughing?" I asked/laughed. Phoenix wiped tears from his eyes and replied_

_"Cause we're a family of Nuts!" this made us laugh harder. _

_It took us a while, but we managed to calm down and walk into the labyrinth of tunnels_

_"If you ever got lost in here all you have to do is pray to God you'll be either found or die quickly" Phoenix laughed but Angel looked a little scared. I laughed and patted her head_

_"Don't worry me and Erik know this place like the back of our hands" Phoenix rolled his eyes and muttered_

_"Says the person who forgot how many fingers she had this morning" I slapped his head. Phoenix glared at me. I swear with those red eyes and menacing little glare he can scare the crap out of anyone! I smiled pushed him to the side_

_"Hey!" he growled_

_"You know you can make one Hell of a Phantom when Erik retires" _

_"Hey!" Erik growled. I laughed and fell on the floor. Phoenix and Erik exchanged looks O.O and prodded me with the tip of their boots. I clutched my sides and wiped tears from my eyes._

_"*Hiccup! That *hiccup funny *hiccup" Phoenix glared at me, crossing his arms and tapping his little boot clad foot._

_What was that for?" _

_"You almost fell into a trap *Hiccup" I said seriously. _

_"Oh. Well in that case thank you!" I shook my. Erik offered a gloved hand, I smiled up at him gratefully, pulling myself up I dusted my self off and continued on telling them how all the traps work, ignoring Erik and Phoenix's side comments and Angel slapping and glaring at them to shut up. _

_"So anyone think they can find the secret passage to get into the hallway?" Phoenix looked at Angel. Silently challenging her with his eyes._

_"I CAN!" they both shouted. Phoenix searched the floor and sneezing once I a while. Erik and I watched silently as Angel rolled her eyes and pressed a rock that looked a bit more worn out than the others. The wall slid away to reveal the hallway. Angel rolled her eyes, glancing at Phoenix's stunned expression._

_"Honestly, Big Brother, you could have just listened" she winked and walked out. Erik looked stunned and I smirked._

_"Girls rule, Boys drool" I said in a sing-song voice, skipping after Angel. I caught up with Angel and pulled her into the shadows instinctively as a couple of stagehands walked by. They looked at us strangely, but we simply ignored them and walked on._

_"How come we are walking in the dark?" Angel looked up at me with her big gray eyes. I couldn't bear her sweet gaze any longer, so I looked down at my toes._

_"I don't know" I lied uncertainly. _

_"Tell me the truth, Arachna" She pulled me to a stop with the tug of my sleeve. I turned to face her. She looked me square in the eyes, her face dead serious. I swallowed, unable to tear my eyes from her intense gaze._

_"Okay ,but only with Phoenix and Erik presence." I grabbed her small hand and pulled her along to the stage. I weaved my way through the many workers and helped a few unsteady stagehands carry a rather large backdrop. They thanked me and walked away to reveal a very furious Madame Giry. If looks could kill Me and Angel would have died a painful and gory death. _

_"Where were you Angel?" she tapped her cane against the ground, staring her down. I stood in front of Angel. Ready to take the blame since I was my fault she was late for rehearsals _

_"It was my fault. Me and Erik were teaching the twins-"_

_"They're twins" she asked shocked. I nodded my head. She nodded her head and made a hand gesture for me to continue. _

_"We were teachings them how to recognize traps and giving them a little tour and we lost track of time and I know there is no excuses but I wanted Erik to spend some time" Mama bird held up her hand to halt any further words._

_"I understand, but make sure it does not happen again" she grabbed Angel's arm gently and pulled her __towards the girls dormitories to get dressed. I skipped happily to rafters. Knowing that everyone was busy with Carlotta. I noticed, with my trained eye, two dark shadows that any regular person would have missed. I looked over the railing to see Angel and little Meg Giry dancing beautifully along with the other dancers. I smiled when I saw the shadows move towards me out of the corner of my eye._

_"Come to kill me, eh?" quirked and eyebrow upward when I turned to see Phoenix and Erik's stunned faces. I wagged my finger in their faces._

_"You can't scare a spider" I smirked and turned to watch as Carlotta stomped about the stage angirly, leaving a path of destruction in her wake. I turned to see Erik and Phoenix frowning alike and growling in sync when Angel was pushed aside, along with some others. They were so alike and they didn't even know. But Phoenix is a lot like you and so is Angel, a little voice said in a know-it-all voice. Yes, I am aware of that, I snapped back. I suspected Erik for all the commotion._

_"Erik, What did you do?" I asked bluntly. Erik fidgeted a bit where he stood. Many to none never seen the Phantom fidget. _

_"I may have something to do with it" He said finally. The way he said meant not to question it further so I decided to grant him this little victory over my curiosity. _

_"Very well" We watched the rest the rest of the rehearsal peacefully from above. I couldn't help but wonder what Erik had in store for the Opera. I knew it was going to be something big._


	13. The Ants Go Marching

_**A/N: A big round of applause to Sam my best cousin ever for helping me type this chapter and the last one ^-^**_

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to **_

_**GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES! 8D**_

_**Arachna POV**_

_I sunk under the water of the tub, but stayed high enough to watch the bubbles pop and breathe. After the whole fiasco down stairs I had retreated to go take a much needed bath. _

_"Arachna! HURRY! I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" Phoenix shouted. I sighed and heaved myself up from the comfortable warm waters. I quickly dried myself off and changed into a simple purple gown. I opened the door and barely stepped out when Phoenix shot past me, into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him._

_"I couldn't have been in there that long.", whispered. I shrugged my shoulders; headed over to my my special cavern. I picked up my discarded bench and continued my little project once again. I was barely done with its tail when Erik burst in angrily._

_"How dare they disobey my commands!" I sighed, putting down my half finished creature quickly, before Erik could see it._

_"Yes I know they're insolent fools. Aren't they all the same?" I patted his shoulder while he seethed angrily. I grinned widely when a random idea came to me. Smirking, I grabbed my newest creation. A very fine sword with a double blade and a spider shaped stone on the handle. I grabbed it and lunged at Erik. He instinctively drew out his sword to clash with mine._

_"What the Hell, Arachna!" I smirked again, getting out of his hold and sliced a clean whole in his shirt. He looked at me, growling silently._

_"Bring it on, Erik, old boy" I teased. He gave out roar and lunged for me. I jumped to the side, but Erik was quicker, slicing the sleeve of my gown off. It was his turn to smile triumphantly._

_"I see you still got your moves, old man" I pranced around playfully lunging. Erik seemed to have cooled down a bit. He responded by laughing and attacking my sword. There were sparks flying as I brought my sword to meet his. My knuckles were white as I gripped my sword and I fought hard to keep his sword away. _

_"You forget that we are the same age, Little spider" I rolled my eyes and jumped back from his hold. I swayed my hips side to side and winked at him flirtatiously. _

_"We're both in our prime; however, we can't remain like this forever." I said sadly. I lunged for him and cut his belt off; sending his pants to the ground. He blushed and struggled to put them back on. _

_"You little Devil" He said teasingly as he managed to tie his belt into a knot. I flipped my hair back and smiled seductively._

_"You know it" Erik blushed, laughing. I smiled and knocked the sword out of his hand with one swipe._

_"I win!" I said in a sing-song voice. Erik rolled his eyes, putting his sword back. I set mine down and took a seat on the plush couch. I patted the spot beside me. Erik huffed, but sat down, still sour from me winning._

_"I really do hate those managers" He grumbled. I nodded my head in agreement._

_"They'll be the ruin of the Opera Populaire." I said darkly. We sat in companionable silence until Phoenix burst into the room_

_"Carlotta is going to be in the Opera?" he exclaimed. I nodded sadly._

_"Unfortunately, yes, but I have an idea" I smiled evilly. Phoenix smiled as well. _

_"What might this idea be?" He looked between the two of us. I winked up at Erik_

_"It's a surprise" Erik growled, annoyed. I smiled and lead him out of my cavern, so he wouldn't listen to __what I had planned_

_"Now be a good Phantom and play on your organ, while me and Phoenix get the surprise ready for opening night" I said sweetly. He huffed like a small child, but sat down._

_"Better be a pretty good surprise" he mumbled. I turned towards the little boy  
>"What have you got planned you little rascal?" I asked, ruffling his hair. Phoenix smiled evilly. Truth be told, he could make a very good Phantom once Erik was too old.<br>"This where you help me, but only if you want to, of course" I smiled down at him and stuck out my hand  
>"Sounds fun!" Phoenix shook my hand energetically. Erik turned to glare at us, knowing something was up. Phoenix and I giggled running over to my personal cavern. Time to make the screeching bird pay for calling me a toad.<em>

_(Two hours later...)_

_I sat on the couch next to Phoenix, reading a chemistry book, sipping some wine. Wine always helped me think;although, it did make me act a bit strange sometimes. We had decided to make some type of liquid that would make Carlotta unable to perform, but we grudgingly decided not to make it lethal. Phoenix was busy looking over another chemistry book._

_"I think I found something!" we exclaimed in unison. I gave him look and we burst out laughing. Giggling, I walked over to a cabinet with multiple chemicals. I picked out a few and laid them across the table. Phoenix looked them over nodding his head. He walked over to to the cabinet, selecting a few other bottles, and laid them next to mine. _

_"Very good" We started by mixing them together and adding extra little things. I grinned my famous Cheshire Cat grin and watched in awe as Phoenix poured the contents in an old wine bottle._

_"IT'S ALIVE!" I laughed evilly and Phoenix gave me a 'WTF' look. I felt something collide with the back of my head and I nearly dropped the bottle. _

_"OUCH!" I clutched my head looking at Phoenix accusingly. He met my eyes and flashed a sugar-sweet smile._

_"What?" he asked sweetly. I glared at him and his smile was faltering._

_"I should run, shouldn't I?" He asked, tiptoeing towards the door. I nodded my head. He gave a small laugh before dashing out of the cavern. I smiled evilly._

_"I love a chase!" I ran out, following the sound of his footsteps. Pretty soon, I caught up to his panting form heading towards Erik, who lay spread across his organ sleeping._

_"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Erik bolted up straight, catching Phoenix, as he leaped into his lap. I growled pointing at Phoenix_

_"He. Hit. My. Head." I growled. Erik dropped Phoenix on the floor and hid behind the organ bench. _

_"YOYO!" He shouted. Phoenix looked at him confused._

_"What does that mean?" I edged closer to a discarded Punjab Lasso. Erik peeked over the bench._

_"You're On Your Own!" He ducked back behind the bench. I snapped the Punjab Lasso in air loudly. Phoenix turned towards me very slowly. He shot up and darted into the tunnels_

_"The Chase Is On!" I shouted, heading into the maze of tunnels._

_**Angel POV**_

_"Why were you late to rehearsals?" asked a thin, freckled face brunette. I actually made a a friend and she didn't stare or snicker at my mask, which was relieving since that's all anybody else did. I looked up at the older girl._

_"My Mom and Dad took me and my brother on a tour of the Opera House" I explained. Her mouth formed an understanding 'O'. The older girl went to her bed; pulled out a clean red dress to change into. _

_"They work here?" she walked into the powder to get changed. I opened my mouth to answer, but I found myself stuck. I knew we lived under the Opera house and Erik got paid a monthly salary from the managers. The question was: What did he do, exactly? _

_"I-I think they do" I replied uncertainly. I'd have to ask Phoenix later because I knew he knew what __they did. The older girl stepped out, her red hair in a simple, messy bun._

_"You think?" I nodded my head, looking around the cozy, but crowded room. It was mystery how they all fit in here, along with their possessions._

_"I'm not sure what they do, but my Dad gets paid from the managers" I walked over to the bed Arachna said was hers when she was a ballerina, but had given me permission to use it. "This is so awesome, Rachel" I sighed happily, flopping down on my back on my bed. I noticed Rachel looking at the bed warily. I frowned, shifting a little, so I'd be on my stomach. _

_"What is it?" Rachel glanced around the room fearfully and walked over to my bed. She lowered her voice down to a whisper._

_"Have you heard of ___The Phantom___?" she asked, whispering the last part fearfully, eyes darting around he room. I nodded happily, confused with my friend's odd behavior._

_"Yes" I stated nonchalantly. Arachna had told me stories of Erik taking on this title. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise._

_"You have? Usually they wait a couple days before scaring the Newbies" I looked up at her hurt and confused. Rachel looked up at my face and held up her hands in defense_

_"I would never scare you on purpose! Honestly!" she placed a hand over her heart. I looked at her skeptically and nodded my head in agreement._

_"I trust you" Rachel nodded, but before she could speak a voice echoed through the room, seemingly to come from nowhere and everywhere._

_"Time to come Home, Angel" Father said sternly. I jumped up and looked to the wall by my bed where the secret passage lay._

_"Coming, Father!" I chirped. Rachel gaped up at me._

_"Who was that?" She asked fearfully._

_"My father, silly! But I got to go! Bye!" I hugged her bye and shot out of the room._

_ I saw the wall open in front of me, to reveal a nervous looking Erik. I frowned and grabbed his hand gently._

_"What's wrong, Father?" He looked at me, trying to smile._

_"It seems Arachna has kidnapped Phoenix and I need your assistance to find them" I nodded my head and heard the wall slide close behind me, as I stepped inside the tunnel._

_"I see you made a friend" I nodded and put up my hands up in the air, wanting to be carried after my tiresome day. Erik chuckled and placed me in his arms._

_"Her name is Rachel and she reeeeeeeally nice" I felt him nod._

_"We watched rehearsals and I noticed you dancing with the advanced ones. I thought they were going to start you easy" I nodded my head and looked up into his blue-green eyes excitedly._

_"They did! But Madame said I was too 'Special' to be put with the others so she placed me with the Big Girls" I said proudly. I admit, it was very difficult learning all these new steps and moves, but I got the hang of it after a while._

_"I-I'm proud of you" He whispered. I felt my chest swell with some foreign feeling._

_"Th-Thank you, F-Father" I stuttered, completely flabbergasted. We walked around in silence afterward, but a comfortable one. I heard a faint voice in the distance._

_"Did you hear that?" He nodded his head and set me down on my feet. I heard the voice again and it seemed to be ..singing? I walked ahead of Erik, following the mysterious voice._

_"__The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah" came a eerie voice. I huddled next to Erik, scared out my wits!_

_"What is that" came my frightened voice. Erik sighed. I looked into his eyes and saw an almost dreamy quality spread across his face. I noticed his eyes seemed to glaze over._

_"I swear she's some type of Angel" He murmured dreamily._

_"Who?" He looked over at me, his dreamy look still there_

_"Arachna" He breathed. My eyes widened in surprise._

_"I didn't know she singed" I said in awe. _

_"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah  
><em>_The ants go marching one by one,  
>The little one stops to suck his <em>_thumb  
>And they all go marching down around the town<br>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" came the voice again, but more nearer. Erik shook out his dreamy state and flushed bright red. _

_"Come we must find them" We ran quietly after them, following her ghostly, but entrancing voice. We swerved around the corner and spotted Phoenix tied up with a dreamy glaze over his eyes inside a wagon, as Arachna sang her marching song and tugged him along._

_"The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah  
>The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah<br>The ants go marching two by two,  
>The little one stops to tie his shoe<br>And they all go marching down around the town  
>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! " Arachna giggled and continued to wheel him to their unknown destination. <em>

_"Where is she Taking him?" I whispered. Erik grimaced._

_"Taking him to her brother and he's probably going to get smacked with a waffle" I raise my eyebrows with a o_O face. He shrugged his shoulders_

_"She is a bit eccentric at times." He shuddered. _

_"I have never done anything to upset her, since I didn't want to end up in Phoenix's position again." We moved from out hiding place and stalked towards Arachna. Erik jumped and tackled her and I ran to release Phoenix. _

_"Phoenix!" I slapped his face softly and the dreamy look faded rapidly, replaced by a panic stricken one._

_"SOMEONE HELP ME! OH MY- Oh..Hi, Angel" he said relieved after he noticed me untying his bonds. I could see Erik and Arachna wrestling on the floor out of the corner of my eyes. I finished untying the ropes and Phoenix sprung up from the wagon and shot out of the tunnel like a bullet_

_"BYE! I'M GOING TO GO HIDE IN A VERY DEEP HOLE NOW! THANKS GUYS!" he yelled over his shoulder. I turned back to the two struggling adults. Erik had successfully pinned down Arachna and she huffed and pouted from beneath him. They seemed to have it handled, so I ran after Phoenix._

_**Erik POV**_

_"Meanie" Arachna grunted from under me. I smirked and climbed off her. I lent out a hand for which she grabbed. I;however, was not expecting her to pull me down on top of her. _

_"Come back for more?" she whispered in my ear huskily. I felt a shiver run down my. _

_"Have you been drinking whine?" I mock scolded. She hiccuped once and I laughed, getting off of her._

_"You going to play nice or dirty" I said annoyed, but came out more, as amused. Arachna stuck a thumb in her mouth and batted her long eyelashes. I felt my heartbeat skip._

_"What are you going to do if I decide to play naughty?" she said. She looked up at me through her eyelashes with a seductive smile. It took every ounce of self control I had to keep myself from pouncing on her right now._

_"Then you will not get to help me write a Opera" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest when Arachna huffed and stood up obligingly.  
>"As I said before" she pouted "You're a meanie" I smiled and tentatively put my arm across her shoulders. <em>

_"But you love me" Seeing that she was not offended by our closeness, I planted a big wet kiss on her cheek._

_"Ewww! Erik" she wiped my saliva off her cheek and smacked my arm. I hugged her closer grinning like a fool. My heart definitely made a wise decision._

_**Rachel POV**_

_It was dinner time and I headed with all the other girls and boys to the dining area. I passed by the managers office and heard something that caught my interest. I stopped and let the others run past me._

_"Monsieur's, Angel has talent and I plan to put her in the Opera" Madame Giry said firmly. I leaned my ear against the door. I normally didn't eavesdrop, but I was incredibly curious as to why they were speaking about my new friend._

_"But she's only a child! She'll be trampled!" Andre protested. Firman snorted and added in a more lower tone_

_"Besides she wears mask and we don't want someone like that in our Opera" Firman remarked rudely. I held in a gasp, but I couldn't help wander too, why she wore a mask._

_"Do we have a problem, Monsieur's?" asked a cold, angry voice. I gasped in surprise. It was the same voice that had spoken to Angel earlier! I heard the managers gasp and the thud of a chair that had been knocked down._

_"N-No Sir, Opera Ghost" stuttered Andre. I heard an angry huff._

_"You better had not been talking bad about my daughter" came his deadly voice. I nearly fainted. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WAS ANGEL'S DAD!_

_"Daughter?"The two managers gasped. I felt my knees wobble a bit; I held onto the wall for support._

_"Yes and if I find out you have treated her unfairly I will have your head chopped off and put on a plaque!" He yelled the last part angrily. I'd hate to see what her Dad gave her as punishments. I shuddered internally._

_"Y-Yes Monsieur Opera G-Ghost" they stuttered. I heard the Phantom grunt and the movement of clothe. I walked down to the dining hall, slowly sitting down in my chair next to Christine. Christine seemed to notice something was off, so she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to tell her what I overheard, but I saw Angel walking towards us with a sweet innocent smile. I immediately felt guilty that I was going to tell someone a secret that was not mine to begin with. I smiled and turned to Christine_

_"Oh I'm fine" Angel took a seat next to me and smiled at Christine. Christine smiled politely, yet she had this disgusted look on her face. I frowned but turned my attention towards Angel._

_"What did your father want?" I asked, taking a bite out of my bread. She grabbed a bowl of soup and turned her head towards me, her gray eyes twinkling._

_"Oh my brother and my Mum got lost and we had to go looking for them" Angel said uncertainly. She's lying, but I could tell some of it was a bit true._

_"Oh okay" We continued eating in silence until a piece of bread hit Angel square in the forehead. She dropped her spoon in her soup with a splash and grabbed her forehead._

_"OW!" she cried. I spotted a boy at the other side of the table, giggling under a table to himself. What shocked me was that he wore a white half mask and had red twinkling eyes. Angel glared at him and picked a carrot from her soup and chucked it at him. He stopped in mid-laugh laugh when it hit his a mask with a splat sound. Angel laughed and went up to the boy. By now, everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared curiously at the two strange children. She bent down and hugged the small boy, looking at him with adoring eyes_

_"Awww" sighed Meg, placing both her hands over her heart. _

_"Don't be cross! You started it, Phoenix!" she giggled adorably __**(A/N:Awww x) Can you say adorable?)**_

_OMG! THAT'S HER BIG BROTHER! OMG OMG OMG!_

_Phoenix crossed his arm and pouted._

_"Humph!" he huffed stubbornly. Angel pulled the corners of his mouth to resemble a big cheesy grin._

_"Come on! You're suppose to be my twin!" a lot of the workers quietly gasped_

_"Another masked child? Just what we need!" grumbled a couple of workers._

_"That's her twin? He looks nothing like her!" Christine gasped. I nodded my head in agreement. __Phoenix eyes wandered over to us and he visibly stiffened. He got out from his sisters grip and bowed down before all of us. He shot a mischievous at us, but mostly aimed at Angel. A puff of smoke surrounded him and cleared away, leaving no trace of the red-eyed boy. My draw dropped and I looked at the place __where he once stood. Angel calmly sat next to me and began eating her soup once again, as if nothing had happened_

_"Show off" she muttered to herself. I just shook my head. This is going to be an interesting friendship._

_**Phoenix POV**_

_I thankfully survived and I made a vow never to smack Arachna when she was tipsy or any other time. It's been weeks and I've been dying to test our little 'surprise' on Carlotta. Today was the 'Big Day' for Angel. She was finally going to live her dream, as a ballerina and a chorus girl. We were both in our rooms and Arachna was helping Angel with her hair. _

_"I'm so nervous!" Angel said, squirming in her chair, while Arachna tried to brush her hair. _

_"Don't worry you'll do fine" Arachna squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. I walked up to Angel and kissed the top of her head._

_"We'll be there watching you and we have a surprise in store" I smirked evilly. Angel smiled up at me._

_"I'll be up in the rafters watching" Angel squealed and jumped out her chair. She tackled me to the ground with a large hug. _

_"YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST BIG BROTHER EVA!" I patted her head wryly and Arachna peeled Angel off of me. _

_"Come we must go!" Arachna grabbed Angel and lead her up, while I went to fetch our mysterious liquid._

_"Ready to go?" Erik asked, standing by the Gondola. I nodded and stuck the vial in my pocket. I hopped inside and stood next to Erik, curiously watching how he steered it. _

_"Land Ho, Captain!" Erik smirked amused and hiked me onto his shoulders. I raised my hand in the air. Trying to see if I could touch the ceiling, as Erik walked on. _

_"I am supreme ruler of all things...um...Tall and..mysterious..?" Erik raised an eyebrow and I thumped my chest proudly. We reached the rafters and I climbed down Erik's back. _

_"Time to mess with Carlotta" I laughed. I poured the liquid in Carlotta's throat spray and gave it a good shake. I ran off to find Erik. Not knowing the cold eyes that watched me. _

_"It's all done!" I stated proudly. Erik ruffled my hair and placed me on his shoulders once more. We entered the labyrinth once more. Erik frowned when we reached the passage to box five. We could hear voices coming fro within_

_"Damn Fools.." I heard Erik mutter under his breath. He took another tunnel and stepped through the door. _

_"Wow" I gasped in awe. We were so close to the big, beautiful chandelier, I could almost touch. I looked down at Erik, whose eyes were adjusting to the light that great chandelier emitted. He sent a smirk up at me and took in a deep breath. I watched curiously and amazed when Erik's great voice rang through the Opera House, causing gasps of fear and surprise._

_"Did I not instruct that Box five was to be kept empty?" I giggled when I saw Carlotta's maid spraying her the new and improved throat spray. Well in mine and Arachna's opinion. I noticed a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards it, expecting it to be Arachna, but I found a rather scraggly looking man dashing away. I knew he saw us._

_"Erik?" I said fearfully. Erik looked up at me concerned._

_"There is someone following us" I whispered in his ear, pointing where you could see the outline of a man. Erik nodded, pulling me off his shoulders and grabbing my small gloved hand with his strong one. _

_"Let's play a little game of cat and mouse, no?" Erik grinned evilly. I matched his grin with one of my own, detaching my hand from his and grabbing my noose. _

_"Ready when you are" Erik nodded, but turned to face me before we parted ways._

_"Be careful" I nodded my head and smirked._

_"What's there to worry about? The Great and Mysterious Phantom of the Opera is my dad" Erik laughed ans ruffled my hair. _

_"I see Arachna has been telling you stories" I smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, so now I have valuable information to blackmail you with" I smirked. Erik laughed running off._

_"Smart child" he muttered amused. I hid in the shadows and watched our strange stalker run after Erik. Leaving a scent of whiskey after him. Once they were in the rafters I ran up to him and tapped on the back. I jumped behind him as he swiveled around._

_"Who's there?" he growled. I jumped quietly to the rafters above him._

_"No one. You're just drunk" I chuckled madly when he jumped. Sometimes I creep myself out when I laugh like that, but I was having too much fun to care. He spotted me and tried to climb up. I smirked and was leaning against the rope railing casually, pretending inspect my nails. He huffed and glared at me. I pretended to had just noticed him._

_"Oh! You came! I thought you would never make it, Tubby" I teased. He growled at me and I dashed off. I turned and saw that he was now running away from Erik. I took in a few breaths and watched as the man and Erik disappeared from my view in the maze of rafters and ropes. I turned down to look at the stage. Everyone was scurrying around to find their places and I spotted Angel's blonde-white hair immediately. I smiled as the chaos of confused ballerinas and busy stagehands calmed, as the music began. I felt myself drift off as the flutes played softly along with other instruments. I didn't notice a dangerous figure approaching me until I heard the distinct creak of the wooden floor. I turned, but it was too late. He punched me in the stomach and I doubled over on the hard wooden floor. I clenched my eyes shut with the pain. _

_"That's what you get smart-ass cocky bastard" I felt the rafter creak as he walked towards me. He kicked my back with a heavy boot and yelped in pain. _

_"It'll teach you to mess with me" He kick my stomach and I rolled away. But I rolled a little too far. I fell off the rafter and in a split second, I grabbed the edge. I opened my eyes painfully. The man looked down smugly at me. I knew I couldn't hold on forever. I looked down and saw my sister staring up at me in horror. I yelled out in pain when the Man stepped on my hand. Though, my yells went unheard among all the music. I closed my eyes in pain and knew any second now I would fall. Then the next thing I knew I heard a growl and opened my eyes to see Erik and the man fist fighting. Erik got a hard punch to the face and I watched him expertly take out his noose and hang it around his opponents neck. The man teetered towards me while he struggled to breathe in the nooses tight grip. Then in all one motion he tripped over my hands which caused me to let go. We both plummeted down, but Erik, at the last possible millisecond, caught my hand. But the man didn't get off so easily as I did. The noose had gotten tangled, which in turn, caused the man to have been hanged. In the midst of the performance. I watched everyone scream in terror. The mangers tried to calm everyone down, but they kept screaming and some fled the Opera House in terror. Erik pulled me up and I clung to him._

_"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault" He growled. I shook my head and tiredly looked up at him._

_"It was my cocky-self fault. I should have payed more attention" I closed my eyes and held him close._

_"We must go or they will find us" He stated. I nodded my head. I felt Erik walking and I could still hear everyone screaming. Then suddenly I felt cold droplets on my face and hair. I opened my eyes and looked around in awe. We were on The Opera Populaire' glorious roof, but we were not alone._

_We both could hear a couple singing. I peeked out and saw they were now k  
>kissing. Well Paris is the city of love. <em>

_"I knew they would end up together sooner or later" Arachna said in monotone. I tried to smile, but I was sure i9t looked more like a grimace._

_"OMG! ARE YOU OKAY!" Angel ran towards me and tackled me in a big bear hug. _

_"Did you hear that?" I recognized the lady to be Christine Daae. We all held our breath. Raoul, the man Arachna once spoke of being her friends brother, looked around before dismissing Angel's yell. We __stayed there, crouching, until they finally walk away._

_"I hurt", I said before I passed out._


	14. Help!

Hi you guys! I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter but I need some assistance. I need you awesome people to help me decided what Phoenix, Arachna, and Angel should wear for the Masquerade. :D I just can't think of anything and I thought that maybe you love;y people could help ^-^

You can message me ideas or just give me ideas in a review.

Sincerely,

Your desperate Authoress


	15. Masquerade

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the last chapters being in Italic, but I can't fix it :/ Anyways enjoy ^-^ And thank you for all lovely reviews. I wuv you guys *W* Another round of applause for Gigglestime for correcting the last chapter **_

_**Arachna POV**_

_"Though I will happily take the made with me" I giggled from the sidelines._

_"Is Erik here?" Madame Giry whispered in my ear. _

_"Did I not instruct that box five was to kept empty?" Erik's powerful voice boomed. Everyone gasped and the Opera was momentarily stopped._

_"I believe that answers your question" I smirked. Madame Giry just nodded. I saw that Carlotta's maid was spraying her throat spray and Carlotta scolding her. Probably just nonsense. I watched, disappointed that Carlotta had not fainted, Carlotta resume her pose. _

_"..Kiss me in my CROAK!" IT WORKED! She tried multiple times, but succeeded in only making a laughing stock of herself and ran off the stage shrieking. I felt a little guilty, but chuckled when the stagehands came stumbling on the stage, drunk into ignorant bliss. They called for the curtains to close and Andre nervously called for the ballet act. _

_"Arachna!" I looked back and saw Hero in a green leotard, running towards me at top speed._

_"Hero!" I held out my arms for an embrace to which she eagerly responded to._

_"It's been so long since I last saw you!" She stepped out of the hug, smiling as usual. _

_"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. She squeezed my shoulder comfortingly._

_"You'll have to tell me of your progress later" she winked and ran off. I blushed and turned my attention to the stage. I spotted something dangling from the rafters._

_"Oh my Gawd.." I gasped. It was Phoenix! I watched breathlessly as a man stepped on his hands. I watched horrified. I noticed Erik sneak up behind the man and they begun to fight. I watched as the Man, who I now realized is Joesph, tripped over Phoenix's hands. They both fell, but Erik caught him just in time. As for Joesph well... _

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all shrieked when his corpse just swung around. I caught Erik going for the passage that lead to the roof. I scooped up a horrified Angel in my arms and climbed up the rafters and ducked into the passage. I ran until I reached the roof. I spotted Erik and Phoenix looking beaten, stressed, and ...scared. _

_"Look it's Christine and the Count!" Angel exclaimed. I hid behind a pillar and shot a look at Angel to be quiet. Angel nodded, looking a little timid. I smiled apologetically and turned back to the duo. They looked like they were having some sort of Quarrel until I heard them singing._

_"No more talk of Darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, My words will warm and calm you..." I tuned him out and sank down. Did Raoul love Christine? I turned back and watched as the both seemingly looking friends turned to lovers in a instant._

_"..Anywhere you go! Let me go too" they sang powerfully. They looked into each others eyes whispering/singing the last few words silently._

_"Love me..That's all I ask of you" they leaned in and I turned away to give them some privacy. _

_Guess that answers my question. Well I kind of saw it coming. But not so soon! I noticed how Raoul would look at her and I suspected they may had been lovers before. Christine would blush and pretend she didn't see their patron looking at her. It was amusing to watch, but not so much when I thought of Erik. Speaking of Erik..or thinking.._

_I crept over to them_

_"I knew they would end up together sooner or later" Erik tried to smile. But it came out as more of a grimace of pain. _

_"OMG! ARE YOU OKAY!" Angel ran towards Phoenix and tackled him in a big bear hug. Christine had hear Angel and we all stayed silent, unmoving statues. She dismissed us and left with the Count. I turned to see Phoenix all bruised and bloody. I frowned in worry and walked closer to him._

_"I hurt" He whispered before fainting dead away in Erik's arms. _

_"__V__erdammte____Idioten __**(1)**__" I muttered under my breath__**. **__I rarely ever spoke my mother tongue, since no one here spoke german only french. Besides it held too many painful memories. I tucked Phoenix in and blew out the candle. I has bandaged and cleaned both Erik and Phoenix until I was satsified no infections would arise. _

_"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tun würde! Diese Narren! Ich werde Erik zu töten __**(2)**__" I seethed. I walked into my room and noticed Angel sitting qiuetly at my desk. A single candle illuminating the large room. _

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Smirking, I crossed my arms over my chest. Angel nodded and stood up_

_"Good night" She shuffled out of the room. I stripped and laid down in my bed._

_"__Jemand sprach die Mutter Sprache__" Moe said cheekily. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head._

_"It was my first tongue and I miss it" I mumbled. Moe laughed and nodded._

_"I know" I felt him crawl on my head and settle there._

_"How come you don't sleep in pajamas?" Moe asked randomly. I shrugged_

_"It gets hot" my voice came out a little muffled. Due to fact that my face was now in pillow. _

_"Arachna?" Erik whispered. _

_"Yes?" I muttered. I felt pressure on the end of my bed indicating that Erik had sat down_

_"I'm Sorry" He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice and I got up and hugged him._

_"Even though what you did was idiotic and completely stupid. I forgive you" He hugged me tightly, burying his head in my hair._

_"Are you okay?" I asked gently. I felt him nod._

_"I'm fine" he replied after a few moments. I let a sigh. So the whole episode on the roof didn't bother him as much as I thought it probably would._

_"Do you want to help me write a masterpiece" He asked timidly. OMG! EEEEEEPPP_

_"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" I hugged him as tight as my strength would allow. I kissed his face repeatedly_

_"Yay! Let your inner french out!" Moe cheered. I blushed when I realized what I was doing. Erik sat there with a dazed look and dreamy smile. I giggled. He looked so adorable like that! _

_"Well I'll see you in the morning so we can get started on that masterpiece. Erik struggled to get up and stumbled out of my room with a cute smile on his face_

_"Bright and early" he mumbled happily. I sighed and laid back down, squealing and squirming in my bed. _

_"Two crazy people making a masterpiece" Moe rubbed his fangs thoughtfully. "This I gotta see for sure!" I closed my and drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

_I yawned and stretched. I looked at the clock on my shelf that read 6:14. I got up and pulled on a pair of blue shorts along with a white tank top. It was a normal morning as I lighted a candle I walked over to my mirror and grabbed my brush. As usual, I felt his blue-green eyes watching me brush my hair. I let him have his fun and let him watch me. It couldn't do any harm to let him watch me fix my hair. I brushed my hair until it was tangle free. I pulled out a blue ribbon and tied a big blue bow. I smiled in the mirror, feeling cute._

_"You ready, Arachna?" Erik (Finally) made his presence known. I spun around and grinned widely._

_"You bet I am!" We took a seat over at the organ and I immediately grabbed some pen and paper from Erik's never ending stack. Erik pointed out the main points and we went to work on the musical part. This was how the rest of our days were spent. Moe would cook (Since I was preoccupied), the kids would go up and 'play' or in other words Phoenix would go scare the crap out of everybody and Angel would converse and hang around with her friend Rachel. _

_One day me and Erik sat around the organ. He was testing out some notes and I was writing lyrics as he __did that. He played, but something just wasn't right so I crept up behind him and placed my hands over his_

_"Here let me help you" I whispered softly in his ear. I gasped when a small flashback hit me when I had just met Erik and he was composing an Opera just like we were doing now. I noticed he stiffened when my hands brushed over his accidentally. I could feel the sparks surging through my body. Well that was strange. I played it over, concentrating at the task in hand. I grinned my trademark Cheshire cat grin and chirped, _

_"I hope that's alright!" Erik looked up me, from his seat on the bench and smiled, his eyes a bit watery. I smiled back too and kissed his nose._

_**December 23**_

_I was in midst of taking out my special Christmas cookies from the oven when Moe shouted_

_"Aren't you supposed to go shopping?"My eyes widened._

_"CRAAAAP! I totes forgot!" I had decided to go Christmas shopping with Hero, Meg, and Christine who decided to tag along. I grabbed a black warm cloak, placing it over my reindeer shirt and hurriedly placed on my winter boots over my snowman socks. _

_"I'll be back!" Erik grunted in response, scribbling down something. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the girl dormitories. They all were dressed in suitable winter clothes. I made sure to take the passage that was behind them._

_"Ready to shop till we drop?" I groaned/cheered. Meg laughed and hurried us all outside, where it was snowing softly. _

_"Are you excited for Christmas?" Meg clasped her hands together dreamily. I nodded my head vigorously along with everyone else. We all managed to walk outside a toy store._

_"I FUCKING LOVE TOY STORES!" I yelled running in with a childish gleam in my eyes. A few passersbyers shot me strange looks. Christine stared after me strangely._

_"She's my eccentric big sister" Meg explained to the two confused looking girls. _

_I looked around, just browsing when I spotted a white, sparkly, wooden unicorn. I smiled happily. _

_"I found the perfect present for Angel!" We all exclaimed at once. Christine held a snow globe with pink castle inside. Hero was holding a stuffed white bear and Meg held up a small little princesses doll in a white and light pink dress along with a matching hat and wand. Don't know why a princess would have wand though..._

_We all laughed and continued looking. _

_Angel had managed to charm everyone who lived and worked in the Opera with her charming personality and innocence. Besides, no one dared messed with the daughter and son of the Opera Ghost and I. I never knew who spread the rumor, but I didn't mind. Now I wouldn't have to keep such a close eye on the two. Well except for Phoenix, who was always a bit too curious and mischievous for his health. He was a responsible young boy so I tried not to mother hen him._

_I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and went to go investigate said object. I walked over to it and saw it was a stuffed monkey with a small half smile. It also held a noose and a sword belt. I took out the sword and saw it was real. I smiled and everyone else followed behind me. We purchased our items and we made our way over to small musical shop. I grinned and walked in with others trailing behind. I walked over to a middle aged man with alluring brown eyes who smiled at me._

_"Do make melody boxes?" He nodded and grinned. _

_"Oh that's AWESOMEI was wondering if you could make a very specific kind" I wrote down the specifics and handed it to him._

_"How much will it cost" I reached into my pocket._

_"I'll tell you when I finish it tomorrow" I grinned_

_"Thank you!" I hugged him and rushed outside. _

_We all finished shopping and promised each other to meet in box five to go shopping for a dress for the Masquerade ball. Though everyone was a little wary on meeting at Box Five. I walked into my room __and dumped the presents on my bed with a big huff. I walked out of my room to get the proper wrapping materials._

_**Hero POV**_

_I sneaked into Arachna's room silently_

_"This 'otta give them a boost" I grinned mischievously and placed the cup of 'Seductive Craziness' on her desk. I laughed evilly before slipping out. Unnoticed by the great Phantom which was a great feat._

_**Arachna POV**_

_ I started wrapping Moe's box of imported Brazilian flies that I gotten delivered today and then wrapped Meg's ballerina melody box, Christine's stuffed bear, Madame Giry's butterfly broach, and the children's presents. I spotted a small bottle full of purple juice and I grinned happily. _

_I took a sip and immediately felt a little funny. I grinned evilly, grabbing some rope from a drawer. _

_"Eriiiiiiik!" I said in sing song voice. He turned and frowned. _

_"Yes?" I held up the rope smiling innocently. Erik's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bench. He started inching away as I stalked closer._

_"Now, now. Shouldn't we behave for Santas sake?" He grinned nervously, holding his hands up in surrender. I shook my head slowly, smiling my most devilish grin_

_"Nah, he said he wouldn't mind" Erik backed up into in the wall. _

_**Erik POV**_

_Arachna had backed me up into the wall. I wasn't really enjoying the fact that she had managed to corner me up against the wall. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were pink and little glassy. That was not normal. _

_"Nah, he wouldn't mind" she walked up to my and placed her hand on my chest. I gulped when she began to unbutton my shirt. I shot her a look, but I couldn't find it myself to tell her stop. She undid the last button and began run her hands over my chest. I couldn't tell her to stop because I didn't want her to stop. She growled an unearthly growl of..pleasure..? She looked up at me and pressed her lips forcefully against mine. I was shocked beyond all belief. The woman I loved was kissing me! I responded eagerly, but a sudden thought struck me. What if she was under the influence of some chemical? I pulled away from her and pushed her away gently. She grunted and latched onto my arm. I groaned but walked over to her room. It took all my self-control not to do anything rash when she began kissing my neck. I noticed a small bottle and walked over to it_

_"I should have known.." I muttered looking at the label. I gently pried Arachna off my neck and chucked her over my shoulder_

_"Whatcha gonna do to me, big boy?" she whispered in my ear. I ignored her and placed her on my bed. I closed the door and ran over to kitchen and grabbed a nearby bucket. I filled it with water and carried it over to my room where Arachna was playing with one her curls._

_"I'm sorry about this" Arachna gave me a confused look before I dumped the bucket of water on her head. Her went from glassy pink to their regular purple._

_"Ugh my head" Arachna groaned, holding her head._

_"What happened? How come I'm soaking wet! What the FUCK!" I patted her head._

_"You had something to drink which is why you don't remember anything and why you are wet" I said calmly. _

_"I feel like I have a real bad hangover"Arachna nodded and walked silently on to her room with me following. She grabbed a towel and began to dry her hair. _

_"I finished the Opera" She looked up and giggled excitedly._

_"That is amazing, Waffles!" I smiled at the nickname. It meant she loved me almost as much as those damn waffles. _

_"I was planning on giving it to our dear mangers at the Masquerade" Arachna squealed and jumped up and down excitedly._

_"Yay! I get to see you!" I smiled and bid her farewell. Time to shop for presents._

_**Arachna POV**_

_**December 25**_

_I jumped out of bed. I giggled excitedly as I put on my robe. I tiptoed into Phoenix's and Angel's room quietly._

_"Phooooenix" I grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently. He yawned and opened up his eyes slowly._

_"Is it Christmas?" he yawned. I grinned mischievously in the dark._

_"Yes, wanna wake up Erik?" he looked up, completely awake now, and nodded vigorously. He put on his white mask and followed me to Erik's room. I looked at him mouthed_

_"1..2...3!"_

_"MERRRRRY CHRISTMAS, ERIK!" Erik jolted up awake and threw a pillow at us. Phoenix dodged it and fell on the floor laughing his ass off._

_"WHAT GOING ON!" Angel yelled with a frying pan in hand. I chuckled and grabbed her shoulder from behind._

_"AHHHH!" She screamed and whacked me with the pan._

_"__Heilige Mutter von __Waffeln! "__ I saw stars before slumping to the floor._

_"Ow..." I groaned. Angel placed the pan down and looked sternly down at me. _

_"You shouldn't have scared me" I nodded, still dizzy._

_"Lesson learned"_

_"What language was that?" Phoenix asked._

_"German. It was my first language" Erik hummed softly._

_"I always knew you had some sort of accent" I blushed and nodded._

_"PRESENTS!" I heard Angel yell from the other room. I shot up, all dizziness gone, and ran towards the Christmas tree. I squealed and tore open my presents much to Erik's annoyance._

_"Awww thanks Phoenix and Angel" I pulled them into a hug. I held a a spider doll that was half waffle._

_Angel squealed happily when she unwrapped my present and Phoenix eyes bulged out._

_"UNICORN! THANK YOU!" Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked at me thankfully._

_"Thank you" He said quietly. _

_ Erik shyly handed Angel a small worn box. Angel took it and opened it slowly._

_"Oh my" I gasped. Angel held a silver flute with birds, unicorns, and butterflies decorated on the sides with thick gold, but was light enough for her to carry without trouble. Angel smiled with tears in her eyes and leaped into Erik's arms. Erik stumbled, but held her safely._

_"Thank you. It's beautiful." she said, looking him in the eye. Erik smiled and put her on the floor. Erik turned to Phoenix and smiled._

_"I've got something for you too" He motioned for us to follow with a wave of his hand. He led into a small cave, that had a couple candles that illuminated the cave. I looked around and saw desk and a simple green rug in the middle._

_"Woah.." Phoenix gasped. I looked into the room and there stood a organ that was smaller than Erik's, but still just as charming. Phoenix looked up at Erik in awe._

_"You are the most kindest man ever to walk this planet. He hugged his legs tightly. Erik looked down flabbergasted. I gave him a look that read 'Don't ruin it'. He grinned and scooped Phoenix and Angel in his arms. He looked at me. I smiled and hugged him. He placed Angel on his shoulder and shifted Phoenix so he was more comfortable. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to reveal a purple necklace with a black spider charm. I kissed his cheek and handed him a a small melody box that had 'To Waffles' engraved on it. I wound it up and it began to play music of the night._

_"Thank you" he hugged me with his free arm._

_"I love Christmas" We all sighed._

_**Day of Masquerade :D**_

_"I feel special" Angel spun around in a white silky dress that had long feathers on the long sleeves that __made it look as if Angel really did have wings. Her full mask had feathers sticking out on top and the usual beautiful black swan streak that ended by the small orange bill. Her gray eyes and pale skin went perfectly with the costume._

_"You're a very lucky Swan that gets to attend the Ball" Angel giggled and sighed. _

_"It's my first Masquerade" I nodded and helped Phoenix with his costume. He was dressed in a red, orange and black suit and his cape was to resemble fire and the edges were black like ashes. He looked like the personification of fire. His mask was jagged and was made to look like fire. I spiked up his hair and smiled in triumphant. Now all it needs is a cute little bow tie... I looked around and spotted a bow laying on the bed. I cried in triumphant and applied it to his costume_

_"Someone looks handsome" I winked. Phoenix blushed and awkwardly._

_"Thank you" he whispered quietly. I got up and applied some light makeup. I wasn't really one into getting fancied up. I prefer to stay in the sidelines instead of the spotlight. I wore a black slender gown with a purple bodice and purple trimming on the bottom and cuffs of my sleeves. It hugged to me perfectly, my curves standing out. Under my arms was a web. I spun around, my dress twirling about and the spider legs sown to my back hitting Phoenix in the face. He frowned lightly._

_"Sorry! Hee Hee" I giggled. Phoenix's frowned deepened._

_"You look adorable!" I grabbed the lil guy and squished him_

_"Can't breaf!" He gasped. I chuckled, but obliged_

_"Sorry!" I let go and grabbed my mask. It had purple webs all over and a small silver spider where my nose was. _

_"Angel and I are going now. Bye!" I yelled dragging the girl behind. We arrived to see everyone singing and dancing happily. _

_"This is so cool!" Angel exclaimed, looking at all the extravagant costumes and shimmering masks_

_"Hide your face so the world will never find you.." I sang softly. I saw Raoul and Christine dancing. A sparkling diamond ring adorning the young girls neck. I smiled. He finally proposed._

_A few men asked me to dance and I happily agreed. I felt someone tap my shoulder._

_"Care to dance, Arachna? With an old friend?" asked a familiar voice. I laughed and obliged happily._

_"Philippe! I haven't seen you in foreva!" I exclaimed. Philippe chuckled, leading me acros the room with talented steps._

_"It's good to see you too, my little spider" I blushed. He chuckled and bowed down to at the end of the song. I smiled and curtsied back._

_"We'll have to chat later" He said fondly._

_"I agree" I sponded. I saw Angel giddily dancing with a dashing young boy. I waltzed around with many a good men until everyone gasped and looked towards the elegant staircase. There, on the top, was Erik is his spectacular-and very attractive- Red Death costume. Phoenix stood proudly by his side, holding the case that contained "__Don Juan Triumphant"__. I walked over to staircase, standing by Christine's side._

_"I love Dad's costume!" Angel whispered energetically I nodded and smiled. I have to admit, Erik looked pretty damn good in that costume. Erik walked down the staircase, smirk splayed upon his lips._

_"Why so silent good monsieur's?" Everyone seemed to tense up, looking at the mysterious stranger both curiously and terrified. _

_"Did you think I had left you for good?" He sang. Phoenix shook in head_

_"You would have been fools to think that" Phoenix sang in a playful, scolding tone._

_"Have you missed me, good Monsieur's?" I giggled softly at the look on the managers faces._

_"I have written you an Opera!" _

_"Here we bring the final score!" Phoenix sang proudly, his little chest swelling with prided, very much like a baby robin._

_"Don Juan Triumphant!" They sand loudly in unison, throwing it upon the two terrified Managers. He unsheathed his sword dramtically._

_"Drama Queen" I whispered in Angel's ear. She giggled in agreement._

_ They continued gliding down the steps leisurely._

_"Fondest greeting to you all" Phoenix sang softly, looking around the crowd. He spotted me and gave a slight wave. I smiled at him proudly._

_"A few instructions just before rehearsals start" He caressed his sword with gloved hands. Out of the corner of my I spotted Raoul leaving._

_"Just a few" Phoenix's voice echoed after. Erik turned towards Carlotta his sword pointing at her._

_"Carlotta must be taught to act!" He exclaimed._

_"Not her normal trick of strutting about the stage!" He ruffled the feather on her head with his mask._

_"Aren't you too old anyways?" Phoenix echoed right after. Carlotta gasped in shock and Piangi stood in front her protectively. I always had my suspicions that the two weren't just merely stage partners. Erik turned to the Male lead._

_"Our Don Juan must lose some weight" He poked his belly with his dangerously sharp blade, causing the man to take a couple of terrified steps back. _

_"It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age!" Phoenix looked at him with scrutinizing eyes_

_"Having a bit too much treats lately, eh?" He inquired thoughtfully. Erik walked right over to the manger gallantly._

_"And my managers must learn that there place is in a office!" He hissed, pointing his sword only an inch from their noses._

_"Not the arts" He sang softly._

_"Leave it to the professionals" Phoenix smirked, walking right after the Phantom. Erik walked over to Christine and I. He glanced at the ring._

_"I see he finally proposed, Congratulations, my child!" He remarked cheerfully. Christine looked taken aback and I, myself, was a bit surprised too. A bit. I took a moment for Christine recompose herself. _

_"T-Than you" She thanked quietly. Erik turned towards me, his sword still out. Before he could utter a single syllable, I glare at him_

_"You better not point that sword at me if you wish to live" I snapped. Erik huffed annoyed, but placed the sword away in his belt._

_"Thank you" I chirped. The crowd gasped. They were obviously expecting Erik to have done something ghastly for my outcry. But that's the way I role. Dissing off dangerous men for a living._

_Psh! Erik couldn't even lay a finger on me...unless I was drunk or he was upset. Then he could feisty and in a man-handle-you mood. Yeah.._

_Erik looked at me with new eyes. He looked at me from head to toe, his eyes widening considerably when he met my face._

_"You look beautiful tonight, my Waffle Goddess" He grabbed my hand and kissed it tenderly. I blushed. _

_"Thank you" I murmured. He stood up tall and straight. That dangerous aura surrounding him again._

_"As for our Star, Miss Christine Daee"_

_"No doubt she'll do her best!" Phoenix chirped merrily. Christine blushed upon the boys praise._

_"I expect you bright and early if you wish to become the best" Erik said sternly. Just then Raoul came running in, sword held high. Erik pushed Phoenix back and in a puff of red smoke he disappeared, down the hole that was a passage to the familiar labyrinth I knew so well. Raoul dashed inside the hole just before it snapped shut. _

_"Oh crap...He's gonna die..."  
><em>

_A/N: Translations:_

_1: Damn idiots _

_2: I can't believe he would do that! Those fools! I'm going to kill Erik_

_3:Someone was speaking the mother language _

_4: Holy mother of waffles!_

_Note make Phoenix accidentally kill Joseph, everyone mob him, Erik defend and shout go with your mother_

_Note 2: at masquerade make Erik look at Arachna a and she snaps don't you dare point that sword at me! Erik grumbles but puts sword away._

_Note3: Erik nervously asks her to dance with him at masquerade_


	16. Kidnapped

_I'm Phenomenally Extraordinary. I'll be filling in for Phantom lil Waffles, so wish me luck._

_"I've got it" Madame Giry whispered to me. I nodded, relief washing over me._

_"Phew! I thought he was going to die!" I didn't hate our patron nor did I like him. I just didn't want another death in My Opera House._

_"Come, Angel. Time to... go...?" I stared at the spot where she had been standing moments before. I looked all around me and craned my neck up to get a better view._

_"Angel!" I called out. I was beginning to panic now._

_"Angel, where are you, sweetie!" I ran all about the room looking for the gray eyed girl I'd come to love as my daughter._

_"Are you alright, Arachna?" I heard Hero say behind me._

_"I can't find Angel!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. Hero gasped, taking my hand and pulling me into empty room._

_"I saw someone take her, but I thought it was Erik until I remembered he left," Hero told me, horror in her eyes._

_"Where's Waffle?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about this.  
><em>

_"Who?"  
><em>

_"I'm here," Erik said. Hero let out a squeak of surprise as Erik stood in front of us in all his Phantom Glory._

_"Arachna, what's wrong?" He asked me._

_"It's Angel, I don't know where she is," I told Erik._

_"Erik will find her," He said in third person, going outside._

_"Where's he going?" Hero asked._

_"I don't know, Hero, I don't know" I told her, running after Erik and pulling her behind me._

_**Angel POV**___

_'Where am I?' Were my first thoughts as I groped around. I felt all metal bars. 'Oh please let it not be true!' I mentally screamed. But I already knew the truth. I was in a cage. I am deathly afraid of cages. Especially if I'm the one trapped inside. It brought up too many scarfull memories of my abused past. I opened my eyes and look around. The room was dark and frightening. The only source of light came from the soft white glow of the moon in the window. I cupped my cheeks and began to sob quietly. My __mask was gone, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.  
>"HELLO, YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAGS!" A loud voice boomed from somewhere down the hall<br>"Papa! Mama!" I moaned. I felt an intense pain in the back of my head. I must of gotten knocked unconscious._

_"Hello, I got myself a new servant!" The voice was nearer now. Trying to find the source of the voice."I'll make sure they don't runaway again," The voice it sounded familiar. The voice which haunted my dreams._

_"It's him!" I whispered in shock._

_"One down one to go," I heard another one say. They hadn't captured Phoenix yet! He still ha a chance._

_"Don't worry everything is going as planned. We'll have them both before sunrise," One said. I closed _

_my eyes, tears rolling off my cheeks. _

_"Please, Waffle God, may your awesomeness protect my family and friends"  
><em>

_Erik's POV_

_"Phoenix are you okay?" I asked Phoenix. He nodded his head and yawned tiredly._

_"Why what's wrong?" He asked sleepily._

_"Angel got kidnapped. Do you know anybody who will do that?" I asked him. His eyes grew wide._

_"Gypsies!" He whispered, horrified._

_"You know where they are?" I asked him getting more concern._

_"No, but if they already got Angel. They're probably out to get me too," Phoenix said crying._

_"Don't worry we will save, Angel," I told him trying to calm him down."I cross my heart," I told him giving him a warm smile._

_I saw Arachna running towards me with Hero right at her heels._

_"What are you going to do?" She asked me._

_"Kick some bussoms," I told her. _

_"I WANNA COME TOO!" Moe exclaimed. I rolled my eyes._

_"She's my sister and my responsibility. So I come too" Phoenix said stubbornly._

_"Fine" I sighed. I grabbed my Lasso, grinning evilly._

_"Who's ready to party?"_


	17. Rescue Mission, Pirates, Cliche Evil Twi

_**Me: I really hoped you liked my bestie's chapter. I think she did a wonderful job :D**_

_**I decided to freshen up things and put the chapter in third person point of view sort of style. **_

_**I really want to know what you guys think and I appreciate all your reviews very deeply :) Like I literally squeal with joy XD My BCF, Sam is going to help me write up my stories because she wants too.**_

_**Sam: And if you don't want my help then SCREW YOU!**_

_**Me: O.O **_

_**On With the story!**_

_"I really hope Erik knows what he's doing" Phoenix mumbled. It had taken a couple of days for Arachna and Erik to create the perfect rescue mission, knowing each minute wasted meant more suffering for Angel. He continued wandering around the halls of the Opera House. _

_"Don't worry, Erik knows what he's doing. Besides, what's there to worry about?" Phoenix glanced at the arachnid, whom was hidden in his chest pocket, and gave him a pointed look. Moe ignored him and spun a web to his shoulder_

_"__Ich habe giftigen Biss, die einen Menschen in Sekunden töten kann, wenn der Plan scheitert, rote Augen Kind__" Moe said, completely forgetting that the boy couldn't understand a single word._

_"I have no idea what you just said..." O.O  
>"I heard the kid was wander'n down these hallways. Alone" A deep voice said in English, his voice full of snickering venom. About three others snickered after him. <em>

_"Thank goodness I'm fluent in English" He said to himself_

_"Stick with the plan, Kind__" With that said, Moe climbed into his pocket._

_'Well here goes nothing. I really hope these guys are idiots' Phoenix hoped internally_

_"Oh where or where have they taken my dear sister" Phoenix said loudly. He heard rapid footsteps and no time wasted, the men reached him, swords drawn._

_"Aye! Lookie what we have 'ere!" Laughed one, using his sword to push Phoenix back. Phoenix growled in response and gave them all his famous smirk. His mischievous famous smirk._

_"Look what we have here!" Phoenix mocked. "Four grown idiots playing pirates" Phoenix snickered, He really couldn't help it. They all wore piratey clothing and one even had a parrot._

_"English Pirates...Nasty fellows" Moe whispered, disgust evident in his tone. The Leader roughly snatched him by the collar, pulling him so near his face, that Phoenix could smell the whiskey he probably consumed while on the lookout._

_"Ya' better keep yer mouth shut if ya' wanna live longer, French shit" He spat in his face. He turned around and shoved Phoenix at his other men._

_"Take good care of 'im, boys. Boss don't want one scratch on his lil head" He smiled evilly at Phoenix. "The Boss wants to make each cut himself" The Leader turned around and began walking, his men right behind him, dragging poor Phoenix. His other men sighed and groaned._

_"Can't we just give 'im a lil scratch?" One wined. The Leader stopped abruptly, causing his men to bump into him and each other, and whipped his head around._

_"NO!" He barked, viciously and resumed his pace. The other man shrunk back and they too began marching silently behind their leader. _

_"Quick! Put a bag ov'r his head so the kid don't know how to come back" The Leader commanded. The others nodded and shoved a smelly bag over Phoenix's head. _

_Phoenix breathed in through his nose and gagged._

_"What the Waffles did you put on my head? An oversized gym sock?" One of the men holding him laughed._

_"Yer right. It is an oversized gym sock" Phoenix moaned and continued walking unwillingly with the pirates. _

_He heard a knock and the sound of wood sliding._

_"What's the password?" Phoenix heard some mumbling and the door creaking open._

_Phoenix felt a sudden change in the temperature. He shivered at the coldness of the room._

_"We've got 'im, Boss" The Leader said, proudly._

_The man leaned on his cane and looked at the boy with evil black eyes. 'That damn girl will pay for __escaping...with these children's lives' He thought viciously. 'Or I could keep them. I missed watching __them squirm underneath my whip'_

_"Take him down to the cellars and lock him with the other __**Creature**__" That was it. Phoenix snapped._

_"Don't you ever call her that! You evil Bastard!" He shouted, venom dripping off every word. Even if his voice sounded muffled, he was still terrifying. He could feel his handler shudder at his stinging words._

_A hard slap was what came next and Phoenix was knocked down to his knees. His nose was throbbing in pain and he could feel something warm dripping down his face._

_"I see you're as ruthless as ever" The man said, tapping him with what felt like a cane. The very cane that would forever be stained with his and his sister's blood. He didn't have to see the man to tell it was his former tormentor. Before the other men, the ones that Arachna and Erik encountered, he and his sister suffered pain and starvation from the cruel man who stood before him._

_He gave him one more look before silently motioning for his men to take him. _

_Phoenix tripped over something, scraping his hands and jagged rocks tearing his pants. _

_"Dropped yer mask" One mumbled gruffly. Phoenix furrowed his brow in confusion. His mask was still on. He shoved the mask in his hands and pushed him forward. Phoenix felt the mask, instantly recognizing it._

_"Angel!" He whispered. He felt something warm and still wet on it too. Blood._

_Phoenix felt some hope rise in his chest. Erik's plan was working! Phoenix grinned from within the sock _

_"I see you the little Bastard" Said a man. Phoenix recognized the voice also. The other man's son._

_"Hello, Roma" His face scrunched up in disgust and anger. He hated this man. Phoenix had caught him trying to touch his sister...and the punishment that Phoenix bestowed upon him was not lightly given. He had a twin brother who was kinder than most people Phoenix had met. He never laid a hand on them, but he wouldn't stop the beating either. Phoenix was always puzzled when he saw terror and anger flash threw Julius's eyes before Phoenix or Angel got a beating. The man was an Enigma. Phoenix frowned remembering something that had happened that also puzzled him._

_**Flashback :D**_

_"Stupid chores" Phoenix muttered, walking into Julius's room. He took out the duster from his apron and began dusting the shelves in the room._

_"Do this. Do that!" Phoenix threw his arms up in frustration._

_"I'd rather shove a pineapple up their butts" He muttered. He began dusting off all the pictures. Some were of Roma and Julius, but there was one particular picture that made Phoenix stop and stare. The picture was of a four year old Julius, his brown hair and hazel eyes sparkling, and of a girl wearing a scrappy piece of clothe as a dress. The girl looked happy, arms slung around Julius, but their were dark rings under her eyes and she had scars around her face, neck, and arms. But what Phoenix thought was more startling was the girl's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of dark purple, glistening with intelligence and curiosity and her deep red lips were pulled up in a big 100 watt grin. She was very pretty._

_"What are you looking at?" Julius said from behind him. Phoenix jumped and turned around slowly._

_"A-A Picture" He replied, looking down and holding it out to him. Julius studied the picture and smiled softly. _

_"You are probably wondering who she is" Phoenix nodded._

_"She was one of my father's little pets" He looked down sadly. Phoenix titled his in curiosity. 'So she was like me' Phoenix thought. Julius looked distant for a while_

_"She used to sing like an Angel" He recalled._

_"She's very pretty" _

_"Yes, I know and I used to have a small crush on her as a child" He laughed. He had never told anyone this for he would be beaten if his father or brother knew._

_"What happened to her?" Julius sighed and put the picture back, looking at the girl longingly._

_"She left" With that Julius walked out, leaving a even more puzzled Phoenix to wander who the girl was. _

_**End of Flashback D:**_

_The man who holding him shoved him and slammed some sort of metal door. A cage. He heard both of them walk away and slam the door to room._

_"Phoenix?" Phoenix turned his head to the angelic voice._

_"Angel?" He asked hopefully. He felt the sock being removed and it revealed his sweaty, bloody face._

_"You are hurt!" She gasped._

_"You're not much different either" He replied. She had a large bruise on her forehead and a gash on her forehead._

_"I'm fine" She deadpanned. She teared a piece of her dress and began dabbing at the blood and sweat._

_"Thank you" He whispered softly when she was done addressing to his bloody nose. Angel smiled and snuggled into her big brother._

_"Everything is going to be okay" Phoenix said softly, holding his sister tightly._

_"I hope you're right"_

_"Of course he's right! The awesome Moe is here!" Moe proclaimed loudly._

_Angel looked up at her brother with a knowing smile._

_"Erik and Arachna are up to something aren't they?"_

_"You bet" Phoenix grinned._

_"I hope they reach us in time" Angel said fearfully._

_"Why?" Moe asked._

_"He has something planned" Angel whispered fearfully._

_POTOPOTOPOTOPOTOPOTO_

_"Time to kick ass!" Arachna shouted. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, black boots, a black tank top, and black leather gloves. Erik continued to stare at her as she walked over to him. He was wearing his traditional Phantom attire, along with his trusty lasso._

_"Are you okay?" She put her hand to his burning cheeks. "You're real red and warm" Erik pushed her hands away and cleared his throat._

_"We should get going" He stated. Arachna nodded in agreement._

_"Do you like my ninja clothes, Waffle?" Erik blushed and nodded._

_"L-Let's go" He said quickly, trying to hide his burning face with his cloak. _

_His friend was so attractive that he was having trouble controlling himself._

_Arachna was busying herself with following the trial of glow in the dark footprints that went out the back door of the Opera House_

_"I still can't believe it! They snuck inside my OPERA HOUSE" She hissed loudly. Erik shushed her hastily. Arachna looked up at him with big apologetic purple eyes, silently begging for forgiveness. Erik sighed and gave her small side hug._

_Quickly saying "We must hurry" Arachna seemed to brighten and skipped soundlessly behind him. Arachna slipped off to scout the area. Erik took to the shadows and wringed his hands in worry. He wished they could have come sooner, but he knew that if they had rushed they would be expecting him and Arachna knew they would have gone out to celebrate after 'finally capturing' Phoenix. Then his thoughts wandered of to his best friend. Will he always be known as just the best friend. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if she started courting other men. He wouldn't let her. Erik knew it was selfish, but he wanted his Waffle Goddess all to himself._

_ "All of his pirate goons went off to celebrate and I suspect only three are in the house, but I have no __clue who the three are" Erik flinched. Not expecting her to be back so soon._

_"L-Let's get a move on" Arachna shot him a worried look before following, her eyes raking over the back of his head and shoulders. She was lucky to be in the presence of a man so handsome.. unlike herself. Damn it! Even the back of his head is sexy. She looked at how he held himself. Ready and alert. Dignified yet simple. So sexy..._

_"Pardon?" Arachna shook her head and jumped back, startled. She hadn't even known Erik had turned around! 'OH CRAP DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!' Arachna thought._

_"Uh umm Wha?..umm" She managed to get out. Erik continued looking at her with wide eyes. Had she been referring to him? Arachna shuffled nervously_

_"D-Did you just c-call me s-sexy?" He stuttered. Arachna shyly nodded. "W-Why?" _

_"I-I like h-how y-you hold y-yourself. I f-find it a-appealing" She stuttered, blushing so red it rivaled Phoenix's eyes._

_"T-Thank you" Erik stuttered. Arachna shuffled a bit more before she took Erik's hand and began leading him towards the door. Arachna knocked and the slot on the door opened, revealing a wrinkly brown eye._

_"What's the pas-OOF!" The man lay squashed under the door as Erik and Arachna walked over him._

_"That works too" He wheezed out. Arachna looked down at him and sighed sadly._

_"Sorry about this" She pulled out a pipe from her tights. Erik looked at her with amazement and lust._

_"Nothing personal?" The old man guessed, closing his eyes for what to come. Arachna quickly poked the pressure point in his neck and the old man went limp._

_"How did you fit that in there?" He wondered out loud. Arachna began walking, talking to him as they followed the footprints._

_"There tights, My Little Phantom" Arachna continued looking at him as she spoke._

_ "They stretch, but when they stretch they start to become see through and then you get this funny look over face when I walk by-" Erik slapped a hand over hr mouth, blushing crimson when Phoenix shot them a raised brow._

_"Admiring Mama? I suppose" Phoenix and Moe grinned wolfishly. Angel smacked her brother and flicked Moe._

_"Shut up! You're embarrassing, Papa" Angel scolded, quietly. Phoenix and Moe both deflated a bit, but kept their wolfish grins. Arachna grinned happily, unaware of what they just said or she._

_"Angel! Phoenix! MOE!" Arachna whispered yelled._

_"About time! I'm hungry, sis" She ran over to them, stopping when she saw the lock on the door and smacking Moe playfully. _

_"You were only in here for an hour at the most!" Arachna laughed. She picked up a stick from the door __and began picking at the lock, placing her pipe on the floor "I'll have you out in a jiffy! Just wait and __watch. This may be useful later on" Phoenix and Angel watched and listened intently. Erik stood quietly behind them, watching intently also. Alfred__**(A/N: Alfred Roux is the bad guy. So he won't last long :D)**__ took this moment to emerge from the shadows, lifting a large piece of wood over Erik's head._

_"ERIK!" Moe warned. Erik, already have sensing something coming, ducked and kicked Alfred's knees, breaking them and sending Alfred falling to the ground with a wail of pain. Arachna popped the cage open and grabbed the kids in her arms. _

_"Stay here" She told them sternly, running over to Erik's side. _

_Alfred glared viciously at them, his glare more directed to Arachna. _

_"I'll get you one day, you skank!" Erik kicked the man firmly in the chest, sending him rolling off into a pile of removed floorboards. He laughed, coughed, and spat out at Erik._

_"When I get a hold of you again I'm going to kill the lot of you. Slowly. Painfully" He grinned._

_"You are not much of a threat as of now" Erik whispered and he grinned evilly, taking out his Punjab Lasso_

_Arachna watched this all with a light smirk. She held the children tighter to her legs and sighed. Maybe they would finally be safe._

_"Hello, my Spider" Arachna gasped and whipped her head around just as Julius slapped a hand over her mouth and swept her up in his arms bridal style._

_"Papa!" Angel squeaked before she and Phoenix got shoved inside a giant bird cage. Erik turned turned and that was all the time Alfred needed to swing a heavy plank at his back._

_"Aaah!" He shouted as he stumbled to floor, his back aching painfully. Alfred took another swing and hit on the noggin, sending him into a daze. Arachna squirmed, but Julius's grip was just too powerful. A whole group of pirates came running in._

_"Are we late, boss?" Asked the Leader. Julius looked at him and grimaced._

_"Finish him" Julius grinned at Arachna. He leaned down towards and buried his face in her soft curls. Arachna wept silently and looked at Erik pleadingly, begging him to save her from Julius's grasp. Erik looked at her, his vision blurry and his head bleeding, a tear slid down his eye. With that Julius walked out of the room._

_(Eh, third person is not working for me :/ )_

_**Erik POV**_

_My heart ached as the dreaded man walked out of the room with my children. My Children. I never thought I would ever use such a word._

_"Ya' ready for some beating?" My years of 'traveling' made me very fluent in all kinds of languages. Including English. Two of them planted themselves firmly in front of the door. It looks like I have to fight my way out. I gritted my teeth and painfully stood up._

_"I think you should be asking yourself that" _

_"Witty, eh?" He laughed and drew out his sword. The two behind him laughed also and drew out their swords._

_"You ready, Frog eater?" He growled, not even waiting for my response, he lunged. I shrugged and drew out my sword with such elegance that only a true master could possess and knocked his hat right of his head._

_"I do believe you dropped something" I teased. He huffed and stooped down to retrieve his hat. 'OH GOD! I'm teasing!' my eyes widened as realized this. 'She really is influential'. The pirate gave a roar and all three of lunged for._

_Big Mistake._

_(This all happened in 30 seconds flat XD )_

_I punched the one to my left in the and flicked his sword right out his hand with just one smooth move of my wrist. I smirked as he stumbled down and sent a bone breaking punch to his jaw before he could __get up again. It sent him flying into the cage that had held Phoenix and Angel captive. I was about to attack the other when Moe bit nipped his neck. His eyes bulged before he fell limp to floor._

_"He'll be fine in a couple of days" Moe smiled. The leader slashed my chest, so I gave him a little something too. I jumped up, swung on the pipe above, spun off, and sent a friggin ninja kick to his chest. I stood atop and grinned at the men blocking the door._

_"So whose next" I grinned, pulling out my Punjab Lasso. Then something unexpected happened. They threw swords and ran away screaming like little girls._

_"I think one of them soiled their pants" He pointed a small yellow puddle on the floor._

_"That's disgusting"_

_"LET"S GO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"_

_"Yes lets- Wait what" Moe laughed before running off. I smirked to myself. Girlfriend. Hmmm...I can finally touch her.. _

_"Stop thinking about my sister, you perverted wierdo!" Moe called. My eyes widened._

_"How did you..?" I said to him as I walked through the corridor._

_"I read your mind" Moe's small brown beady eyes stared into mine. I felt sweat starting to drip down __my forehead. Does this mean he could see into my... fantasies. I blushed bright red._

_"Really?" I said finally_

_"Nope!" ^-^_

_I sighed and continued walking. Nobody should ever be allowed to witness my...Fantasies_

_**Arachna POV**_

_Julius gently set me on a velvet king sized bed. _

_"Stay there, my Queen" He smiled sweetly and walked out of the room, locking the door behind._

_"Damn" I cursed. I scanned the room with my purple eyes. There was no windows. There was only a door. And it was locked. I walked about the room. There was nothing except for the bed, a dresser, some paper, a rubber band, and a feather. I pouted and flopped down on the bed._

_"You're sexy when you pout" Julius whispered from the doorway. I frowned and rolled on my back._

_"Meanie" I sat up and crossed my arms._

_"Don't be that way" He walked over to me, still smiling sweetly. A good kind of sweet. "I know me and you haven't been on the very best of terms, but we can change that" He crawled over next to me. I glared at him._

_"You let them beat me and you took me away" Julius smile fell and scooted farther from me. Thank Waffles._

_"It was my father's idea. Honest! I never wanted to be a part of it! And it was my brother Roma who took you.." He looked at his hands sadly. _

_"Roma?" I asked, puzzled. _

_"He's my twin brother" He frowned. "He did all the dirty work, while I was used to convince you to come to the cafe"_

_"So it wasn't you at the Opera?" _

_"No, my father knew..I cared about and wished for me to stay home"_

_"Oh" My head was spinning. So Roma is the man who took me...Not Julius.._

_"It hurt me to betray you and..." A tear dripped down his eye. I knew that he was telling the truth. He use to lie for me so well that his father believed him completely. I scooted closer and grabbed his hand encouragingly._

_"And?" He turned his head and the sight almost made me want to cry. His tears had washed away the makeup to reveal red healing scars and fresh scars. He stood up and pulled off his shirt, revealing whip scars and black bruises._

_"Oh Julius.." I tackled him into a big hug. He lay his head on my shoulder and cried. I rocked him back and forth as he sobbed. Suddenly the door was kicked down and Hero and Alicia stood proudly in the doorway in pirate costumes._

_"I'M HERE!" Hero posed heroically, looking off into the distance, while Alicia gave Julius a funny look._

_"Who's he?" I looked at him and smiled._

_"A friend" Julius wiped his eyes and smiled gratefully at me._

_"Let's get going because I'm not sure if we fully knocked out the guards" Hero smiled nervously. I shook my head and laughed._

_"Well then, let's get going!" I grabbed their hands and made a run for it. A pirate appeared from the __corner, but he was no match to my awesome ninja skills. I kicked him in the face and slashed some nerves so he couldn't get up._

_"Is he going to be okay?" Alicia asked worriedly._

_"He'll be fine" Julius assured. I looked behind and frowned._

_"Shush or be-OOF!" I fell to floor, slightly dizzy from my collision with.._

_"ERIK!" Hero yelled happily. She helped us up and continued running. I grinned up at my best friend and tackled him down in a hug._

_"I thought I lost you again" I sobbed into his chest._

_"I'm not taken down so easily" He hugged me tighter and I tilted my head up to look up into blue-green eyes. I felt this funny feeling starting flutter in my chest._

_"I have to tell you something"_

_"HURRY UP!" Moe shouted from ahead. Erik's eyes flashed in anger._

_"We still got to save Phoenix and Angel!" Hero shouted. I frowned in disappointment, but ran to catch up with the others. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be said._

_**Phoenix POV**_

_The man had thrown us into a different room and cage. The room was pitch black and made it impossible to see anything. Angel was sobbing silently on my shoulder._

_"It's okay, Angel. They'll save us" I whispered to her. _

_"What if they don't save us! What if they leave us like Papa did! What if-"_

_"Enough with these 'What if's'!" I shouted. Angel shrank back inside the cage._

_"Angel?" croaked a weak feminine voice. The voice sounded oddly familiar._

_"Who's there!" I shouted to the darkness._

_"You always were feisty, Phoenix" _

_"Auntie?" _

_**I'm not Joking...I was wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask while I was typing this up! **_

_**Sam: YEAH! :D PHANGIRLZ RULE!**_

_**Me: Amen **_

_**Sam: I totally imagined Pirate England and Phantom France when I you typed that part up**_

_**Me: HEATALIA FANGIRLS ROCK**_

_**Sam: Amen **_


	18. HotSmexyMenXD

_**Sam: Roma is a sexy beast**_

_**Me: *Q***_

_**Erik: T-T**_

_**Roma: ;D I know, huh?**_

_**Me: I've fallen in love with my own semi-bad guy**_

_**Erik: Oh shut up!**_

_**Roma: You're just jello of my sexiness**_

_**Erik: No I'm not! O_O**_

_**Roma: Sure...*Flips hair in slow motion***_

_**Me/Sam: *Faints***_

_**Erik: T-T**_

_**Erik POV**_

_We were running full speed towards the exit when I heard Arachna scream. I whipped my head around and saw Arachna pinned to the wall. The man looked identical to Julius, but Julius was right beside me.. And this man had icy blue eyes unlike Julius's hazel ones._

_"__Roma! Put her down!" Julius shouted, running up to Roma._

_"__Damn! Two hot guys in one room! I'm gonna die!" Alicia shouted. Everyone gave Her the same look._

_O-o WTF?!_

_"__Aren't you going introduce me to your friends, Arachna?" I put my hand over my Lasso as he released her. Arachna raced over to me and I pulled her into a hug. Roma gave me scowl._

_"__So this the famous Erik" He glared at me then at my mask and Julius looked at me surprised._

_"__So who are these chicks? Your little friends?" He sneered._

_"__This is Alicia" Alicia winked at both of the brothers. "And you already know Hero" Hero shyly waved at them._

_"__Very nice to meet you" He seemed to be focusing all his attention on Hero, making her run behind Erik._

_"__Hey, Hero" Roma grinned evilly at her and she whimpered. "I heard this bitch helped you escape" He glared daggers at Hero. "You need some punishing" I stepped forward just as he did._

_"__Get out of my, Freak" He snapped. Julius looked fearfully at us._

_"__No" I replied coolly. He threw his fist at my face, but I caught it and twisted his arm behind his back. He elbowed me in stomach. I dropped to my knees, gasping for the air that got knocked out of me._

_"__Erik!" Arachna shouted stepping forward._

_"__I got it" I grunted. Roma threw another punch and it got me right in the chest. I gasped and stood up and punched him in the stomach just as he lifted his arm to throw another punch. He grunted and fell. I punched him in the gut and kicked his side. My anger was taking over. All I saw now was red. The monster in me had taken over. I broke his nose with my fist and blood gushed out.._

_"__Enough!" Arachna shoved me aside and knelt down next to Roma._

_**Arachna POV**_

_I knew Erik had a monstrous temper, so I had to stop it before it went too far. I knelt down next to Roma and pulled his head on my lap and stroked his hair. Everyone watched silently from the background._

_"__Why?" He whispered._

_"__Why What?"_

_"__Why do you love that bastard more than me!" He shouted. I quickly stood up, blushing and I noticed Roma taking out a knife._

_"__Would you love me if I looked like him!?" He shouted, pointing at Erik. I stared at him, puzzled, as he took out a knife._

_"__Roma?" I squeaked. He began cutting the side of face, blood dripping down his face to his shirt._

_"__Roma!" Julius shouted. He attempted to grab the knife out of his brother's hand, but Roma was stronger and dragged the blade over his face. He stared at me the whole._

_"__Roma, stop" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me in a hug. I sobbed into his shirt. I never thought Roma would do this. Roma finally realized I was hugging him, that him made drop both his knife and mental walls. He broke down. Roma held me tight and sobbed into my shirt._

_"__I'm s-so s-sorry" He sobbed even harder. I rubbed circles in his back and rocked him back and froth like a baby. I knew he did me wrong, but I wasn't heartless._

_"__I j-just didn't want y-you to l-leave me!" He continued his sobbing. My shirt stained with blood not that you could see though. He looked up at Erik and smiled._

_"__You are so lucky" Erik looked at him puzzled. I looked up at him, his blood and tears dripping onto my face and I kissed him softly on the cheek. Roma buried his face in my hair and sighed._

_"__I've liked you for a while and I want you know that even though your heart belongs to a certain someone else" He said looking into my eyes. I felt tears run down my cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in my ear_

_"__Erik is lucky to have your love" I heard Erik cough nervously. Roma laughed and clapped Erik on the back. The man has always been strange. Mad one minute and happy the next. He whispered something to Erik. I wondered what he said because Erik turned bright red and he was looking nervously at me._

_"__I'll go get the lil people" Roma and Julius said at the same time. They both laughed and I rolled my eyes._

_"__Let's split up and look for them, that way we cover as much of this place as possible" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement_

_"__I"ll go with Erik and Roma" Alicia nodded and smiled at Julius._

_"__And Alicia, Hero, and Julius are a group" I finished._

_"__We'll take the right hallway and you take the left" Hero ordered. We all nodded and ran off._

_"__With all this running that we're doing I'm going to need some CANDY!" I snatched the candy out of Erik's mouth and plopped into mine._

_"__Hey!" He shouted from behind me. Roma laughed._

_"__I always used to wander what happened to the all the candy in the house" Roma winked at Erik. "You have to keep your eyes open when you have candy!" Erik rolled his eyes._

_"__I know-What was that?" We all stopped running and stood still. We all looked around looking for the noise that had startled Erik._  
><em>"What?" Roma whispered. Erik shushed him. Then we heard it. Screaming. It did sound like any of the children, but it sounded very familiar. I gasped and ran in the direction the screams were coming from.<em>

_"__Mama!" I shouted, running blindly. Suddenly the wall around me burned away and I was falling._

_"__Help Me!" I shrieked. I landed with a thud on a soft black volcanic rock. There was no Erik or Roma to be seen anywhere. I slowly got up and looked around me. There were flames all around, but I felt no heat. I felt strangely at home. I could hear moans and screams all around me. I looked around, trying to pinpoint the sources of such agony. I looked at the flames closely and noticed they had faces. Some were screaming in terror and others were laughing evilly. I shivered when I saw a large spider shrieking and flailing about in the flames. Then it all stopped. I looked around at all their silent solemn faces. One reached out and tapped my cheek. I flinched, but didn't back away. It's sunken eyes stared at me in awe and in fear._

_"__He's coming" It whispered and then it sank back in the flames, screaming and reaching out for something to hold onto to. I reached for it, but the flames swallowed it up before I could reach it. Suddenly the flames parted and the sweet notes of a violin greeted me. A man stepped out. He wore a top hat and a burnt suit, his eyes were closed and he had a devilish smile splayed over his red lips. He walked closer until we were only a few feet apart. He opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment. The man looked vaguely familiar and so did the violin..._

_"__You look just like your Mutti" He whispered fondly. He walked up to me and lifted his hand as if to pat my head, but he seemed to think better of it and his arm returned to his side. I tilted my head to the side questioningly._

_"__How do you know, Mother" I asked in German. He smiled, a distant look on his face and eyes._

_"__I knew her..once" He said sadly. I wanted to go up and hug, but the man had a certain aura of danger and love radiating off him. I decided to stay put. The man snapped his fingers and through the fire came two giant beetles shaped like chairs. The excitable blue-purple beetle ran up to me from behind and knocked me onto him. He chirped contently while I struggled to sit up right._

_"__How is your quest going?" He asked._

_"__It's going okay. I'm surprised Roma is actually helping" The man smiled nervously and squirmed in his chair like a small child who had done something bad. I tilted my head more._

_"__Do you know something?" I asked quietly. He smiled sheepishly._

_"__I may have influenced him a little" He said in a small voice._

_"__I appreciate...your mysterious ways" The man chuckled, his brown curly hair poking out from under his hat. His eyes widened and he smiled happily at me._

_"__I have a present for you!" He rummaged in his pockets. "Just a minute" I giggled. He pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket. He wiped off some dust and held it out to me. It was made out of silver, but the silver had a slight purple glow to it. The chain was made up from silver little ants and when I opened it I gasped. The inside was literally aglow with flames. The hands were crafted out of a beautiful deep purple marble. Connecting all the hands was a single gold spider. On the outer edge was six engraved words._

_"__Sing the Music of the night..." I said in awe. He smiled._

_"__I'm glad you like it" I looked up at him curiously. Who was this man?_

_"__Who are you?" The man shrugged._

_"__I live by many names"_

_"__What are you most known by?" I tried. The man laughed, shaking his head._

_"__How does all this curiosity fit inside such a small body?" I shrugged._

_"__That's how I was born, but you didn't answer my question" The man smiled, walking into the inferno walls._

_"__I'm known as the Devil by many, but to you I'm Papa" He snapped his fingers and everything went dark. Before the dark consumed me he whispered in German_

_"__Learn to sing the music of the night"_

**Me: Roma, I swear you're bipolar or some shiznit like that…**


	19. Rainbows

**Me: I've rewritten the first chapter! Nothing major changed so you don't need to re- read it**

**Erik: Thank goodness you rewrote it! It was awful**

**Me: OMW! LOOK! A RAINBOW!**

**Erik2AKA my bestfreind Erik ;D): *Jumps off Rainbow* Phantom! *Glomps***

**Erik: WHA?*is glomped***

**Me: Awww *W***

**Erik2: He's so cute! X)**

**Me: I know! *Glomps Erik***

**Erik: LET ME GO!**

**Me/Erik2: NEVER! ;3**

**Erik2: How come I have to be Erik2 D:**

**Me: Because Erik was here first!**

**Erik: OvO**

**Erik2: Fine, but I'm still number 1!**

**Erik: No I am *Smiles smugly***

**Erik2: *Glares* She likes me better**

**Erik: *Reaches for Lasso* She likes ME Better :l**

**Me: I LOVE YA BOTH *HUGGLES TIME***

**Erik2: ^O^ THE LOVE *Hugs***

**Erik: O/O**

"Arachna" I heard my name being whispered. I cracked open an eye and then the other. Erik held me in his lap. Two sets of eyes looked at me worriedly. I yawned and sat up.

"Arachna what happened!" Roma exclaimed, looking into my purple with concern etched all over his face.

"I had a dream" Erik hummed in thought.

"Strange" Roma patted my head and stood up.

"Well those…lil people are not going to bust out themselves!" He flashed us a grin. Erik helped me up and put a hand gently to my face.

"Are you alright" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later" We looked around the dark hall and I noticed Erik staring at something. He walked up to the wall and pushed it gently. It slid open with a loud crunching noise as stone scratched against stone.

We slowly walked into the dark room.

"Arachna?" I grinned happily and raced over to the cage my two precious friends were imprisoned in. I was reached for a stick on the floor.

"I'll have you out in a-HOLY!" Roma kicked the cage lock, breaking it.

"Whoa" Phoenix watched as the lock fell to the floor.

"I could have opened it" I pouted. Roma chuckled.

"ERIIIIK!" Angel squealed launching herself at him. Phoenix glared at Roma. I saw Erik wander off with Angel in his arms

"Why is he here?" He hissed. Roma grinned nervously and shuffled behind me. Phoenix glaring daggers at him.

"He's cool now" Phoenix huffed and hopped out of the cage. I opened my arms for a hug.

"I don't like him" Phoenix crossed his arms and climbed into my open arms.

"Rejection!" I sang softly, smiling at Roma. He growled and stuck out his tongue at me and Phoenix.

"Arachna you better over here" Erik called. I walked with Roma over to the dark corner where Erik stood in front of a cage. Erik pulled me over closer and stepped to the side. I peeked in side the cage to see a woman clothed in rags staring up at me with big purple eyes.

"Angie?" Her voice was scratchy, disguising her German accent. It sounded as if she hadn't drank in a while My own eyes widened and I nodded slowly. Erik looked at me in confusion. I smiled softly at him and turned back to my mother.

"Mama?" The woman nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. Her black hair looked dull and had grayed a little as the years had passed on. Phoenix hopped out of my arms and walked over to Erik with a confused frown. I ripped open the cage and immediately jumped to hug as she did the same. We gracefully leaped into each others arms and I held onto her tightly. Afraid she would be forced away by some unknown cause.

"Ugh.." Roma groaned from under us. We quickly scurried off Roma, my mother hugging me and pressing loving kisses to my forehead. Roma pouted and stood up slowly, rubbing his tummy. Eh, he'll be fine.

"My little baby, my precious daughter" She sang softly, holding me to her chest.

"Auntie?" Angel looked between us in confusion and I tilted my head to the side curiously. Did they know Mother? Phoenix walked up to us and pointed at me and then at mother.

"I'M CONFUSED!" He shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. Phoenix pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly took a deep breath. Angel patted his shoulder.

"That's good…Let all the anger monkeys out of their cage so they can eat their bananas"

"Uh?" Roma shook his head. Strange child. Phoenix looked up at both.

"You know her?" he asked. Mother nodded and hugged me tighter.

"She's my daughter"

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" Angel squealed, launching herself at me.

"Whoa!" I gasped as Phoenix jumped onto my back. My mother made a move as if to jump.

"NU UH, MOTHER! YOU GONNA BREAK ME!" Mother pouted childishly.

"WHO'S IN THERE!" Yelled a deep voice.

"Follow me!" Erik whispered fiercely, pulling me over to the wall"

"What exactly is the wall going to…do…" Roma let the sentence drag as the wall slid open. Erik smirked smugly

"HURRY UP HE BE COMING!" Moe hissed. We all ran into the passage way like mad people. Erik waited for us all to go in before closing the wall up. All I can say is…Damn it's dark! The hallway was completely dark, like the kind of dark that even Erik and I can't see through kind of dark. Which is saying a lot since me and Erik have night vision almost.

"I recognize this passage. It should lead us to my-"

"Our home, Waffle" I smirked. I heard Erik huff from behind me.

"OW!" Phoenix cried. "You stepped on my foot"

"Sorry!" Angel squeaked. Phoenix muttered something under his breath. I felt something brush against my bottom. I took it as a accident. Then it poked me. I frowned and looked behind me. It was pointless though, all I saw was darkness. It poked me again.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE STOP POKING MIEN BUTT!" I shouted.

"Do we keep walking straight?" Roma called from up ahead.

"Yes! When you feel the floor creak take a left!" Erik called.

"Can I hold you hand, Waffle?"

"Yes" He said gruffly. I reached for Erik's hand and brushed my hand over his leg accidentally as I grabbed his hand. Through his leather glove hand I felt him stiffen up. I let go of his hand, thinking he didn't like. My hands were always so hot even in the winter. It was as if they were on fire Moe had said in my childhood years one day. Once I dropped my hand, Erik immediately sought out for it. I was thankful for the dark covering me up or else I would have died if Erik ever saw the blush on my face. I merrily swung our hands as we walked behind the others. Our footsteps were silent while you could Roma's powerful footsteps, my Mother's light, tired ones, Angel's merry skips, and Phoenix's almost unhearable wide strides.

"Learn to sing the Music of the Night" The familiar voiced whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, somehow knowing that he could see me.

"Did you hear that?" Erik asked. My eyes widened. I didn't feel like telling him about the encounter with my father so I searched my head for a distraction.

"Were there rocks back there or was someone poking my behind?" I whispered over to Erik, thinking of the strange poking. I heard him nervously clear his throat. I squinted in the dark to maybe catch a glimpse of his face. So much handsomeness shouldn't be hidden. I blushed at the thought.

"I uh... apologize.. umm" He whispered. I tilted my head to left in a curious manner.

"Why are you apologizing" I whispered back.

"I uh t-thought" He cleared his throat again, the sound bouncing around the passage.

"Yes?" I softly whispered, hoping for him to continue.

"I thought it was the wall"

"Oh!" I said quite loudly, knowing exactly what had touched me. I could already see in my mind's eye everyone looking at me.

"I apologize again! I had no idea it was your…" I patted, what I hope was his shoulder, understandingly.

"Erik is a ass toucher!" Moe whispered.

"Shut Up!" Erik hissed quietly. I giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Touché aren't we?" I teased, poking Erik's porcelain masked cheek. I heard him huff and giggled. I went to kiss his cheek when I heard clumsy footsteps behind us.

"What was that?" Mother whispered.

"I'll check it out" Erik said, letting go of my hand. I pouted as my hand fell to my side.

All of us waited in the dark.

"Erik?" Angel timidly called out after a few moments.

"It's fine! Just the others!" I sighed in relief.

"Continue walking!" I heard the others walk forward as I waited for Erik.

"Gawd! I can't see my own hands in front of my face!"

"That's my face, Alicia" Hero laughed.

"Oh" Alicia chuckled embarrassedly. I joyfully hugged my friends and Julius.

The tunnel began lighten up slightly as we neared home. Roma, Julius, Alicia, and Hero were still stumbling blind as the rest of us walked on normally.

SPASH!

"CRAP!"

"Language!" Angel scolded Roma.

"What happened?" Mother called. I squinted painfully as we stepped into the lit lair.

"I stepped in a puddle of paint!" Roma made a face and shook his dress shoes.

"I'm pooped out!" With that Mother plopped down dead asleep on a pile of plush animals.

"Will she be alright?" Erik asked, looking at my mother's sleeping form uncertainly.

"Yeah she'll be fine" I answered, walking over to the Gondola.

"ALRIGHT! I'M TIRED AS FUDGE SO EVERYONE LEAVE!" Alicia sighed and climbed into the Gondola with the others. Angel and Phoenix also retired, but before Arachna and Erik cleaned them up.

"That was subtle" Erik smirked. I sighed and leaned against his chest. Erik began to pull his arms around his waist, but drew back. I grabbed his hands and pulled them around my waist.

"Music of the Night" I mumbled, my head falling against his chest. I heard Erik breath quicken.

"Did it hurt?" I closed my eyes tiredly

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell" He breathed. I giggled.

"Fell from where, Erik!" I laughed, snuggling into his arms.

"From Heaven" He whispered, pulling me closer to himself.

"You're so weird, Erik"

"As are you, Arachna"

"Goodnight, my silly Waffle" I mumbled, letting his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

"Lear to sing the Music of the night" The voice whispered in my ear again. I wonder why the Music of the Night was so urgent? I thought, falling asleep in Erik's string caring arms.

~*Le Dream!*~

I was sitting in an old peach colored armchair with my Father across from me.

"Why can't you just visit me at my house?" He laughed and offered me a cup of chocolate milk. I took it happily.

"Because I'm trapped here" He said sadly, taking a sip. I nodded sadly as well.

"How come?" He looked away shamefully.

"If I told you, you would be upset" I waved my hand for him continue.

"Not even my normal emotions can stand in the way of my curiosity"

"I am one of God's Angels trapped in hell for impregnating a human, your mother"

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"I loved your Mother oh so very much and I've tried my damn hardest to keep you two alive, but everyone I love just ends up in pain"

"you did your best, Papa" I gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes I think it's not enough" He sighed and drank the last of the chocolate milk.

"So?"

"So what?" He asked back.

"What in the world is The Music of the night?" I blurted out.

"Do you remember the song you first sang with Erik?" He asked, setting his cup down and crossing his legs. I nodded

"Of course! It's very important to me" I sighed, thinking of the emotion of that song. Wait. Could that be the song?

"Well that's the song you must sing during the Performance of Don Juan Triumphant"

"How come?" Father shifted arounf in his seat nervously.

"Something dreadful is going to happen and wonderful, but I need you to do two thing for me"

"What ever you ask me to do, I will do my best to please you, father"

"I need you to play the Female lead and I will make sure Erik plays the Male lead" I nodded, not really understanding my Fathers wishes.

"Okay"

"And I will need you to sing the Music of the Night should something awful occur" I nodded. Father clapped is hands happily.

" Now that I've told you I feel much better" He yawned and flopped into the chair. It was lights out for him before his head hit the cushion of the chair.

"I have such a weird dad" I shook my head. I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Maybe I'll go to sleep too" I mumbled before drifting off

~*Le Morning!*~

~(*u*)~ WIGGLE YO ARMS, BELOVED READERS!

"Arachna! Wake up!" I groaned and threw the nearest object at the voice.

"Arachna!" I heard Erik growl followed by the clank of his mask falling to the floor. I tiredly sat up. That's weird. I don't remember walking to bed.

"Arachna! Your mother wishes to speak with you!" Erik said impatiently. I groaned and opened my eyes. The candlelight instantly shot into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes until they could see and sprang out of bed. Erik had been sitting on the edge of my bed and now sat red faced looking at me. His eyes travled around my body. He stayed like that for just barley a minute before turning his head away sharply. I frowned and looked down at my clothes. Oh dear sweet dark waffles! I was wearing nothing but my underwear and bra. Well it had been hot last night. I must have kicked off the sheet….OMW! ERIK SAW ME! CUE MAD DASHFOR ROBE!

"EEEP!" I squealed, rushing over to grab my robe. I hastily fastened it around my waist and looked into Erik's eyes. His eyes held the slightest bit of arousal mixed in with embarrassment and shock. We stared at each other for a few tense moments.

"I-I'm S-sorry!" Erik stuttered his face flushed and his hands moving about frantically. I blushed and nodded.

"I-T's okay i-it was my fault" Erik cleared his throat nervously.

"Your umm Mother is waiting for y-you" He blushed.

"I'll just get changed. Wait right there, but close your eyes!" I giggled awkwardly. Erik immediately shut his eyes close. Aww… what a gentlemen. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of red pants and ruffled black shirt.

"You can open your eyes now" Erik cracked open an eye and then the other.

"I'm sorry" he blushed. I patted his shoulder and slipped on a pair of red slippers with black rose buds on the tip of the shoe drawn in ink. I reached for my brush, but Erik stopped me.

"May I" He asked timidly, his voice cracking a bit. I looked at him smiled sweetly.

"You can do whatever you want to me" At the sudden look of his eyes widening I realized what I had just said.

"I mean to my hair! You can style however you wish!" I Blushed. Erik nodded, but his blush remained in place. I hummed to myself as Erik gently brushed out my tangles.

"That feels nice" I leaned back and stretched. Erik brushed my hair until every single curl was shining. He grabbed a red ribbon and tied up my hair in a tight neat ponytail.

"Your hair is rather lovely" Erik blushed and turned away from. I smiled at him and giggled.

"I like yours more than mine" I said softly. Erik turned to look at me withy wide eyes. O.O

"Really?" I nodded and reached up to his wig.

"May I?" I asked softly. Erik nodded slowly, looking unsure. I took off his black wig and set it down on dresser. I turned around in my chair and straddled Erik's waist. Erik looked surprised but said nothing, looking only into my eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed peacefully. I ran my hands through his thin blonde hair and over his exposed skull. Erik groaned quietly, wet droplets falling on my chest. I put down my hands and opened my eyes.

"Don't cry" I brushed his tears away with my thumb. Erik looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For being here for me" He said quietly. His tears stopped and he looked intensely into my purple eyes.

"I should be thanking you" I gave him a tight hug and placed a light kiss on his head. Erik replaced his mask and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. Gawd, How I loved this man. If only I could tell him.

Erik stood up, offering a gloved hand to me. I didn't take his offered hand, but instead climbed atop his shoulders.

"Arachna!" he laughed. Erik walked out of my room and towards where my mother lay leisurely on the pile of plush toys.

"Oh my! You two look positively adorable" Mother squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. I giggled shyly and Erik let out a dignified huff.

"Erik doesn't like being called adorable, Mutti" I poked Erik's cheek playfully. Erik huffed again. M other laughed.

"I'm sorry, Hun. I couldn't help myself" She threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Mother?" I asked, trying to get to the point. Mother smiled at me.

"I just wanted to say I'm gonna take a nap and that I love you" I smiled at my mom.

"I love you too" We both seemed to notice Erik's sadness because we both quickly shouted.

"I care about you too!" Erik seemed shocked and gave us a small smile.

"Thank you" Mother waved her hand.

"Go and be children" Erik chuckled and started down to the lake.

"BYE!"

"BE QUET! I'M CRANKY!" I laughed and urged Erik into the pushing my hips forwards. I didn't know what I heard, but I could of sworn I heard groan softly as he stepped into the Gondola. I blushed. Sometimes I can be so innocent. Ugh.

"So do you think they listened and did the Opera whilst we were away?" I asked. Erik nodded, rowing away.

" I think so…but if not I shall not be pleased"

"They're officially screwed if they disobeyed"

We snuck up into the rafter and to our amazement and surprise, they were actually doing everything correctly! There were no costume changes or song changes. It was being rehearsed exactly as it was written. I climbed off him and wandered over the railing to watch Angel and everyone else perform. I heard Erik slowly walk up behind me

"Arachna?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Erik"

"The play is supposed to perform tomorrow and I was wondering…" Oh could it be was he asking me to go?

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgowit hme!" I stared at him blankly, trying to decipher all the words. Erik had his eyes clenched shut and he looked so cute…..and hot .OH GAWD WHAT AM I THINK- Oh face it my best friend is the hottest mothfucka eva…Did I just think all this in like a second? Oh I did! Better answer Erik…

"I'd love to!" I cried gleefully, looping my arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Erik stumbled back and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"I thought you would refuse" Erik sighed in relief. I smirked up at him.

"And if I refused? What would you do then?" I asked teasingly. Erik's eyes grew dark from behind his mask.

"Watcha ya doing, Buddy?" I asked nervously, unlooping my arms and backing into the railing. He grinned maliciously.

"I'll do this!" He swept his arms under my legs, knocking me down, and swept me up in his arms.

"Erik!" I shrieked, slapping playfully at his chest. He smirked and continued carrying me. I laughed and looked at him. Gawd I love this man! If only I had the balls to tell him so. Wait… I looked closer at Erik's neck and saw some dark purple spots.

"Erik?" I asked, looking up at him. Erik smiled down at me.

"Yes, mon Waffle Goddess" I touched the purple spot, blushing lightly.

"Do you have a lady friend?" I asked quietly. Erik blushed and looked down at me.

"You're the only lady I need" He said quietly. I blushed deep red. Oh my waffles…

"Awww" Moe sighed. I swatted him playfully and he crawled away.

"Why do ask?" I fidgeted in his arms, glancing every now and then at the deep purple marks on his neck.

"You have five hickeys on your neck and I assumed you had a lady friend." Erik's eyes widened and tried desperately to look.

"How did you get" I asked shyly. I knew it was none of my business but still….WHO THE FUDGE WAS PUTTING THEIR NASTY LIPS ON MAH ERIK! …Oh gawd…I'm turning into one of those jealous girls in those romance novels.

"I ummm..Y-you gave them to me"

"Eriksaywhat!?" Erik coughed nervously.

"Hero somehow got you to drink some kind of potion…and you started acting different" Erik shifted me in his arms nervously.

"Was that the same day that you threw a bucket of water on me"

"Yes" There was an awkward silence after that. I'm going to have to ask Hero for that potion. Maybe I can give it to Erik….

"WHAT!" Erik shouted in surprise. Crap I said that out loud. Only one thing to do in these situations.

"I DIDN'T SAY NOTHING!" I jumped out of his arms and threw a smoke bomb.

"Mwahahaha!" I laughed, running away from a confuzzled Erik

**Erik2: FEEL THE LOVES! **

**Erik: This is strange…. O.O**

**Me: Ya know you love my huggle sessions ;D**

**Erik: *Hugs back* T-This means nothing! **

**Me: :D Yeah! *Notices you guys watching***

**Erik2: OMG! HI READERS! :D**

**Me: ^-^ Hi guys! *Hugs Readers***

**Erik: *Nods***

**Me: ANBODYWHOREVIEWSTHISCHAPPIEA NDCANREADTHISGETSAHUGFROMERI K!**

**Erik2: OMG! I'm totally gonna review! *Runs off***

**Erik: WHAT!? **

**Me: *Ties Erik up with his own Lasso* I love this chapter XD**

**Erik2: Next chapter is going to be more-**

**Me: AWESOME!**

**Erik2: You stole my words from mien mouth! D:**

**Erik: MMPPFFFT! *Struggles***

**Me: I stole yo wordz ;D The last part of the chapter has been playing in my mind fo awhile.**

**Erik2: T^T**


	20. Don Juan Triumphant

**Me: UGH!**

**Erik2: Waz up? *Is hugging the Phantom***

**Me: You promised you were going to correct the mistakes for the last chapter!**

**Erik2: OH FOR THE LOVE OF RAINBOWS! D: I FORGOT! *Sobs onto Phantom***

**Erik: MMPPFFFTTT! *Struggles around in the ropes***

**Me: XD It's fine! *Looks at Phantom* *Rips duct tape off***

**Erik: IT WAS HORRIBLE!**

**Me: You were only with Erik for, like, an hour**

**Erik2: Funnest hour of MEiN LIFE! 8D**

**Phantom: He made me dance…in nothing but a tuto…and he managed to get glitter *Shudders***

**Me: How did you manage that? TELL ME YOUR SECRETS D':**

**Erik2: I got him drunk ;D My mom keeps beer around the house for emergency parties XD**

**Me: O.O Anyways…Thank you all for reviewing the last Chapter! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A HORRBLE UPDATER! ;A;**

**Erik: *Sighs* -_- Who am I going home with?**

**Erik2: Whoever reviews this chapter ;D **

**Erik: -.- Fine *Unties ropes and walks off***

**Erik2: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT AND WHY DIDN'T HE DO IT EARLIER! **

**-Erik POV-**

"Bye Angie and Erik!" Arachna's mother, Julia, had been the guardian and mother figure of the twins for as long as they could remember. Apparently they had been roughly kidnapped and sold around. Ironic how such dire circumstances always come out with either horrid results or miracles. Surprisingly Angelika was Arachna's birth name and Arachna was her nickname. I smiled. She definitely deserves such a name. She is my Angel in this cruel world. I watched Arachna hug the twins and her mother fondly. My Angel…

Angel brought me out my thoughts as she jumped into my arms in a hug.

"I'll miss you Papa Erik" She pouted sadly. I patted her head and hugged the twins goodbye. I sighed sadly and watched them walk off with Julia.

"I'm going to miss them" Arachna sniffed, burying her head in my shoulder. I gently scooped her up and carried her over to her own private room. I set her down on the velvet plush couch.

"They deserve to go home too" Arachna wiped a tear away, looking up at me with big eyes.

"I miss them already" I rolled my eyes.

"We can go visit them if you would like" I said slowly. Arachna squealed and pulled my face down to her.

"I LOVE YOUR BRAIN!" Arachna kissed my nose and ran off.

~A few hour later~

I paced around the lair in frustration. Pacing always helped calm my anger and frustration. So far it wasn't helping.

"Damn it!" I shouted, throwing a candelabra in the lake's direction. It landed with a loud splash and sunk silently into lake.

"DUDE!" Moe shouted, looking at me in shock. "Your going to set the place on fire! " I simply growled angrily in response, wishing I could just smack him. Arachna would have my head if I touched him though….. Damn it!

I felt his small legs push me towards the chair. I glared at him. Moe sighed and looked at me pointedly.

"Don't make me hurt you" I reluctantly sat down. Moe placed himself on my knee and looked at me in concern.

"Now tell your future Fa-" I looked at him curiously "Future **Brother** in law what's wrong" I stayed silent for several minutes. Moe could be a pain in the arse, but he was loyal and I knew I could trust him not to tell anyone. Here goes nothing.

"I am having some difficulty"

"With what, Dude?"

"I..uh..Am finding difficulty in.." I leaned towards and whispered

"I am having difficulty in confessing to Arachna" Moe smiled at me and patted my cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to take her to see Don Juan Triumphant?" I shot up from my chair, my mind racing with all kinds of schemes.

"You're welcome!" Moe called. I sprinted over to my room, my heart pounding wildly. This might just work! I pulled aside the curtain to see Moe splashing around in a bottle.

"HELP ME! HOLY CRAP!"

Wait. If Moe is in here then who was that? I raced over to Moe and pulled him out.

"Did we have a conservation recently?" Moe spluttered and leaned against my thumb.

"Beside the one in morning?" He said, referring to what happened this morning with Arachna. I blushed and shook my head.

"Well if not then no, that was the last time I spoke with you" I nodded, placing him on the desk.

"Where is Arachna?" Moe waved towards the bathroom.

"She's taking a bath with her rubber ducky" I chuckled and walked out to my organ. I lay my fingers gently on keys. I looked at my organ and smiled when I saw a series of black and white photos. The first picture was taken a month after Arachna appeared in my lake. Arachna was grinning, covered in paint and I stood next to her, holding a large realistic painting of a Waffle I had painted for her. I always wondered how she got paint all over her if she wasn't even painting. I smiled fondly at the photo and moved on to look at the next photograph. It was taken in front of the Opera Populaire!

"We were so foolish to go out in daylight"

This photograph was of Arachna grinning up at me with that ever dazzling Cheshire cat smile, holding my hand. I held her hand in my gloved one and stood staring at her in surprise, my younger self had his mouth wide open like a gaping fish. That was the second time she held my hand. There were several of other pictures that Arachna had insisted on taking. Most of them were of painting, drawings, sketches, and figurines I had made. There were dozens of pictures taken as we grew up with each other. I looked at the most recent picture and brushed my fingers against Arachna cheek. The picture was taken a week before Arachna had been kidnapped in front of the Opera Populaire yet again.

Arachna was smiling fondly at me and I at her. Our hands were entangled together and her head resting against my shoulder. I felt a strange familiar emotion stir itself deep in my stomach as I admired my friend.

"We should take another picture" I spun around and Arachna grinned, holding a camera.

"Are you sure it is wise?" Arachna smiled and nodded excitedly. I sighed and stood up. Arachna had changed and was now wearing a black tank top with a long white coat that reached past her knees and a pair of black tights with a white small skirt over them.

"We should take the picture after Don Juan Triumphant so I can treasure that moment forever!" I nodded and smiled. If my plan worked it would be a time to remember and capture. Arachna took my hands in hers and sighed happily.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I can't wait for Don Juan Triumphant to come out, Waffle!" She squealed. I squeezed her hand and smiled back at her.

"Patience, my Waffle Goddess" Arachna giggled and hugged me tightly.

**Moe POV**

I frowned in disappointment. The Vicomté was rallying a whole squad of policemen for the capture of the Opera Ghost.

"This isn't good" I spun a web and landed neatly on Madame Giry's shoulder.

"What's your opinion of this?" I asked, waving my arm at the cops.

"I think it is absolutely unnecessary" She replied, walking towards the ballet rats.

"How come?" I grinned. She gave me look.

"You know as much as I do that Erik has fallen head over heels for Arachna" I laughed.

"Lift that leg higher, Alicia!" Madame Giry pounded her cane on the floor. Alicia blushed and gave me a gentle smile.

"Hi" I mouthed to the ballet girls. Meg smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

"I'm glad you know"

"I've always known" I watched as the ballet girls twirled and rehearsed. Erik will be proud.

"I'll see you later, Momma Bird" Madame Giry nodded and I crawled away. Something told me that Don Juan Triumphant would be a play to remember.

I'm not entirely sure if it's a good feeling or a terrible sense of dread.

**Arachna's POV**

"I hope you know what you're doing" Alicia said softly. I smirked at her and twirled around in my Aminta costume.

"Don't you have faith in my plans?" Alicia rolled her eyes and walked with me up to the rafters.

"I have known you for years and I think I **Know** just how well your plans work" I grinned at her and sat down on the railing of the catwalk.

"I have always had backup plan" I winked at her. Alicia groaned.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Those back up plans of yours are always more dangerous and riskful than the first"

"But they always work" I chirped, giggling.

"Alicia! The performance is about to start!" They heard Meg call up from below. Alicia gave me a quick thumbs up and raced down, her skirt swirling about in a blur of orange and reds. I hopped off the railing and peered down. I spotted Christine and smiled. Christine had agreed to switch places with me. Though, she was a bit reluctant. I spotted various guards and policemen surrounding the area. I smiled and watched the audience. Each one was confused and amazed by the intensity of the song. My eyes zoned in on one particular attendee. Alfred Roux.

"Just as I predicted" I smirked. I watched the smoke from his cigar waft up into the air of my Opera House.

"So what do you plan to do with the slimebag" Moe asked from my shoulder.

"You know me" I smiled mischievously. Moe bared his fangs, his eyes boring holes into the man we all hate.

"You're going to wing it aren't you?" I nodded. Moe sighed and continued glaring at Alfred. I patted Moe and watched for signs of Erik. My eyes detected a small movement from box five. I grinned happily.

"Show time" I whispered. Moe nodded and spun a web directly to Christine. He whispered something into Christine's ear. I wrung my hands nervously. What if this all blew up in my face!

Oh well…no backing up now.

I threw a smoke bomb and Christine and I quickly traded places.

"Good luck" She whispered. I smiled my thanks and stood there proudly on stage as the smoke cleared away. The audience murmured in surprise and looked at me curiously. I noticed Piangi was no longer there and in his place was Erik. His blue-green held warmth and he smiled at me.

"You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge," He began walking closer, slowly and silently. Like a hunter walking towards its prey  
>"in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . . ." He held up black gloved finger to his lips, his eyes shining mischievously. The audience listened in awe, entranced by his voice. I spotted a rose on the floor and twirled it around, bringing it up to my lips, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up. Erik took in a deep breath, his voice strong and passionate as he sang.<p>

"I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge" He swished his cape elegantly, closer now. I swear the man did this on purpose. He knew I was attracted to capes and gloves. Erik looked at me longingly and almost lustful. My heart was like a beating drum as I watched him stalk closer. I swore the audience could hear the beating sync in rhythm with Erik's fiery voice.  
>"In your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me" My pulse was racing with the music and I felt myself breathless for a few seconds. Again.<p>

"Breathe!" Moe hissed. I shook my head slightly and quietly inhaled. I sighed. Air. Oh sweet air.  
>"Now you are here with me:<br>no second thoughts,  
>you've decided,<br>decided . . ." He sang silently, staring deeply into my purple eyes, swishing his cape. I had heard and sang with Erik numerous times before, but this time…it was different. I was certain now that Erik had completely forgotten about the others. And I the same. It was only us. Releasing the bottled up passions and emotions.

"Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe are at an end . . ." I blushed and played with one of my curls. I had written that line. I was kind of tired of day dreaming of Erik and me as friends at that moment when I wrote that line.<p>

"Past all thought  
>of "if" or "when" He was now only a few feet away, circling around me like what predators do when they know they have their prey right where they want them. Thank goodness Erik isn't a cannibal.<p>

"No use resisting:  
>abandon thought,<br>and let the dream  
>descend . . ." He was no only a foot. I could feel myself start to melt as I stared into his eyes. I could tell he felt the same as neither one of us broke eye contact.<p>

"What raging fire  
>shall flood the soul? What rich desire<br>unlocks its door?" In one fluid motion he pressed himself against my back and placed his now bare hand on my neck, caressing the skin softly. I gasped and melted into him as his hand sent little pleasuring sparks throughout my body.

"What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?" I felt my cheeks flare up like the fourth of July in America and Erik chuckled mischievously. He trailed his hands across my neck and to my exposed shoulder, staring passionately into my eyes. He held onto my hand tightly and placed a light kiss on my knuckles.

"Past the point  
>of no return" He began leading me gently towards the middle of the stage, still holding my hand. I looked curiously at the fake fire pit and then back to Erik.<p>

"The final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . ." I reached for his other hand and held it my own.<p>

"You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . ." Erik seemed to be struggling to fight off the power of my voice. I looked towards the audience and saw them all glazed eyed in awe. Except for one person. Alfred glared at me, his face pulled into a dark frown. I stuck out my tongue and in the twinkling of an eye my tongue had disappeared as if it had never insulted anyone just seconds before. I pulled away from Erik gently, not wanting to upset him, and turned to face the audience.<p>

"I've already  
>imagined our<br>bodies entwining  
>defenseless and silent" I let the shoulders of my dress fall. I turned my head and gave Erik a saucy wink, making his eyes widen even further than what they already were.<p>

"And now I am  
>here with you:<br>no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
>decided . . ." I sang, turning towards him fully. I fluttered my eyelashes at him. Erik blushed and bowed his head nervously. Only I could do that. I relished in the feeling. I'm not completely innocent you know!<p>

"Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no going back now:  
>our passion-play<br>has now, at last,  
>begun . . ." I began to walk towards the wooden structure and up the stairs. All eyes were on me and I nervously cleared my throat. I hope this all doesn't blow up in my face.<br>"Past all thought  
>of right or wrong -<br>one final question:  
>how long should we<br>two wait, before  
>we're one . . .?" Erik followed, his eyes glued to me as I reached the top.<p>

"When will the blood  
>begin to race<br>the sleeping bud  
>burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames,  
>at last, consume<br>us . . .?" I sang deeply. Erik slid off his coat in one fluid motion. My hands were clenched shut with the intensity of the moment as we neared each other.

"Past the point  
>of no return" We sang in unison, nearing even closer now. Alicia smiled in awe at me as she danced with the others.<p>

"The final threshold!" We sang, clinging to each other, our body like magnets.

"The bridge  
>is crossed, so stand<br>and watch it burn . . ." Erik spun me around in his arms and I drew in sharp breath. I rested his back against his toned chest, closing my eyes as I sighed contently. Erik caressed my stomach, rubbing his elegant fingers across the black fabric of my dress. Erik took my hand in his and trailed it up to my neck. I probably look like a tomato by now with all my blushing…

"We've passed the point  
>of no return . . ." We sang softly, letting our voices ring throughout the Opera House. Erik nuzzled his face in my hair, his hands wandering around my neck.<p>

"Say you'll share with  
>me one<br>love, one lifetime . . ." I must be dreaming. He can't be singing this song…can he?

"Lead me, safe me from my solitude" I felt Erik's hand tremble as he began to play with his hair.

"Say you'll want me with you, here beside you" Erik pulled away and I turned to look at him. I could only picture my eyes right about now. Two big pink hearts staring at him.

"Anywhere you go! Let me got too!" He sang deeply, tears in his eyes. He cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes hopefully, searching for his answer. I looked up at him with tears of joy in my eyes.

"That's all I ask of you!" I nodded my head. I felt tears cloud my vision as I shook my head.

"Y-Yes!" I managed to choke out. Erik stared at me in astonishment and I continued shaking my head. I grabbed his head in between my hands and brought his lips crashing down into mine. Erik didn't respond at first, but then slowly, passionately he began to kiss back. I smiled against his lips. Like any other people, we eventually had to part for air.

"A million times yes!" I shouted, not caring that I was on stage in front of hundreds of people. My eyes flicker to Erik's hand. Normally I don't just look at his hands, but I felt drawn to them. They clenched tight and….glowing. Erik noticed my curious gaze and looked down at his hand. He held it out in front of him and opened up his hand slowly. We both leaned forward and I gasped. Inside his hand was a small glowing heart with the words Arachna scribbled across it with a smiley face spider at the end of the name. Only my heart would have smiley face spider on it. Erik took my hand and opened it to reveal a small glowing heart as well with the name Erik written elegantly on it with 'i' being a music note. I felt a warm sensation spread through my body.

I've captured Erik's heart. And he mine.

Then in one big flash they were gone.

**Moe POV**

"Oh my Spider God this is so…"

"Touching?" Alicia offered. I nodded

"If they ask if I cried and you said anything I Will slap you" I wiped a few tears from my eyes and looked around. I growled as I saw Alfred near in on the two. Oh no…

Alfred walked up behind the couple and reached for Phantoms mask.

My eyes darted around, looking for a way to help them.

"Moe look!" Alicia gasped, turning me around. A rugged man was taking aim. And his target was the one and only, Arachna.

"ARACHNA!" We both shrieked, just loud enough to reach only Arachna's ears. Arachna brought her eyes away and noticed Alfred. He gave her dark smile and pulled out a sharp sword. He pointed towards the curtain and Arachna glanced there quickly. There was the rugged man taking aim at her. He put his fingers to his lips and motioned for Arachna to be silent. Erik looked at her and gripped her shoulders.

"What is wrong, Arachna?" I could only watch.

"Oh no" Alicia moaned, her hand gently holding my leg.

**Me: I have some IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**Erik: What may that be?**

**Me: I'm almost finished with the story!**

**Erik2: WHOO! YEAH!**


	21. Crimson River

**Me: NEW CHAPTER! HECK YEAH!**

**Erik2: I think Phantoms Lil Waffle did a pretty good job with this one even though it's short.**

**Erik: OH MY GLOB! (lol Genepie reference)**

**Erik2: I know…I'm hoping this isn't the last chapter D:**

**Me: It's not :D**

**Erik: Thank waffles, I thought it was for- *Is taken away by Readers and 13sapphire13***

**Erik2: *Is leading the army on a rainbow Unicorn* ONWARDS MY FELLOW PHANS!**

**Me: O.O**

**Arachna POV**

"Arachna?" Erik asked, looking into my eyes worriedly. I grabbed Erik's shoulder spun him around just as Alfred plunged the sword down. Everyone gasped in horror. I looked down at the sword, my blood seeping through the black dress. I looked up at Erik.

"Erik?" Erik caught me as I fell and I looked up into eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" I gasped, struggling to breathe. Erik brushed my hair from my face. Tears rolled down his face and onto my cheek.

Alfred stared at me in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"W-Wha?" He croaked out. Erik set me down and stood up, glaring at Alfred darkly. The policemen watched, confused and puzzled, not knowing what the hell to do. Or if anything was real. I saw one of police officers fumble with his gun and point it at Erik as he stalked over to Alfred. I shakily stood and made my way unnoticed behind Alfred. I clutched my stomach and walked forward. A trail of blood following behind me.

"You may have killed the only woman I ever loved!" Erik roared in anguish, my presence going unnoticed. I glanced over at the police officers. Most had decided that Erik was the threat and were preparing their weapons. I winced as the sword dug deeper into my skin with each step.

"Oh no" I gasped.

"Well if she had just stood still she wouldn't have died!" Alfred yelled, the vein in his neck throbbing.

"You bastard!" Erik shouted. I mustered all my draining strength and gave Alfred one big shove, sending him sailing towards Erik just as the gun went off. I groaned, dropping down to my knees, the pain in my stomach was just too much anymore. I tried desperately to say something. Anything. But all that came out was a crimson river of blood. I closed my eyes, waiting for Death to greet me in its cold embrace.  
><strong>Me: To be honest I kind of wanted to finish the story here<strong>

**Erik2: *Sprays coca cola everywhere* WHAT!?**  
><strong>Erik: *Was in the line of fire* Say it don't spray it! e-e<strong>

**Me: *Hands Erik a washcloth* Don't worry there is still one more scene to write ;D**

**Erik2: IN THE NAME OF RAINBOWS THIS BETTER NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	22. A Waffley End

**Me: I would love to say thank you for all of you who have reviewed and favorited my story. It means a lot to know that someone enjoyed my writing :') If it weren't for you guys this story would have never been completed and would just be another unfinished story floating around FF**

**Thank you**

**Erik: And without further ado I present the final chapter *Swishes cape***

**Me/Erik2: *Q* Cape…**

**Erik POV**

Alfred's body fell atop me, sending us tumbling to the floor, knocking over a flaming torch. I grabbed his face and roughly shoved him away. I quickly stood up, something warm trickling down my hand. Blood. I looked back at Alfred's head and saw a bullet sticking straight out of his forehead like a small horn. I quickly strode over to Arachna. The anger inside me slipping away and fear taking its grip. Alicia and Madame Giry rushed over to the stage and another bullet rang throughout the Opera House. Alicia shrieked as the bullet whizzed past her ear.

"Damnit" I heard a quiet mutter. I whipped around and saw the rugged man reloading his musket. I looked at Madame Giry.

"Please d-don't let her die" I said quietly. She nodded and quickly started tending to Arachna's wound. I ripped out my Punjab Lasso from inside my belt loop and stalked over to the rugged man. He clearly didn't see me coming and I smirked. I'll just take him by surprise. I looped the lasso around his dirty neck and tightened it before he had any chance to react. His face contorted to one of pain and fear as he gazed into my eyes.

"Do not waste your time in killing him. He will get what he derserves in the after life" A male voice whispered in air. I reluctantly loosened the lasso and the man dropped unconsciously to the floor.

"Look!" Someone from the audience shrieked. I heard screams and saw many people pointing up at the ceiling. The chandelier was dangerously swinging around. The torch had consumed chandeliers rope and the chains supporting it would give out any second now. I placed my hand on Meg's shoulder as she ran by, stopping her. She gasped and took a step back. I let go of her and pointed to the audience.

"Get everyone out of here" Meg nodded and scurried off. Meg consulted the policemen and guards to evacuate everyone out of the building immediately. I heard a loud groan and looked up.

"SNAP!" The chandelier snapped and came soaring down.

"Erik!" Alicia shouted. I tore my eyes away from horrific sight and spotted Arachna's pale form on the floor. I ran over to the girls and held Arachna's head in my lap. The sword lay off to the side in a pool of blood. Madame Giry was applying pressure to the wound with a clothe to try and stop the bleeding. I could feel the air getting heavier with each breath I took.

"We must leave now, Erik" Madame Giry commanded. I nodded and gently picked up Arachna. She was pale with blood here and there on her sweet angelic face. I detected her chest rising and falling very faintly. At least my Waffle Goddess is alive. For the moment.

"Hurry, Erik!" Alicia coughed. I looked around and noticed that seats had been set aflame. My poor Opera House. I looked down at Arachna just as her eyes shot open.

"Stop" I gave her a look, but stopped anyway.

"We must leave" I wheezed. Arachna just looked at me, her eyes strong and defiant.

"To the center of the stage" She commanded.

"Arachna, we must leave or-"

"Now" Arachna said slowly and dangerously. I gulped and walked over to the center of the stage. Hell hath no wrath like Arachna. I heard a creak and snap from over head. I looked up to see the catwalk falling down. Towards us. I jumped out of the way in the knick of time.

Arachna gasped and clutched my cravat weakly.

"Don't move" I grunted, sprinting out to the stage. The floor felt hot underneath my feet and I coughed as smoke invaded my lungs. Arachna's mouth opened and the most familiar of tunes rang out.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light And listen to the music

of the night" Arachna sang, her voice weak, but beautiful and alluring.

I watched in awe as water doused the roaring flames. I looked closely and saw millions of insects of all sizes and colors helping to put out the flames. I smiled happily and looked down at Arachna. Her face was livelier had some color in it and she was looking fondly behind me. I turned around to see a man smiling at us. I pulled Arachna closer to me and eyed the man suspiciously. He was of average height and He wore a top hat and a burnt suit.

"Who is this man?" Arachna giggled and placed a small peck on my nose.

"That's my Real father" She put an emphasis on real. I had heard from Arachna that her father had disappeared shortly after her birth and her mother remarried the man that had sold Arachna. If I ever meet that man I will….Slap him with a waffle….or Punjab him…yes…

The man had brown curly bangs protruding from underneath his burnt top hat that covered a pair of curious brown eyes. He walked up to me and extended a hand.

"Hello, my name is Ludwig" He smiled. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Erik, my daughter's future husband" He winked.

"Dad!" Arachna and I were both beet red by now. Ludwig smiled and looked around the theater with unreadable expression.

"Where is your mother" He asked, turning around with big puppy eyes. I guess that expression must run in the family. Arachna giggled and squirmed in my arms like a small child.

"She went home" Ludwig took in a deep breath and grinned.

"It's good to be back"

"Where exactly were you this whole time if you don't mind me asking" Ludwig looked at me and clapped me heartedly on the back.

"I was trapped, but your wonderful future wife" We blushed again and Ludwig winked at us "Since she was my offspring and she prevented the good people of France from being roasted alive" We all winced at that one. It was partly my fault. "I was set free and Arachna has been rewarded life as payment" Ludwig smiled softly at his daughter. Arachna took off the clothe that covered her wound and the only thing to be seen was a large amount of dried blood and a small red scar.

"Since this whole situation concerns Arachna I will not even ask about any this" I sighed. Only Arachna would have a magical father. Ludwig chuckled and tipped his hat.

"I must go with my long missed wife"

"Bye, Vati!"

"Oh and Erik?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If you break my little daughter's heart I will have your head" Arachna giggled and I chuckled nervously. I had no intentions on breaking my angel's heart, but you had to admit. The prospect of Ludwig chopping off my head and doing what he pleases with it is slightly terrifying.

"I would never think of it!" I called back. Ludwig chuckled and walked out threw the doors.

"Let's go home" Arahnca turned around and looked up at me with loving eyes.

"OH MY WAFFLES! Madame giry and Alicia are probably worried sick and Moe will be so-" I pulled her close and shushed her by putting my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. I pulled away and Arachna giggled.

"I love you, Erik, my silly Waffle" She sighed, leaning her forehead against my masked cheek. My heart swelled with happiness.

"I love you too, Arachna, my Waffle Goddess" I smiled and pulled her even closer if that's even physically possible. And we stood there for some time. Just happy in each other's embrace. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting for time to go on. I guess me, the lonely Phantom of the opera, is not destined to be lonely after all. Arachna sighed contently and snuggled up into cheek further. I breathed in her deep lovely blueberries scent and let out a sigh of contentment.

I'm not so lonely after all.


End file.
